Tomoyo's Secret
by IzyClover
Summary: Chapter 45...okay finally...the epilogue...hope you enjoy what I've written so far...E T 4 eva!....
1. Goodbye Japan

This story is about the love story of E+T from Card Captor Sakura. I hope you all will like it. If they're something you want to comment about this fic, please send it to my e-mail address Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com  
  
Note:   
I don't own Card Captor Sakura although I wish I did. I only own the story and please don't sue me. I'm not wealthy to pay it.   
  
Note 2:  
They were eighteen year old and up in this story. And a bit of S+S moments, okay, okay very little of S+S moments.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was just another typical day in Tomoeda. Sakura and Syaoran were just walking together heading to Tomoyo's house. When they walk passed the lake, there was an unexpected person to be there. It was Tomoyo; she was holding her camcorder in her hands.   
  
"Hoe?" Sakura  
  
"Sakura-chan! What are you doing here?" Tomoyo  
  
"Um, I was just about to go to your house. What about you?" Sakura  
  
"I was just walking around here and I saw this beautiful blossoms and I've decided to caught it into my camcorder." Tomoyo  
  
"That's a great thing to do! So, have you got any offer yet?" Sakura  
  
"Offer, what offer?" Tomoyo  
  
"What I mean is did you get any offer from any university or college or something?" Sakura  
  
"Not yet. But I'm hoping to get a good fashion designing college or university." Tomoyo  
  
"I'll bet you're gonna get the best of all." Syaoran   
  
"Thank you, Li-kun." Tomoyo  
  
"You're welcomed. Sakura, since we've already met Tomoyo here what about we go for a movie?" Syaoran  
  
"Mm, sure! Come on Tomoyo-chan, let's go!" Sakura  
  
"Gomen, but I can't. I had to go home now. I have an English class today." Tomoyo   
  
"Aww, that's a pity. If that so, it would just be Syaoran and me then. I think we're better get going, bye, Tomoyo-chan. See ya!" Sakura  
  
"Bye, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo  
  
They left Tomoyo alone at the lake. Tomoyo then walk home by herself. When she arrives home, her mother, Sonomi was not around. So it was just she and her butler and maids in the house. She checks her mail and there was a letter for her. She took it and unsealed it and she was really shocked after reading it. Then she calms down and put the letter into her pocket and smiles to herself. She went to her room and have a nice shower and get ready for her English class. After the English class she went straight home and her mother was at home.   
  
"Okasan, I'm so happy!" Tomoyo  
  
"You look really exited, it must've been a great day. Is there something you want to tell me dear?" Sonomi  
  
"Okasan, I got this today!" Tomoyo  
  
She handed the letter she got this evening to Sonomi. Sonomi was really shock and happy after reading it. Then she looked at her precious little daughter with a smile curled up her lips.  
  
"Well done my dear, congratulation, you got the best designing university in the world! University Of Central England!" Sonomi  
  
Sonomi's face was full of joy but Tomoyo look a bit sad and worried.  
  
"What is it dear?" Sonomi  
  
"There is something playing in my mind." Tomoyo  
  
"Well, what is it? Maybe I can help or something." Sonomi  
  
"Okasan...if I go there, no one is gonna accompany you anymore and I'm afraid if something happens to you when I'm not around." Tomoyo  
  
"Aww, Tomoyo dear. You don't have to worry about me; I'm going to be just fine. Just go with a free mind. I don't want you to let go of your dreams just because you were worried about me. I know you've been waiting for this moment for a long time. Don't worry I'll go there with you for a few days, onegai? By the way I've some business to settle there." Sonomi  
  
"Okasan, you're really an understanding mother. I'll go call Sakura-chan and tell her about this good news." Tomoyo  
  
"Go ahead." Sonomi  
  
Tomoyo ran towards the telephone and called Sakura to tell her the good news.   
  
After a week,  
Tomoyo is leaving the country today. Sakura, Syaoran, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, Takashi, Touya, Yukito and Fujitaka were at the airport to see Tomoyo for the last time.  
  
"Aww, Tomoyo-chan we're gonna miss you so much." Rika  
  
"I'm gonna miss you too." Tomoyo  
  
"Yeah, I'll be missing you tapping me and Sakura." Syaoran  
  
Tomoyo laugh gleefully.  
  
"Hoe?" Tomoyo  
  
"Here, this is a gift for you. It's the newest ghost storybook in town. Hope you'll like it." Naoko  
  
Everyone sweatdrops.  
  
"Gee, thanks Naoko, for your generosity." Tomoyo  
  
"You know that the ancient Englishmen lives and die for art and..." Takashi  
  
Chiharu punch his head before he could finish and he fell down to his knees unconsciously.  
  
"Ah, stop it Takashi-kun. Tomoyo I'm gonna miss you!" Chiharu   
  
Tomoyo sweatdrops when she's watched the scene.  
  
"Well, looks like we're gonna be separated for a few long years." Sakura  
  
"Yeah, but don't worry. I'll write to you as soon as I arrive there, onegai?" Tomoyo  
  
"Flight number MH1708 to England will be departing at 1509 p.m., all passenger please be at gate number nine now, thank you."   
  
"Oops, that's our call. We better go now, Tomoyo." Sonomi  
  
"Alright. Okay guys, see you later. Bye." Tomoyo  
  
"Bye!" Sakura, Syaoran, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko and Yukito  
  
Tomoyo and Sonomi were no longer in their eyes and they all went home. The plane takes off and leaves the ground. 'Goodbye Japan, see you later'. Though Tomoyo in her mind when the ground has already gone from her eyes.   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well how was it? Please R+R 


	2. Oh my God! Is that really you Hiiragizaw...

Hi again!!! This is the second chapter. As far as I've written 3 story and this is my favourite and the most longest. About 15,000 words or more.   
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
After a few hours, the plane safely landed on the England Airport, airfield. After taking their luggage, they went out the airport and called out for a cab to take them to an apartment in the city that belongs to Sonomi. When they've arrived there, Sonomi was going out for a meeting.  
  
"If you need me just call me, okay?" Sonomi  
  
"Sure! Okasan, what if I want to have a walk around here?" Tomoyo   
  
"If you want to have a walk around here, I suggested you go to the park and the shopping mall. Um, sweetie, I'm in a hurry and I need to go now. See you on dinner?" Sonomi  
  
"Fine for me. And thanks for the instruction, okasan. Bye." Tomoyo  
  
Before Sonomi left she kisses Tomoyo's forehead and went out the apartment. After a while, Tomoyo decided to take walk around the park. The park was really amazing; it was full of different kind of flower. Then she sat on a bench that was definitely situated in front of the lake. It was very peaceful, hearing the birds singing their song and watch the beautiful flower around her until five boys came to her.  
  
"Hi, young lady. My name's John. And they are Joey, Calvin, Ben and my pathetic twin brother, James." John  
  
"Do you speak English?" Calvin  
  
"Yes, I do." Tomoyo  
  
"Care to take a walk with us, pretty gal?" Ben  
  
"Yeah, it might be fun." Joey  
  
"Sumimasen but can I be excuse? I must go home now, my mother is waiting for me." Tomoyo  
  
"Nope!" John  
  
"Guys, leave her alone. I'm sorry for their rudeness." James  
  
"Ah, shut up James!" Joey  
  
"If ya don't like it, then just go home." John  
  
"Yeah!" Calvin   
  
"Please, I'm very new here. I must be at home when it's dinner time." Tomoyo  
  
"Yeah sure." Joey  
  
"Please John, just let her go." James  
  
"Not in this lifetime!" John  
  
"Why should we let go such a pretty gal? Give us some reasonable reasons." Calvin  
  
"She's.......she's...um..." James  
  
"She's what?" Calvin  
  
As they were mumbling about Tomoyo a boy came near them and they were really surprise to see the boy except for Tomoyo, because she don't know who is that boy.  
  
"Hey guys, it's the freak boy!" Ben  
  
"What are you guys up to now?" the boy  
  
"Oh, nothing!" John  
  
"We're just talking to this new girl here." Joey  
  
"Uhuh..." the boy  
  
"And, we're about to leave now." Calvin  
  
"See ya tomorrow at the university." Ben  
  
"Yeah sure." the boy  
  
"Sorry about the mess." James  
  
The boys leave Tomoyo and the boy there. The boy went towards Tomoyo to make sure she's all right.  
  
"Miss, are you alright?" the boy  
  
"Yes, but I'm so scared..." Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo then cried as hard as she could. She then presses her face into the boy's chest. After a while she let the boy go after she realises what she had done.  
  
"Gomen. I didn't mean to do that, I ..." Tomoyo  
  
"Eh? You're a Japanese?" the boy  
  
"Why, yes I am. Why did you ask?" Tomoyo  
  
The boy seems to know her. He then asks her.  
  
"Daidouji-san, is that you? Is it really you?" the boy  
  
"Huh? How did you know my family name?" Tomoyo  
  
She looks up and saw a young man with dark blue eyes with a pair of thin glasses looking at her with a smile on his face. She was very puzzled of it.  
  
"Sorry, but do I know you?" Tomoyo  
  
"Yeah! It's me, Hiiragizawa Eriol" the boy  
  
Tomoyo looks really shocked to hear that but she just stay as calm as she could. Then Eriol helps Tomoyo to get up from the ground and walk her to her apartment.  
  
"Wow, I never thought that I would be meeting you here after six years." Tomoyo  
  
"Yeah, I thought that too. So, why are you here Daidouji-san?" Eriol  
  
"I'm here to register myself...Oops, we're here. Thanks for helping me back there, okay I'm gonna go upstairs now. Hope we'll meet again, ja, Hiiragizawa-kun. Do come to visit me here when you're free." Tomoyo  
  
"Okay, ja." Eriol  
  
Tomoyo went into her mother's apartment after saying goodbye to Eriol. Eriol just watch her walked into the apartment until she was not in his sight anymore. Then he leaves the place.   
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
okay it's short r&r 


	3. Sonomi is concern

Hei, hellothing to say R&R  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
In the apartment,  
  
"I'm home." Tomoyo  
  
"Tomoyo, where've you been all day?" Sonomi  
  
"I was at the park." Tomoyo  
  
"God, I was so worried. And, who is that boy?" Sonomi  
  
"Hoe? You mean the one that just send me home?" Tomoyo  
  
"Yes, who is he?" Sonomi  
  
"He's a friend back at Tomoeda Elementary School. Don't worry okasan, I'm a big girl now and I know how to take care of myself." Tomoyo   
  
"Is that so? Then there's nothing I should be worrying about." Sonomi  
  
"So, what are we having for dinner?" Tomoyo  
  
"It's your favourite, it's tempura." Sonomi  
  
"Yummy! Thanks okasan, you're the best." Tomoyo  
  
The both of them stop talking and ate the tempura till there's nothing left. Three days later, Tomoyo gets up early and prepare herself to go to the University. Her mother had prepared breakfast for her. After done with breakfast they went out and take a cab to go to the university. When they arrived there, it was very crowded with teenagers like Tomoyo. All of them were waiting to be registered. After being registered Sonomi had to rush to a meeting.  
  
"Oh, dear. Tomoyo, I had to go now there's a meeting being held at the office. Owabi, I can't stay long here. When you're done, just went straight home okay? Bye, dear, see you on dinner." Sonomi  
  
"Okay." Tomoyo  
  
Sonomi took a cab and left her daughter at the University. Tomoyo was really bored that she decided to take a walk around the university. As she was walking a group of boy were watching at her.  
  
"Hey, guys isn't that the Japanese gal we met three days ago?" the first boy  
  
"Yeah, you're right." the second boy  
  
"How bout' we go and flirt her?" the third boy  
  
"Excellent!" the fourth boy  
  
The four of them walk towards Tomoyo and say hi to her. She turns around and look back from where did the voice came from. She was really shock to see who it was. It was the boys who bothered her yesterday.   
  
"Why, it's you again." Tomoyo  
  
"Hey, she still recognise us." John  
  
"Yeah, it must be me who she really remembers, huh." Joey  
  
"No way! It's me." Calvin  
  
"Cut it out guys." Ben  
  
"What do you guys want now? Three days ago, you've freaked me out to death. Isn't that enough?" Tomoyo  
  
"Yeah, isn't that enough?"   
  
A voice came from behind. Everyone turns around and saw a young man with glasses staring at them seriously. Tomoyo was really happy to see him.  
  
"Hiiragizawa-kun!" Tomoyo  
  
All of the boys were puzzled to see Tomoyo knew who it was.  
  
"You know this weirdo?" John  
  
"Yeah, she knew me. She's a friend from Japan. Because she is my friend, I hope you guys won't bother her, okay?" Eriol  
  
Tomoyo quickly ran towards Eriol's back. She holds his arm as tight as she could. The other four boys were really surprise to see that.   
  
"You win this time, there will be a next time. Let's go guys." John  
  
Then they left and leave Tomoyo and Eriol there. Tomoyo was terrified, Eriol calm her down by cheering her up. At last she smile and her smile made Eriol's heart really happy. After a few minutes they leave the place and Eriol suggested Tomoyo to come over to his mansion and Tomoyo agreed. When she was at his house, she was surprise to see how huge is his house. It's bigger than her mansion back in Tomoeda. She also awes of the beautiful flowers in the garden. She went to the garden to have a closer look of the flowers. She was really amazed seeing all the different kind of flowers. Eriol saw this and he join her in the garden.  
  
"So, why are you at England?" Eriol  
  
"Hoe, me? I come here after I got an offer from that university. I got the mail last week and I came here yesterday." Tomoyo  
  
"I see, well done." Eriol   
  
"Thank you, and what doing there this afternoon?" Tomoyo  
  
"I studied there. Looks like we're gonna be meeting each other a lot." Eriol  
  
"Hmm, yeah! Um, mind if I ask, where's Mizuki-sensei? I haven't seen her around." Tomoyo  
  
"I broke up with her." Eriol  
  
"Why?" Tomoyo  
  
"She thinks I'm too young for her and I just simply agreed with her. She's right, even I have the soul of Clow Reed that is about a thousand years, but I'm still a seventeen year old boy." Eriol  
  
"I see then. You are such an understanding boy I've ever met." Tomoyo  
  
"The most understanding? As far as I know, the only boys that you hang out with is me, Takashi-kun and my cute relative." Eriol  
  
Tomoyo just laugh quietly hearing what Eriol had just said.   
  
"Hiiragizawa-kun, where's Nakuru-chan and Suppi-chan?" Tomoyo  
  
"Both of them is in China. I told them to find a Martial Art-sensei there. And learn every single thing he teaches her." Eriol  
  
"That's why I wonder why your house is so noiseless." Tomoyo  
  
"Hmm, it's really quiet without them around." Eriol  
  
"You must've been really lonely lately, haven't you?" Tomoyo  
  
"Perhaps you're right. But I'm not so lonely anymore with you around." Eriol  
  
"Hoe? Yeah, at least that's better then meeting those boys." Tomoyo  
  
"You mean those four? You better stay away from them they like to flirt pretty girls. If you get involve with them you're in deep trouble." Eriol  
  
"What, did you mean by that Hiiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo  
  
"Let me tell you something. A year ago they screwed up two girls. When this semester starts, a girl who had just she registered herself, quit on that day." Eriol  
  
"Oh my." Tomoyo  
  
"And one more, a month ago, a girl was pregnant and she killed her self. Her parents tried to sue them in court but they lose. You know why? Because that university belongs to his great grandfather." Eriol  
  
"Gasp, I knew that I had a feeling not liking those guys. But isn't they're five of them?" Tomoyo  
  
"Yeah, it's James who was missing. He doesn't like violent, he always advice's John to not do and do something but John never listens to him. Even he is his twin brother." Eriol  
  
"What a different person they both are. Hoe, Hiiragizawa-kun, I'll always remember your advice to me. Oh no, it getting late. I better go home now. Thanks for everything, you've been such a help for me." Tomoyo  
  
"You're welcome, in case you were going home, how 'bout I walk you home? It's dangerous for a young lady to walk alone in this time around." Eriol  
  
"Thank you, Hiiragizawa-kun, you're so kind." Tomoyo  
  
"Shall we?" Eriol  
  
"Hai." Tomoyo  
  
The both of them walk together heading to Tomoyo's apartment. Like before, Tomoyo went in the apartment and Eriol went home. Tomoyo went to her room and have a nice hot bath. After she was clean up, she went to the kitchen and cook for dinner.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
uhuks 


	4. The first day of class

Tomoyo's POV  
  
Wow, Hiiragizawa-kun is really nice. He isn't like what I imagine he was at Tomoeda. It's very lucky he's around when those boys were teasing me. I wish I would never meet those boys again, never ever. But something kept on spinning is my head, why are those boy were afraid of Hiiragizawa-kun? Every time he showed up, they seem to be afraid of him. Hmm, whatever. I better finish cooking, okasan is gonna be back soon.  
  
After 30 minutes, Sonomi returns home and she was very surprise because her daughter had cook for dinner. The both of them have a wonderful dinner together.  
  
The next morning, at the university,  
Tomoyo came towards he mother after being showed around the university and given direction and being told about the school history.  
  
"Okasan!" Tomoyo  
  
"So, how was it? Is it nice?" Sonomi  
  
"Yes, I love it, it is excellent." Tomoyo  
  
"It's nice to know you like it. *Pause* Um, Tomoyo." Sonomi  
  
"What is it okasan?" Tomoyo  
  
"Well, I've to get back to Japan now." Sonomi  
  
"What?" Tomoyo  
  
"I'm reluctant and worry to leave you here alone, that's why hired two body guards for you. They will watch you from a far distance. You can stay in my apartment, okay." Sonomi  
  
"Hmm, alright then. I suppose I have say goodbye to you?" Tomoyo  
  
"Okay dear, take yourself. I'll visit you when I can, onegai?" Sonomi  
  
"Okay. Ja ne, okasan." Tomoyo  
  
"Ja ne, my dear." Sonomi  
  
Sonomi left the place and Tomoyo fell to her knees and cried. Suddenly a shadow of a person blocks the sun light from Tomoyo. Tomoyo was really scared if it is the four boys again, then she looks up, and she was relieved to see it was Eriol.  
  
"Daidouji-san, daijobu desu ka?" Eriol  
  
"Tomoyo quickly wipe away her tears.  
  
"Daijobu." Tomoyo  
  
"Is it those boys again?" Eriol  
  
"No. It's okasan, she had just left for Japan, now she's on her way to the airport." Tomoyo  
  
"Oh. So what course did you took?" Eriol  
  
"Fashion designing and Art class." Tomoyo  
  
"Looks like we're gonna be meeting everyday." Eriol  
  
"What makes you say that?" Tomoyo  
  
"I'm in the Art class and Music." Eriol  
  
"Oh, that's a good news." Tomoyo  
  
"But there's a bad news." Eriol  
  
"What is it?" Tomoyo  
  
"The boys is in the Art class too." Eriol  
  
"You're kidding right? Shikata ga arimasen ne?" Tomoyo  
(shikata ga arimasen ne = isn't there anything we can do?)  
"Shikata ga arimasen." Eriol  
(shikata ga arimasen = there's nothing we can do)   
"That's awful!" Tomoyo  
  
"I can't imagine what they'll do to you when I'm not around." Eriol  
  
"We'll just have to see then." Tomoyo  
  
After having a long chat together, the both of them went home. The next morning at the Art class.   
  
"Class, today we have a new student in our class. Ms. Daidouji, please come in." the lecturer  
  
A girl with a long locks of black hair and pale skin walk into the classroom.  
  
"Konichiwa, I'm Daidouji Tomoyo from Japan, nice to meet you all." Tomoyo  
  
"Good morning Ms. Daidouji, I'm Mr. Jones and I'll be your lecturer. And please do speak English. Well, Ms. Daidouji, you may sit with..., hmm....., ah, you may sit with Anna Robert." Mr. Jones  
  
"Thank you Mr. Jones." Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo walks towards her sit and Anna greeted her cheerfully. Mr. Jones started his speech and everyone was silent. In one corner, there sited four boys. They were talking to each other, they didn't pay their attention to Mr. Jones but they were staring at Tomoyo.  
  
"Hey, it's that Japanese girl again." Ben  
  
"Yeah." Calvin  
  
"I think she is his gal." Joey  
  
"Nonsense, but if she really is his gal, we still can take her down, right guys?" John  
  
"Yeah." Joey, Calvin and Ben  
  
"So, how are we gonna handle this gal?" Ben  
  
"No, let me handle her." John  
  
"What?" Calvin,   
  
"What did ya mean by that?" Ben   
  
"Yeah, tell us." Joey  
  
"It means you guys can't touch her except me. Understood?" John  
  
"Aww, man! You're so selfish." Ben  
  
"Why is it always be you to have the pretty gals?" Joey  
  
"  
Yeah, we always get the leftover and you get the fresh serve meal." Calvin  
  
"Because I'm John Anthony and I'm your leader. And if it wasn't for me you guys might be in jail now. I don't care what you guys think about it but I really like this girl. So don't you dare touch her." John  
  
"So, you're in love with her." Calvin  
  
"That's why you were really shock when she holds that weirdo's arm." Ben  
  
"So, when are you gonna make your move?" Joey  
  
"Very soon and I need your help." John  
  
"Let me guess, help you get rid of that Hiiragizawa Eriol?" Ben  
  
"Yeah." John  
  
"I don't dare to do that." Joey  
  
"Count me in." Calvin  
  
"Why?" Ben  
  
"You never heard before that he's kinda spooky and mysterious?" Calvin  
  
"Nope." Ben   
  
"He is haunted. Everyone who try's to do something to him turns to be another person, from boys like us to a good boy." Calvin  
  
"More like a good doggy." Joey  
  
"Yeah." John  
  
"He kinda have magic or something." Calvin  
  
"Hmm, so that's why you guys call him weirdo huh? I think I can handle him. Are you guys with me?" Ben  
  
"Um, you still wanna do it?" Calvin  
  
"Sure. Are you guys chicken or what?" Ben  
  
"Well, I'm in." Joey  
  
"Oh, alright, I'm in too." Calvin  
  
"Marvellous, you guys are the best. Try your best to get that weirdo away from Daidouji Tomoyo for me. Okay guys?" John  
  
"Sure." Calvin, Ben and Joey  
  
After the class, Tomoyo and Eriol went out together for lunch at the canteen. Every single boy in the canteen was staring at them. Tomoyo started to felt odd about it, then she asks Eriol to go to another place. After they leave the place four boys came out from a group. It was John, Joey, Calvin and Ben.  
  
"Hey, John, looks like your girl has been taken." Joey  
  
"Shut up Jo!" John  
  
"Don't worry, it's not gonna be for long." Ben  
  
"What did you plan to do next?" Calvin  
  
"You'll see." Ben  
  
"I'll see it and I want it to be good, understood?" John  
  
"I bet ya gonna like it." Ben  
  
John just stared at Ben with a puzzled face for not knowing what is he planing to do. Meanwhile, Tomoyo and Eriol were at a room in the University library.  
  
"Hiiragizawa-kun, did you notice all the boys in the canteen was staring at us back there?" Tomoyo  
  
"So?" Eriol  
  
"Don't you felt odd about it?" Tomoyo  
  
Eriol look at her face with a smile on his face.  
  
"No. If you wanna know, all of those boys were in John Anthony's club." Eriol  
  
"Do you think John is in the group back there?" Tomoyo  
  
"Of course, he is the leader. Now, I want you to be more caution in the future because I'm not always gonna be around when ever they tried to disturb you." Eriol  
  
"I understands. Thank you for everything, you've been protecting me from them ever since I got here. I'm very pleased of it." Tomoyo  
  
"It's no big deal, you are my friend, and of course I will help you." Eriol  
  
"As you were saying, I'm your friend and I suppose you should call me Tomoyo, right?" Tomoyo  
  
"Sure, but call me Eriol first." Eriol  
  
"Okay, Eriol-kun." Tomoyo  
  
"That's better, Tomoyo-san." Eriol  
  
"We never had a chance to know each other when you were at Tomoeda. But now, I felt like I knew you for a very long time." Tomoyo  
  
"Yeah, you're right. By the way I'm busy of bothering Sakura-chan. isn't that right Tomoyo-san?" Eriol  
  
"Sure." Tomoyo  
  
The both of them smile to each other. After awhile, Tomoyo went home. She didn't notices that there was a boy following her. The boy stops when she reaches her apartment. Then the boy took out his cell phone and called someone to inform him where did Tomoyo lives. Then the boy went a away. 


	5. Where is Eriol anyway?

Hi it's me again! When i write this story, I lmost cried when my brother said that he had thrown my story in the recicle bin. I was like....aaaaaaaaaaaa.......I want to kill my self. But when I check in the computer, I was very relieve when I found that my story in still there only with some add up by my brother. It goes like this " Then came a young man who was very handsome and every lady around was awe at him and his name is Zuwairi". I was like laughing til' my stomach aches. My brother is 23 b ut he acts like a 5 year old boy. But he is the most people who I love in my siblings. He takes care of me from I was just a little girl and he didn't go to school just because he was babysitting me. He's so sweet. I'm still trying to write this story longer. Well it does. I'll upload it whenever I'm free okay!  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Three month later at the University library,  
Tomoyo and Anna were reading a book alone in a corner that seems like no one was there except for them. The both of them had become good friends after these three-month. Then a boy comes near them. Tomoyo was really happy to see the boy.  
  
"Eriol-kun is it you? It's been a while I haven't seen y..." Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo was really shocked to see who it really was.  
  
"Um, Tomoyo, I better leave now. See you tomorrow." Anna  
  
"B-but Anna..." Tomoyo  
  
Anna ran out of the library to see who the boy is. Tomoyo were really scared that she quickly picks up the book and tries to leave the library as soon as possible. But she was stop by the boy.  
  
"What do want from me?" Tomoyo  
  
"So you're expecting that weirdo huh?" the boy  
  
"Yes, I was expecting him, but I don't expect you here Mr. Anthony. And one more thing, don't call him weirdo. His name is Hiiragizawa Eriol." Tomoyo  
  
"What ever sweetheart. I'm here to apologise about last time and please call me John." John  
  
"Are you sick or it's just me?" Tomoyo  
  
"I'm not sick. I just want you to be my friend." John  
  
Tomoyo's mouth opens a little as she hears what John had said.   
  
"You mean it? No...it can't be, you're up to something aren't you? You always up to something quiet unpleased me." Tomoyo  
  
"Honest! I'd like to be friend with you. Okay, okay, I promise not to tease you anymore. Is that fair?" John  
  
"Only you?" Tomoyo  
  
"Um, and my fellow. I think it's fair enough, right? Now, will you be my friend?" John  
  
Tomoyo look down to her feet and after a few minutes she nodded her head. John smiles wickedly when she turns around to pick her books. The both of them leave the library.   
  
After a month, when the both of them were walking together, Eriol was seating on one of the bench in the university. He saw it and he quickly went towards them.  
  
"Eriol-kun, where've you been? I haven't see you for a while." Tomoyo  
  
"Tomoyo-san, why are you with him? As I told you before he...." Eriol  
  
Before he could finish, John cut off.  
  
"Told her what, weirdo?" John  
  
"Eriol-kun, I...I..." Tomoyo  
  
"Hmm, looks like I better be going, see ya, Tomoyo." John  
  
John leaves the two alone. Then Eriol stares at Tomoyo.  
  
"I've told you not to hang around with him and his friends. Why? Tell me why is he with you?" Eriol  
  
"He..." Tomoyo  
  
"He what?" Eriol  
  
"He just want to be my friend." Tomoyo  
  
"Uhuh, and you trust him?" Eriol  
  
"It seems like he really wants to be my friend and I accepted him." Tomoyo  
  
"Tomoyo-san, you shouldn't do that. Did you forget what I told you before about the pregnant girl trial, the suicide and the two girls who had been screwed up? He is a men with a thousand face." Eriol  
  
"I know! I know! You don't have to remind me! You're not my mother or someone whom responsible to take care of me! I think he's better than you are! Go away!" Tomoyo  
  
Eriol stood still like an ice after what she said. Then he smiles to her.  
  
"Tomoyo-san, even I'm not your mother or someone whom should take care of you but I'm concern about you. I cared about you as a friend." Eriol  
  
Tomoyo was really touch that she was silent. Then she runs away from Eriol. Eriol followed her and she stops by a lake. She sat on her knees and presses her face into her palms, trying to hide her tears. At last Eriol arrived there and he found her. He went to her. Tomoyo turns around and found him standing behind her. She stands up and ran to him and hugs him as tight as her might. Eriol was shock but he stays as calm as he could then replies it by wrapping his arms around her. After a while she releases her self from his arms and sits on one of the bench near them. Eriol sat beside her.   
  
"Arigato, for comforting me. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that to you. I don't know what's got in to me." Tomoyo  
  
"Don't worry, I don't keep those things in my heart. Now is he better than me?" Eriol  
  
"Of course not. You're the best, and you always protects me from harm ever since I came here." Tomoyo  
  
"I'm glad to hear that." Eriol  
  
"So, where've you been last month? You're not around and I was so worried about you. You know that?" Tomoyo  
  
"Sorry to make you worry about me. Um, I went to China to visit Nakuru-chan and Suppi-chan." Eriol  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? I was...alone...here." Tomoyo  
  
"And that's why you take John as your new friend, am I right?" Eriol  
  
"Not really, it's just he begged me to accept him as my friend and I couldn't stand it so I just simply accepted him." Tomoyo  
  
"Oh, aren't you afraid of him?" Eriol  
  
"I suppose not, maybe a bit. He seems to be nicer to me after you left." Tomoyo  
  
"Hmm, looks like he try to seduce you. I think he likes you." Eriol  
  
"No way, but what if it is true? Oh my god, I'm freezing." Tomoyo  
  
"Hmm, if he really likes someone, he will get it. No matter what it could cause. " Eriol  
  
"Um, lets not talk about it now, I felt like I'm gonna be in a crocodiles mouth. So, how was Suppi-chan and Nakuru-chan?" Tomoyo  
  
"Just great and Suppi-chan is getting more thinner cos' he haven't have any sweets since he got there. Nakuru-chan hasn't had time to feed him like she always does. But they were very happy to see me." Eriol  
  
Tomoyo laugh quietly, Eriol was happy to see her smiling again. He misses her so much even it was only a month he went away from her (looks like the project is going to start, hehehe. You can do it Eriol, go for it boy!).   
  
Eriol's POV  
  
God, I miss her so much. She become more beautiful then the last time I see her. I hope my eyes aren't showing anything that I was thinking about.  
  
Tomoyo look at him when she realise he was staring at her. Tomoyo was really curious that she asks him what's wrong.  
  
"Is there anything wrong with my face, Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo  
  
"Um, nothings wrong with your face. It's been a month since I'm gone but I really miss you so much. I had a weird feelings that I can't even stand even awhile to be away from you." Eriol  
  
"Really? Oh, Eriol-kun stop bluffing you're making me blush." Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo blushes, Eriol saw this and he quickly change their conversation topic. Meanwhile, John went to look for Ben. He was surprise to spot him in front of a cemetery (scary).  
  
"Hey, Ben." John  
  
Ben saw John and he went towards him.  
  
"So what's up?" Ben  
  
"That weirdo is back." John  
  
"You mean Hiiragizawa Eriol?" Ben  
  
"Yep, that's him. Ya know I just made him mad at me for being with Tomoyo. If only you know how I felt when I made him mad at me. Man, it's great!" John  
  
"Hmm, I know how you felt, I can feel it too. You were happy cos' there's no one ever made him mad. But if I might have known a few minutes ago, Tomoyo had just hugged him and he hugs her back." Ben  
  
"What? You're kidding right? How did ya know that?" John  
  
"Um let me tell you a secret, don't tell anybody okay?" Ben  
  
"Sure. What is it?" John  
  
"You know that I seems to not afraid of that Hiiragizawa boy...Well, it's because I'm a sorcerer." Ben  
  
"What?! Hey, Ben, you're kidding right?" John  
  
Ben shook his head.  
  
"Ah, don't bluff! There's no such thing as magic and sorcerer. Maybe you're just a kinda person with psychic powers or somethin'." John  
  
"Looks like I've to demonstrate it to you." Ben  
  
After he finishes his word, a light suddenly appears on top on his palms and there was an image of Tomoyo and Eriol in it.   
  
"How'd on earth did you do that?" John  
  
"Magic." Ben  
  
"You better stop.." John  
  
Before he could finish his word he saw in the light that Tomoyo is holding Eriol's hand.  
  
"Why that brat! I'm gonna murder him." John  
  
"See, do you trust me now?" Ben  
  
John just nodded his head. He is still angry.   
  
"Hmm, you're a sorcerer. Funny." John  
  
"Yes I am and so does Hiiragizawa Eriol." Ben  
  
"Not another sorcerer. Oh god, please tell me I'm just dreaming and all of this is not true." John  
  
"I can sense magical powers all over him. But I'm still not sure about it." Ben  
  
John just stared at him with a very confused face. He was wondering if Ben was just joking with him.   
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
How was it? If you want to say anything just sen it to my e-mail or just R+R. Onegai, because I want to know how far I go. 


	6. A night at Tomoyo's

R+R  
____________________-  
  
After a few month,  
It was fall so there'll be no school (I just love when that happens). Tomoyo has just arrived at Eriol's mansion. She looks really excited about, and then she went to look for Eriol. At last she found him in his music room. He was playing the piano; the music that he was playing was so beautiful. Tomoyo was really awe to it. Eriol then realise that someone was in front of him so he stops playing the piano.  
  
"Ohayo, Eriol-kun." Tomoyo  
  
"Ohayo, Tomoyo-san. What is it? You look more cheerful than usual." Eriol  
  
"Last night Okasan called and she said that she will be coming to visits me here. Oh I just can't wait! I miss her so much and she said she had something for me." Tomoyo  
  
"That's wonderful, no wonder you were so happy. So how bout we go to the supermarket and buy a turkey for your family reunion?" Eriol  
  
"That's terrific, thank you Eriol-kun. Lets go." Tomoyo  
  
"You're welcome. Can you wait for a while, I want to change my clothes?" Eriol  
  
"Sure." Tomoyo  
  
The Next day, at Tomoyo's apartment.  
Eriol were helping Tomoyo with the salads and turkey. After all of it was done the both of them rest on the sofa and have a nice chat together.   
  
"So Eriol-kun, the incarnation of the great Clow Reed is a great cook. Yet a great musician, it's like you can do everything. So tell me what can't you do?" Tomoyo  
  
"Lot's of thing. I'm still an ordinary human being." Eriol  
  
"Yeah and you're so nice. I don't think I can find another people like you in this world." Tomoyo  
  
Eriol took off his glasses.  
  
"You really think so?" Eriol  
  
He stares at her directly in the eyes. Tomoyo was really amazed of how his eyes were. A pair of dark blue eyes that seems like he knows everything what she is thinking.   
  
"Yeah." Tomoyo  
  
Suddenly a loud doorbell was heard all over the apartment. Tomoyo rose from the sofa and went to open the door. She opens the door and found Sonomi smiling at her.   
  
Tomoyo was really happy to see her that she hugs her. Tears began to fall from her eyes. It was the tears of joy.  
  
"Okasan, I miss you so much." Tomoyo  
  
Sonomi too was shedding her tears.  
  
"So am I dear." Sonomi  
  
Eriol puts on his glasses and went to her and greeted her. Sonomi then ask Tomoyo who was the stranger in her apartment.   
  
"Honey, who is he?" Sonomi  
  
"Oh, his Eriol Hiiragizawa. The one that sends me home went I first got here. He's been protecting me any harm." Tomoyo   
  
"Nice to meet you Daidouji-sama." Eriol  
  
"What a polite boy. Nice to meet you too and thank you for helping with my daughter." Sonomi  
  
"Nah, it was a pleasure to be with such a nice girl. By the way, we've known each other since we're eleven years old." Eriol  
  
"So you're the mysterious boy from England who's transferred to Tomoeda Elementary when she was eleven. She was talking about you all day long and it bored me like really bad." Sonomi  
  
"That's quiet right. Mysterious boy huh, Tomoyo-san?" Eriol  
  
Eriol turn to look at her and she gave him the GUILTY look. Eriol stares her with the DID-YOU-TOLD-HER-EVERYTHING-ABOUT-ME look. Then she stares back to him with the YES-EXCEPT-THE-CLOW-PARTS look. Sonomi were furious to see how the both of them acted.   
  
"Um, okasan, what is that you have for me?" Tomoyo  
  
"Well, here it is." Sonomi  
  
Sonomi handed an envelope to her.   
  
"It's from your father. You must open it when you are strictly eighteen." Sonomi  
  
"Huh? Father? I thought that he's dead when I was two." Tomoyo  
  
"Yes he was but he told me to give this to you when you turn eighteen." Sonomi  
  
"But why wait 'til I'm eighteen?" Tomoyo  
  
"I don't know his reasons but I know he can see through times. He can see the future. Sometimes I thought he was some psychic kinda people." Sonomi  
  
"Then I'll keep this first." Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo place the envelope into her pocket.  
  
"Okasan let's eat." Tomoyo  
  
Sonomi tries the salads and the turkey. She was amazed of the delicious dinner that had been serve for her. After dinner, Tomoyo clean up the dishes and Eriol were helping her. Sonomi was sitting on the sofa resting her full tummy. After done with the dishes, Tomoyo and Eriol joins Sonomi at the living hall.  
  
"Tomoyo, that was the best dinner I had have in my whole life. Did you cook all of that?" Sonomi  
  
"Yes, but not quiet. Eriol-kun helps me to cook it. He's a great cook." Tomoyo  
  
"You're flattering me." Eriol  
  
"Wow, You don't look like someone who cook but you do cook really well." Sonomi  
  
"Thank you, Daidouji-sama." Eriol  
  
A few hours later, Eriol went home. Sonomi and Tomoyo went into their own rooms and have a nice sleep.  
  
Sonomi's POV  
  
Hmm, why did I have the same feeling whenever I meet Fujitaka from that Hiiragizawa boy? I felt like the both of them had something in comment. He's a great cook just like Fujitaka. Well, they do look alike each other. The calm eyes the eyes that seem to know everything. And one more thing, they both wear glasses. Kinda think of it, it sounds like the both of them is a same person. Well I better get to sleep now; it's getting late.  
  
A week later, at the airport.  
Today, Sonomi must return to Japan immediately after receiving an urgent call from her factory. Tomoyo accompanied Sonomi to the airport. Eriol is there too. Then she bit farewell to Tomoyo. Tomoyo was sad after Sonomi has left. She felt lonely again. But she was not very lonely anymore, because Eriol is there. He is there to cheer her up. He's always there for her. The both of them leave the airport and went straight to Tomoyo's apartment. When they arrived there, Tomoyo offers a drink for Eriol.  
  
"Eriol-kun, would you like something to drink?" Tomoyo  
  
"Tea might suits me well." Eriol  
  
"As you wish." Tomoyo  
  
She served the tea on the table in front of Eriol. Eriol were looking at her again. Tomoyo notice this and asks him.  
  
"What?" Tomoyo  
  
"Um, well, when is your birthday?" Eriol  
  
"Tomorrow. Why did you ask?" Tomoyo  
  
"I'm just curious about the envelope for you from your late father. There must be a secret." Eriol  
  
"I'll be opening it on midnight." Tomoyo  
  
"Can I stay here with you? I want to know what's in it." Eriol  
  
"Um, sure. By the way I need company. But, where's your clothes?" Tomoyo  
  
"That's a simple matter. Don't worry about it." Eriol  
  
"Well if that so, then I have nothing to worry about." Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo let Eriol slept in the guestroom. 


	7. Tomoyo's Secret Finally Revealed

Hi!! It's me again. Well how about the last chapter? I think write really slow don't you guys agree with me? Sometimes I hate myself. I always felt like I'm very useless and worse of all stupid. Sorry, please don't miss understood what I've just said well it's because I'm a bit stress lately. The upcoming exam, the upcoming new year and how will I continue my life. I always stayed up till it's 4 or 5 a.m. It's .........Kay I'll stop babling and please enjoy the story!!!! r+r!!!  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
That night, it was precisely midnight.  
Tomoyo was still awake. She took the envelope and unsealed it. She found a picture of her father and mother and also herself when she was three. She was so touch to see the picture. Then she found a letter for her. It says (I don't know Tomoyo's father name so I name him as Spiro) 'Dear Tomoyo, when you are reading this I have no longer existed. When the day you were born, I can feel something special from you. Your existents fill the Daidouji's family with happiness. You have the power to bring happiness for everyone. Your sweet smile and your shining eye. You must've been a very kind, soft and an attractive girl now. If I have a chance to live again, the first person I would want to see is you. I leave this letter for you is because I wanted to tell you something important. I was raise in a famous family. They treated me like a treasure and I love them very much. Then one day, a strange boy appears in front of the mansion. My parents were so kind that they let the boy stay there, though. His name is Mong Yuet. They treated him just like how they treated me, but it was the beginning of the tragedy. Since the day when the boy came to the mansion, everything was changing. My parents started to quarrel; the maids began to get very scared whenever they see Yuet and the mansion gets creepier everyday. Three month later, my father past away and Yuet was smiling sheepishly at the funeral. My mother didn't even cared about my father's death'. Tomoyo was horrified of the story but she continue on reading it. 'But one thing kept on spinning in my brain. That is he never spoke to me, not even saying hello to me since the first day he arrives there. But he always looks at me with an evil look. One day, my mother was ill. I kept her company and she revealed her family secret to me and also why did she acts like she don't care about my father. She said Yuet had cast a spell in the house and she had to act that way so that Yuet will not notice that she was free from his spell. She was easily freed from it, is because she has the blood of a powerful sorcerer. She was the sorcerer daughter. Yet the sorcerers name is Fu Ming and her real name is Fu Ying. She told me everything about her past and lastly she removes all of her magic to me. She said I had my own power that is the power of light and heals. That's why I wasn't infected by the spell. Then suddenly my mother holds her throat and it seems like there was something stuck in it. Then she cough and bloods came out from her mouth. Her blood was everywhere on her bed. Then she was silent and then she called my name. She said to me her last words…  
  
"My dear son, after I'm gone I want you to go as far as you could from this house. And don't you ever return to this house. Try to stay undetected by Mong Yuet. Go to Japan and a place called Tomoeda. Stay there, it's the only place he can't find you." Ying  
  
"But mother, why Japan?" Spiro  
  
"My brother live there and he can protect you from any harm. Now go! He's coming! Go, quickly!!" Ying  
  
"Um, but mother…" Spiro  
  
"No but, just go! Don't be stubborn." Ying  
  
Then she throws a light towards me and I was trap in it. I was shouting as loud as I could but then I was unconscious. When I wake up, the first thing I saw is Tokyo Tower. I was floating on top of it with the help of the transparent light that was throw to me by my mother.' Tears wet Tomoyo's face but she still keeps on reading it. 'Then I fly till' it stops in front of a huge mansion. A man came out from the mansion and he greets me. He took me inside the mansion. The mansion was just like mine. Then the man spoke.  
  
"How are you Spiro? And where's your mother?" the man   
  
"Huh, mother? She's-she's…she's dead." Spiro  
  
The man was very shock that his jaw was wide open to hear the news.  
  
"How? When?" The man  
  
"Yesterday. She was killed by a spell." Spiro  
  
"Ying, I'm sorry for not protecting you. Who did that to her?" the man  
  
"Um, a boy about my age name Mong Yuet." Spiro  
  
"Mong Yuet? I should've known." The man  
  
"Um, may I ask?" Spiro  
  
"Of course, what is it?" the man  
  
"Who are you?" Spiro  
  
"I'm your uncle, my name's Toshi." The man  
  
"So you're my mother's brother. Finally I've found you." Spiro  
  
"Yes, and I'll help and train you to control your magic well." Toshi  
  
"Thank you." Spiro  
  
"You had a strong magic in you so I'm going to let it out. But first, I need to teach you how to speak Japanese. Um, or a bath first." Toshi  
  
After that day I practice as hard as I could to achieve the best. Uncle Toshi said I had a potential to be the greatest Sorcerer alive. But there's a bit of mistake that is I could not let out all of the powers. It's because the power came from a woman and it suits only woman. That's why I place it in your body.' Tomoyo's eyes widened. ' Yes, you must've be very shock now won't you? Don't worry, soon enough you'll discovered it yourself. Then I met your mother, she has the spirit of a man. That's what I like about her. But she's kind of in love with her cousin, Nadeshiko. I married her and a year later she was ready to labour you. There you are born to this world in a perfect shape. When you were three I can feel your strength, you have it all. Gentle, beautiful and kindness in you. But then so ever, I felt Yuet's aura getting stronger and nearer. That's why I leave you and your mother. Your mother was crying everyday and night. She knows that I will never return again. She forbids me to go. But I insist to go and leaving the both of you together. You might be thinking where I am now. And I bet your mother told you that I'm still alive and travelling all around the world. Well, the truth is I was killed in the battle between Yuet and me. Now I know why he didn't cast any spell on me. It's because he was waiting for you to be born. He wants you. You might think I'm still alive when I said that but I can see the future. And I can see you will be meeting a boy who was a reincarnation of the greatest magician ever live, Clow Reed. And he is going to protect you from any harm. He's the one who's gonna teach you how to control your power. And I can see something more between you two. But I will not tell you what is it. I want you to find it out by your self and by the way there's something for you in the envelope. Well I have to pen off now. Sayonara, my dear sweet.  
  
Love, Spiro, your loving father.  
  
Tomoyo, sadly check inside the envelope and found nothing. But she just leave it behind and went to sleep.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Izyan_Syazwani Mohd@Sun_Nani@Izy  
Sunday, 23rd Septemder 2001 


	8. Eriol is acting weird

This story is about the love story of E+T from Card Captor Sakura. I hope you all will like it. If there's something you want to comment about this fic, please send it to my e-mail address Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com.   
  
Note:   
I don't own Card Captor Sakura although I wish I did. I only own the story and please don't sue me. Because I'm not rich!!   
  
Note 2:  
They were eighteen year old and up in this story. And a bit of S+S moments, okay, okay very little of S+S moments.   
  
Note 3:   
Today is my elder sister's birthday!! So I'd like to wish her Happy Birthday and and when are you gonna get married?! I can't wait to have a real neice!!!!  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The next morning,  
Tomoyo wakes up a bit late than she usually does. She step out of her room and was greet by Eriol. Eriol has done breakfast for her. She smiles at Eriol.  
  
"Ohayo, Tomoyo-san. I've done breakfast for you, hope you'll love it." Eriol  
  
"Ohayo, and arigato Eriol-kun. You done have to do this, by the way you're a guest here." Tomoyo  
  
"Consider it as a birthday present. Um, here, for you." Eriol  
  
Eriol handed her a small gift box. She accepted it.  
  
"What is this?" Tomoyo  
  
"See it for your self. I hope you'll like it." Eriol  
  
She opens the box and found a platinum necklace with a sun shape locket (it looks like Eriol's sun wand).   
  
"Eriol-kun, this present is too much I can't accept it. It's too valuable." Tomoyo  
  
"Don't worry, just take it. I really want you to have it. It belongs to Clow's Mistress, Li Siu Lan." Eriol  
  
"Really? Huh, Clow's Mistress? Do you mean that…" Tomoyo  
  
Eriol cut her before she could finish her word.  
  
"Yes, it's a belongings of Clow's Mistress. And I really want you to have it." Eriol  
  
"But why, it's very expensive. I can't..." Tomoyo  
  
"I gave it to is because you have the same personality as the Clow's Mistress. It's like the both of you posses the same spirit. The sweet spirit." Eriol  
  
"That's so sweet of you Eriol-kun. Alright, I'll accept it and thank you for it." Tomoyo  
  
"Oh yeah, have you open the envelope?" Eriol  
  
Tomoyo's face turns pale. Eriol notices this and he ask her.  
  
"What is it, Tomoyo-san?" Eriol  
  
"Nothing. I'm fine." Tomoyo  
  
"Are you sure about that? You don't look too well." Eriol  
  
"I…um, here. Read it yourself." Tomoyo  
  
Said Tomoyo as she handed the envelope to Eriol. Eriol read it, after finish reading it he looks at her.  
  
"No wonder you that you don't look really happy." Eriol  
  
"Eriol-kun, I caused my father's death. He was killed in a battle because of me. And he leaves my mother because of me! I feel so guilty!" Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo drop to her knees sobbing her tears. Eriol came closer to her and hugs her. She was so surprise, but she decided to wrap her arms around him.  
  
"Don't say that. I can feel that your father really loves you. That's why he does that. Now, rub your tears Tomoyo-san." Eriol  
  
Says Eriol as he handed a handkerchief to her. Tomoyo look at him straight in the eyes.  
  
"Have you read the last part?" Tomoyo  
  
"Yes, I have." Eriol  
  
"Do you think I have magical abilities?" Tomoyo  
  
"Well, it says here you do and …" Eriol  
  
"And?" Tomoyo  
  
"I'm not quite sure about it. But if you don't mind, I could possibly let it out." Eriol  
  
"You mean it?" Tomoyo  
  
"Of course." Eriol  
  
"Wait, I've think about it and I don't think I wanna do it." Tomoyo  
  
"Why?" Eriol  
  
"I think I'm not ready to go through my life as a sorcerer or a magician." Tomoyo  
  
"I understand, I was once like you. But it is my destiny as the reincarnation of Clow Reed. I can't stop it from happening only waiting for it as it is my fate." Eriol  
  
"Why must I go through this kind of life? What you say is right but if it's really fate then let it happen naturally, okay?" Tomoyo  
  
"If you insist so, I'm not gonna urge you." Eriol  
  
"Arigato, Eriol-kun. You're so sweet." Tomoyo  
  
"You are welcome, Lady Tomoyo." Eriol  
  
Tomoyo laugh a little.  
  
"Since when I've become a 'lady'?" Tomoyo  
  
"You are already a lady Tomoyo-san. Since the first day I saw you here, I can't believe that it's really you. You've grown very well. And you are a lady since I met you at Japan. Even you're still a primary school student but you're brain work as good as Albert Einstein." Eriol  
  
"Stop it or I'll zip your mouth. But it's quite amusing. Ah yes, school break is ending next week. Have you done your assignment?" Tomoyo  
  
"Yes. Why did you ask?" Eriol  
  
"I want to borrow it, can I?" Tomoyo  
  
"Sure, you can come to my house to pick it up anytime you want." Eriol  
  
"Thanks." Tomoyo  
  
Eriol went home after an hour there. Tomoyo watches him from her window.  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
Why do I have the feeling that Eriol is very disoriented after he read the letter? He seems to look a bit unhappy even he tries to hide it from me. And to think that he knows everything about me and I don't. It's like he's been watching me all the time. Hmm, one more thing kept spinning in my head. He seems to be like jealous when he came back from China when he saw me and John walking together. ……Is he…it couldn't be, he only treats me like his very best friend and nothing more. But could it be? Maybe he does like me.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Send it your comments about my story to my e-mail that is Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com or just review it here.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Izyan Syazwani Mohd@Izy@Sun_Nani  
Tuesday, 25th September. 


	9. Tomoyo is in danger

This story is about the love story of E+T from Card Captor Sakura. I hope you all will like it. If there's something you want to comment about this fic, please send it to my e-mail address Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com.   
  
Note:   
I don't own Card Captor Sakura although I wish I did. I only own the story and please don't sue me. Because I'm not rich!!   
  
Note 2:  
They were eighteen year old and up in this story. And a bit of S+S moments, okay, okay very little of S+S moments.   
  
Note 3:  
This is the last chapter I'm going to write in this time being cos' I need to study!!!! I need to do my last study before the exam. I want to do as well as I can. I want to score a beautiful score. Wish me luck!! I'll continue this story on the end of October kay?  
  
Note 4:   
Thank you for everyone who reviewed my story and I was so happy about it. You guys are the best!! Korinna Myorin, Séliya, Cathaeris, Hardy, littlewolfsyaoran, E-chan Hidaka, Anime, mystical_cancer and b !!!   
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A few days before the end of the school break,   
Tomoyo was walking towards Eriol's mansion. But suddenly she felt like she was being followed and she stops.   
  
"Who is it? Anybody here? Answer me! I know you can hear me." Tomoyo  
  
A group of boys surprisingly appeared in front of her. All of their faces were covered with a mask. All of them made their move by surrounding Tomoyo. Tomoyo was very scared that she screams as hard as she could. Not far from there, Eriol overheard the screams.  
  
"That voice seems very familiar, hmm. It's Tomoyo." Eriol  
  
He took his staff and vanishes his self. Back to Tomoyo. One of the boy spoke.  
  
"We are commanded to bring you back to our young master, The Dream Taker." The boy  
  
Tomoyo was very scared that she wasn't moving at all. Suddenly a beam of light shot one of the boys. Tomoyo look up and saw Eriol above her.   
  
"Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo  
  
Then suddenly Tomoyo was floating towards Eriol. Eriol wrapped his hand around her waist and mumble some magic words. Tomoyo was surprise that Eriol put his hand around her waist. Then there was a flash of light. Tomoyo close her eyes because the flash causes pain to her eyes. When She opens her eyes, all of the boys were gone and she found her self in a very huge bedroom. It's as big as the king's chamber in a castle. The door creek a bit and there was a tall girl coming in the room. Her eyes and her hair were as red as rubies. Then she call out…  
  
"Daidouji-san!!" the girl  
  
The girl ran towards Tomoyo and hugs her.  
  
"Who…are…y-you…you're hurting…m-me." Tomoyo  
  
The girl releases her grip from Tomoyo.  
  
"Don't you remember me? It's me Akizuki Nakuru!" the girl  
  
Tomoyo was very disbelief. Then she look at her.  
  
"Nakuru-chan? Ruby moon?" Tomoyo  
  
"That's me alright." Nakuru  
  
"I was told that you are at China." Tomoyo  
  
"Well, my training is complete. We've just got back an hour ago." Nakuru  
  
"But where am I?" Tomoyo  
  
"You're in my room."   
  
A voice came from outside the door.   
  
"How are you feeling now Tomoyo-san?"   
  
"Eriol-kun, you fright. I thought it was one of those boys." Tomoyo  
  
Then Eriol came in the room. He brought a glass of water. He handed it to Tomoyo. Tomoyo took it from his hands and drank it.  
  
"Tomoyo-san, where are your guards? If I'm not wrong, your mother hired two bodyguards for you." Eriol  
  
"I've fired them. I told them to back to their agency." Tomoyo  
  
A black cat with wing popped out from Eriol's pocket.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that Daidouji-san." The black cat   
  
"Eh, aren't you Suppi-chan?" Tomoyo  
  
The black cat then took a glance at her.  
  
"Yeah! Wow, you still remember me! Hey, hey, but I'm still going to haul over the coals you for firings your bodyguards." Suppi  
  
"I just don't like being watch everywhere I go. I don't want to feel my life the same when I was little. You know something, it's very tiring your brain." Tomoyo  
  
"Well okay. But I'm glad you're safe." Suppi  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Nakuru  
  
Eriol just stared at Tomoyo. Nakuru saw this and…  
  
"I'm going to make some biscuits and tea. Suppi-chan, why don't you come with me and help me?" Nakuru  
  
"But I…" Suppi  
  
Nakuru uses her eyelash to signals to Suppi to get out of the room that instant. Suppi then took a glance towards Eriol and Tomoyo and he looks back to Nakuru and nodded. The both of them walk out the room leaving Eriol and Tomoyo together. Eriol was about to speak but Tomoyo cut him off.  
  
"Eriol-kun." Tomoyo  
  
"Yes." Eriol  
  
"Thank you." Tomoyo  
  
"For what?" Eriol  
  
"For saving me back there." Tomoyo  
  
"Oh, that? It's nothing, you're welcome." Eriol  
  
"Hey, why didn't you tell me that Nakuru-chan and Suppi-chan are back?" Tomoyo  
  
"I was going to tell you but you didn't pick up your phone when I call you yesterday." Eriol  
  
"Yesterday? Oh yes, I went to the bookshop buy a new book. And I stop at an ice-cream shop. That's why I didn't pick up the phone because I'm not at home." Tomoyo  
  
Eriol just look at her with a serious look. Tomoyo notice it and she asks him what's wrong.  
  
"Eriol-kun, is there something bothering you?" Tomoyo  
  
"Yes, it's about you." Eriol  
  
"Me? What is it?" Tomoyo  
  
"Do you have any idea who are those boys and why are they trying to capture you?" Eriol  
  
"I don't know who they but what I know is they've said that they want to bring me to their young master, the Dream…mm…Taker or something like that." Tomoyo  
  
"The dream taker? Are you positive you didn't hear wrong?" Eriol  
  
"That's what I heard." Tomoyo  
  
"It must be him." Eriol  
  
"Must be whom?" Tomoyo  
  
"Um, no one. Just someone I might know." Eriol  
  
"Then who is it?" Tomoyo  
  
"Maybe a friend of mine." Eriol  
  
"You better tell me what's going on now. I can see from your eyes that you are hiding something from me." Tomoyo  
  
"It's…" Eriol  
  
Before he could finish his words the door bangs by some force. It was Nakuru and Suppi bringing tea and some biscuits.  
  
"Okay who wants an egg tart?" Nakuru  
  
Eriol's POV  
  
That was close.  
  
"Tomoyo-san, you must eat my egg tart! It's very delicious, I've learn to make it from my sensei at China." Nakuru  
  
"Yeah, and prepare a doctor here before you get a stomach ache cause by Nakuru's newly learn recipe." Suppi  
  
"Hey, you better watch your mouth. Or I'll feed you with a lot of sugar." Nakuru  
  
Suppi flies towards Eriol's back to hide from Nakuru as she threatened him. Tomoyo laugh gleefully seeing the way that Nakuru and Suppi acts.  
  
"Eriol-kun." Tomoyo  
  
"Yes?" Eriol  
  
"I think I be better be going now. I don't want to bother you guys here." Tomoyo  
  
"Aww, Tomoyo-san, what makes you think you're bothering us here." Suppi  
  
"Yeah, we're happy to have you here. By the way you've help my master a lot. Please don't go, please?" Nakuru  
  
Tomoyo looks at Eriol.  
  
"Yeah, Nakuru is right. By the way if you're here I can protect you anytime. And of course you don't want that incident to happen again, won't you?" Eriol  
  
"Well, um…I…" Tomoyo  
  
"Onegai!" Nakuru & Suppi  
  
"If you insist, okay." Tomoyo  
  
"Yeah!" Nakuru  
  
"But what about my clothes?" Tomoyo  
  
"I'll accompany you to your house to pack your things." Eriol  
  
"And I'll cook dinner while you guys go there okay? And Suppi-chan, you must help me and be my food tester." Nakuru  
  
"Oh god." Suppi  
  
Everyone in the room laughs.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Send it your comments about my story to my e-mail that is Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com or just review it here.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Izyan Syazwani@Izy@Sun_Nani  
Thursday, 27th September 2001 


	10. Is it really you father?

This story is about the love story of E+T from Card Captor Sakura. I hope you all will like it. If there's something you want to comment about this fic, please send it to my e-mail address Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com.   
  
Note:   
I don't own Card Captor Sakura although I wish I did. I only own the story and please don't sue me. Because I'm not rich!!   
  
Note 2:  
They were eighteen year old and up in this story. And a bit of S+S moments, okay, okay very little of S+S moments.  
  
  
  
Note 3:  
  
Okay I lied!!! I said the last chapter was the last on this month. Well it's not!!! I just can't get my hands off the computer. It's like the computer contains some sort of magic.  
  
  
  
Note 4:  
  
This is the last chapter I'm going to write in this time being cos' I need to study!!!! I need to do my last study before the exam. I want to do as well as I can. I want to score a beautiful score. Wish me luck!!   
  
  
  
Note 5:  
  
Okay I really mean it this time!!! This is the last chapter for on this time being. I'll upload the next chapter on the end of October okay? Please don't flame me with anything. -_-   
  
  
  
Note 6:  
  
Thanks for all of your supports!!!!!  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
At Tomoyo's apartment,  
  
Tomoyo was busy packing her clothe in her room while Eriol waits for her at the hall. After a few minutes Tomoyo came out from the room.   
  
  
  
"Okay lets go!" Tomoyo  
  
  
  
"Are you sure that's everything you have?" Eriol  
  
  
  
"Um, yup. Ne, you're reminding me on something. But what is it?" Tomoyo  
  
  
  
"Well what is it?" Eriol  
  
  
  
"Aha, I've just thought so!" Tomoyo  
  
  
  
Tomoyo went into her room and walk out with an envelope.  
  
  
  
"It's my dads letter." Tomoyo  
  
  
  
"Let me hold that for you." Eriol  
  
  
  
"Why thank you, Eriol-kun." Tomoyo  
  
  
  
As Eriol receive the envelope, it drops to the floor. Eriol quickly pick it up and something drop out from the envelope and it landed just right besides Tomoyo's feet. It was a shiny thing and Tomoyo pick it up. It was a ring. The shape of the ring is similar to Tomoyo.  
  
  
  
"This ring's pattern looks really alike with the necklace locket that you gave me for my birthday." Tomoyo  
  
  
  
"What?" Eriol  
  
  
  
Eriol was really surprise to hear it. He took the ring and stare at it.  
  
  
  
"It can't be…this is Clow's mistress ring. But it was lost for centuries. How did…?" Eriol  
  
  
  
Tomoyo was surprise too. She took the ring from Eriol and took out her necklace and look and it that instant.   
  
  
  
"Yes, the both of them have the same shapes and pattern. What a coincidence! Maybe it's just a gift from my father that looks like it?" Tomoyo  
  
  
  
"No it is the ring of the Clow's Mistress. It has the same magic as the necklace. That means…you are related with Clow Reed." Eriol  
  
  
  
Tomoyo gasped and the necklace and the ring fell to the ground and suddenly there was a beam of light came out from the two of the item. What they saw was amazing. They saw two figures. Eriol recognise one of them, it was Clow's mistress, Li Siu Lan. But Eriol didn't really catch up who is the other man. He looks at Tomoyo and saw her jaw was open as the sign of very flabbergast. Then she said…  
  
  
  
"Father…" Tomoyo  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay, that was short!!! R+R!!! Or Send it your comments about my story to my e-mail that is Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com or just review it here.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Izyan Syazwani@Izy@Sun_Nani  
Thursday, 29th September 2001 


	11. The Truth Of Tomoyo's Secret

This story is about the love story of E+T from Card Captor Sakura (well sort of). I hope you all will like it. If there's something you want to comment about this fic, please send it to my e-mail address Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com.   
  
Note:   
I don't own Card Captor Sakura although I wish I did. I only own the story and please don't sue me. Because I'm not rich!!! But if you still wants to sue me, hmm lets see what did I have. If you still wants to sue me the only things I have is $10.00, a Gorillaz poster,2 FFX poster, a Digimon Poster, a Pokemon poster, a mountain of comic books, two medals, a big Teddy Bear called Mini, a few candles, a cat and a Chinese caligraphy.  
  
Note 2:  
They were eighteen year old and up in this story. And a bit of S+S moments, okay, okay very little of S+S moments.  
  
Note 3:  
Sorry about the last chapter because I made it ...I mean quite short...please no flames okay?  
  
Note 4:  
I think this chapter is about a bit dull (well all of my stories are dull, duh!!!)   
  
Note 5:  
On 2nd October 2001, I want to wish a happy 14th birthday to my best friend and may God bless her. I wish that our friendship will last til' the end of our life.   
  
Note 6:  
I wish a very good luck to all of my friends who's taking the PMR test on 16th October. Especially my adopted brother, Akkir, Naim, Qamari, Farid, Farouk, Rahimah, Lorrane, Alicia, Alyani and the whole people in 3 Bestari. Good luck and do your best!!! SMKDMS sure wins!!!  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Eriol was stun hearing what he had heard. Then the man look towards Tomoyo with a smile.  
  
"You've grown beautifully, my child." The man  
  
"Father…is it really you? Or I'm just...I'm just daydreaming?" Tomoyo  
  
"Yes, it's me. You don't have to be afraid of me. You know that I will not ever try to harm you my child." The man  
  
Eriol quickly came in front of Tomoyo to protect her from that man. Then Siu Lan came to him.  
  
"Eriol, don't be afraid. He is Spiro, he is Tomoyo's father." Siu Lan  
  
"Father!" Tomoyo  
  
She ran towards him and tries to hug him but she walk through him. As she turn back and she ask…  
  
"Father! What happen to you? Why can't I touch you?" Tomoyo  
  
Spiro looks at Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo dear, I am no longer existed. Yuet killed me. And what you see now is just a holographic image of me." Spiro  
  
"No! Tell me you're lying, please!" Tomoyo  
  
Spiro's face saddened as he took a glance at his daughter.  
  
"No…it's not true…no…it can't be…no!!!" Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo shouted as hard as she could. Eriol grab her and shook her.  
  
"Tomoyo-san calm down! There's nothing we can do about it." Eriol  
  
"No, I can't accept it…" Tomoyo  
  
Then she fell down to her knees and fell unconscious.   
  
"Tomoyo-san! Wake up!" Eriol  
  
Spiro and Clow's Mistress came to Eriol.  
  
"I know it's hard for her to accept it. But there's nothing I can do about it." Spiro  
  
"Pardon me, but can I ask you something?" Eriol  
  
"Of course, go ahead Clow-san." Spiro  
  
"Why is it that the ring was inside the envelope while Tomoyo had search for it but she found nothing? And where did it came from? It was just in there when it was in my hand." Eriol  
  
"Well it's simple. I was afraid if the ring goes to the wrong hand so I made it to be there when it reach Clow's magic." Spiro  
  
"It was wise that you gave her my necklace. It was mine and I gave it to Spiro's mother, Fu Ying. And now the jewelleries is past down to her granddaughter, Daidouji Tomoyo." Siu Lan  
  
Eriol didn't believe what he had heard from Li Siu Lan. It was very unbelievable because Tomoyo came from a very powerful sorcerers family and he never detected Tomoyo's Magic. Then Spiro spoke to him.  
  
"Clow-san, now I leave my one and only daughter to you. I hope you'll take care of her as good as possible. And please protect her from Yuet. I can feel an aura as similar as his aura about a throw of stone but this one is a lot stronger." Spiro  
  
"What? But why can't I feel it?" Eriol  
  
"It's because he know how to control and hide his aura's and yet it's indeed very special." Siu Lan  
  
"The special of his magic is he can make everyone don't ask him any questions about his past and he makes people say something that is not meant to be spoke out and he can make people like him. And he can control the people perfectly. But that magic only effective to normal human beings and you don't have to worry because you're a magician. So there's nothing for you to be afraid of." Spiro  
  
"That's something good to be heard. But…" Eriol  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, Spiro and Li Siu Lan started to disappear from his eyes. Spiro speaks his last words to Eriol.  
  
"Please, Clow-san. Take care of my daughter; she's the only Daidouji who has power now. And I don't want her to drop to the wrong hands especially Mong Yuet. And please tell her that I love her very much and if you don't mind please send my regards to Sonomi. She will understand. See you in the other world, Clow-san." Spiro  
  
"Teach her how to control her power, Eriol." Siu Lan  
  
"But I…" Eriol  
  
The both of them were no longer to be seen anywhere in the house. Eriol took a glance at Tomoyo's unexpressions face, then he look at the windows. The sun was setting down and the day faded to night.   
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Send it your comments about my story to my e-mail that is Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com or just review it here.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Izyan Syazwani@Izy@Sun_Nani  
Tuesday, 16th October 2001 


	12. Ben's Identities Revealed

This story is about the love story of E+T from Card Captor Sakura (well sort of). I hope you all will like it. If there's something you want to comment about this fic, please send it to my e-mail address Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com.   
  
Note:   
I don't own Card Captor Sakura although I wish I did. I only own the story and please don't sue me. Because I'm not rich!!! But if you still wants to sue me, hmm lets see what did I have. If you still wants to sue me the only things I have is $10.00, a Gorillaz poster,2 FFX poster, a Digimon Poster, a Pokemon poster, a mountain of comic books, two medals, a big Teddy Bear called Mini, a few candles, a cat and a Chinese caligraphy.  
  
Note 2:  
They were eighteen year old and up in this story. And a bit of S+S moments, okay, okay very little of S+S moments.  
  
Note 3:  
Sorry about the last chapter because I made it ...I mean quite short...please no flames okay?  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile, at another place,  
A boy walks into a dark room. There was a tall man standing and he's laughing out loud.   
  
"What makes you so happy now father? I've never seen you in such a happy mood before." The boy  
  
"Well, can't you guess, Ben?" the man  
  
Ben looks at his father, puzzled on what his thinking about.  
  
"No I can't guess it. Would you mind telling me?" Ben  
  
"Of course my son." The man  
  
"Then what is it?" Ben  
  
"I've founded Spiro's daughter location. She's here, in England. And I can feel her aura's getting stronger and a few minutes a go I also felt Spiro's existents. And it just gone 'poof' nowhere to be sense in this world. But his daughter's aura is getting stronger. That was kind of odd. What do you think about it?" the man  
"Hmm, maybe it's just his daughter's aura you sense. You do said before that her aura's and his aura's are quite similar." Ben  
  
"Maybe and maybe not but I'll stick with your conclusion my son." The man  
  
Out of the blue, a boy with mask came into the room. He bows when he saw Ben and his father.  
  
"Young master, we failed to bring back the girl for you. And for this I must die." The boy (okay I'll simply name him as Naiem)   
  
The man was quite confused on what's happening right in front of his eyes.  
  
"God, what is going on here? And why must you die? And what girl are you talking about?" the man  
  
"Pardon me, Master Mong Yuet (God!!! He's Yuet!!! Aaah!!! And-and Ben is his son!!! That makes it even worse!!!). But young master sent me and my man to capture a Japanese girl." Naiem  
  
"A Japanese girl? Ben you didn't tell me about any Japanese girl?" Yuet  
  
"Um, it's …I aaah… " Ben  
  
"What are you hiding from me, my son?" Yuet  
  
"Um, well…it's not something really big or serious just students matter. Ehehe." Ben  
  
"Oh, really? If you don't want to answer it, Naiem will. Won't you, Naiem?" Yuet  
  
"Yes, my lord." Naiem  
  
"Then spill it." Yuet  
  
"Young master sent me and my man to capture a Japanese girl." Naiem  
  
Yuet stares at Ben with his fiery eyes. Then he glances back to Naiem.  
  
"Japanese eh? So, what's that girl's name?" Yuet  
  
"I'm very sorry my lord but I don't know her name. Forgive me, master." Naiem  
  
"You are forgiven and now, please leave me and my son alone." Yuet  
  
"As you wish my lord." Naiem  
  
Then he walks out the room. It was silent until Yuet stares at Ben.  
  
"So, what do you have to say now my son?" Yuet  
  
"What? I don't know." Ben  
  
"What's her name?" Yuet  
  
"Who?" Ben  
  
"The Japanese girl? Hello?" Yuet  
  
Ben turns his face from his father.  
  
"Her name is Daidouji Tomoyo." Ben  
  
Yuet was electric shock when he heard what Ben just said.  
  
"Daidouji…are you positive it's Daidouji?" Yuet  
  
"That's what she told the whole class." Ben  
  
"You're in the same class with her? Why didn't you tell me before, Shou?" Yuet  
  
"Why should I? It's important. And don't if you don't mind please call me Ben, father. I hate that stinking name! Mong Shou! Does it sound good?" Ben   
  
"Yeah, it does." Yuet  
  
"Well I don't like it. Please father, for once don't make me that mad again." Ben  
  
"You know something my son? Sometimes your power is getting very weak." Yuet  
  
"What makes you say that?" Ben  
  
"Because, every time you're angry you released your power. And you're getting totally weak. You can't even sense Spiro's daughter even she was near you." Yuet  
  
Ben was stun on what he heard.  
  
"What did you mean she's near me?" Ben  
  
"Do you know whose Daidouji Tomoyo's father is? Well you don't know, don't you? Her father is Spiro or should I say Daidouji Satoki." Yuet  
  
Ben's eyeball grew larger.  
"W-what?! It can't be! A harmless girl like her is Spiro's daughter? And-and I've never sense her any magical ability from her. Your talking nonsense father." Ben  
  
"She was still a mortal until today. Her power was release not long ago. If you're not satisfied, you can check it out." Yuet  
  
"…" Ben  
  
"So, why are you trying to catch her anyway?" Yuet  
  
"Nothing." Ben  
  
"Ben, I know you're hiding something from me, so spill." Yuet  
  
"Father, please mind your own business. It my problem and please don't involve yourself in it." Ben  
  
"Fine. But sooner or later I'll find out anyway. Now, dismiss. I want to be alone." Yuet  
  
"As you wish father." Ben  
  
Ben walks out of the room. Meanwhile, Yuet was smiling evilly.   
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Send it your comments about my story to my e-mail that is Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com or just review it here.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Izyan Syazwani@Izy@Sun_Nani  
Tuesday, 16th October 2001 


	13. Eriol's not gonna like this

This story is about the love story of E+T from Card Captor Sakura (well sort of). I hope you all will like it. If there's something you want to comment about this fic, please send it to my e-mail address Iz_Syaz@clowmistress.com.   
  
Note:   
I don't own Card Captor Sakura although I wish I did. I only own the story and please don't sue me. Because I'm not rich!!! But if you still wants to sue me, hmm lets see what did I have. If you still wants to sue me the only things I have is $10.00, a Gorillaz poster,2 FFX poster, a Digimon Poster, a Pokemon poster, a mountain of comic books, two medals, a big Teddy Bear called Mini, a few candles, a cat and a Chinese caligraphy.  
  
Note 2:  
They were eighteen year old and up in this story. And a bit of S+S moments, okay, okay very little of S+S moments.  
  
Note 3:  
My country's Sultan just died on last Wenesday and I want to give him Al-Fatihah and may god bless him and sent him to a better for him to stay.  
  
Note 4:  
Thanks for those whom sign their reviews to me. I really appreciate it.   
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
At Eriol's mansion,  
A black flying cat, flew towards a boy whom was sitting on a rocking chair.   
  
"Eriol-sama."   
  
The boy turns to the cat.   
  
"What is it Suppi-chan?" Eriol  
  
"I was wondering. What happen when the two of you were at the apartment?" Suppi  
  
"Hmm? Mmm, something quite shocking that could make your heart beat stops." Eriol  
  
Suppi was bamboozled on what Eriol have just said.  
  
"What do you mean, Eriol-sama?" Suppi   
  
"Aaah… I'm tired. I'll tell you when I'm free, okay?" Eriol  
  
"But…" Suppi  
  
"Night Suppi." Eriol  
  
"Sweet dreams Eriol-sama." Suppi  
  
Eriol left the room living Suppi with his puzzle minds.  
  
The school opening day,  
Eriol and Tomoyo were walking together towards the main entrance.   
  
"How are you today, Tomoyo-san?" Eriol  
  
"I don't know. I think I'm just fine." Tomoyo  
  
"Are you positive? You don't look fine to me." Eriol  
  
"I'm fine, thank you. Eriol-kun, please don't worry too much about me. I can't bear to see you sad because of me." Tomoyo  
  
"Tomoyo-san, your father had given me his word to protect you no matter what the occasions are." Eriol  
  
Tomoyo's face saddened.  
  
"Ah, why am I so dumb. I had the opportunity to meet my father and talk to him in person but then again I push the once in a lifetime opportunity away from me. Sometimes I hate my self." Tomoyo  
  
Tears started to fall from her violet eyes. Eriol took out his handkerchief and wipe away Tomoyo's tears. Tomoyo look at him.  
  
"Eriol-kun." Tomoyo  
  
"Yes." Eriol  
  
"Why did you treat me like this?" Tomoyo  
  
"Is it wrong?" Eriol  
  
"No, of course not." Tomoyo  
  
"Then what is it?" Eriol  
  
"It's just that you treat me too nice. Even my mother didn't really treat me like this. But why, tell me one reason." Tomoyo  
  
"I…" Eriol  
  
"Gosh! It's already 8:55 a.m.! And our class is at 9. Let's go, Eriol-kun, or we'll be late for our class." Tomoyo  
  
"Sur-sure." Eriol  
  
The both of them walk into their classes.   
  
That afternoon,  
Tomoyo was looking for Eriol but suddenly she bumped into a guy.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Eh, James? Is that really you?" Tomoyo  
  
The boy looks at her.  
  
"Ms Daidouji." James  
  
"That sounds too formal, just call me Tomoyo." Tomoyo  
  
"Um, sure Ms Tomoyo." James  
  
"Tomoyo, no Ms or what ever." Tomoyo  
  
"Oh, okay, Tomoyo." James  
  
"That's just wonderful. So why are you kinda in a rush?" Tomoyo  
  
"I'm looking for John and his friends. Have you seen them anywhere?" James  
  
"Nope." Tomoyo  
  
Suddenly, there was a hand wrapping Tomoyo's waist. Tomoyo was very stun and nearly scream but the guy behind her put his hand on Tomoyo's mouth to keep her quite.  
  
"Who are you? And what do you want from me?" Tomoyo  
  
"Nothing. Just wanna have a nice chat with you."  
  
"John, what are you doing? Let her go." James  
  
The guy releases her.  
  
"John." Tomoyo  
  
"Hi sweetheart. You didn't even want to see me when you got that weirdo back." John  
  
"Hey, don't call him that. He's not a weirdo and he's my second most best friend." Tomoyo  
  
"Second? Who's the first?" John  
  
"Why do you care so much about it? It doesn't even relate to you." Tomoyo  
  
"Um, I better be going now. I have a class on three. See you later Tomoyo. And John, don't you dare do anything to her." James  
  
"Sure." John  
  
John fakes an angelic smile while James left Tomoyo with him. Then he turns to Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo." John  
  
"Yes." Tomoyo  
  
"Would you like to have dinner with me?" John  
  
"Um, I've promise someone to have dinner with tonight." Tomoyo  
  
"Oh really? Then I'll join you and your friend." John  
  
"Huh?" Tomoyo  
  
"You wouldn't mind don't you? Then I'll meet you at your house on 7? Okay bye." John  
  
"B-but…" Tomoyo  
  
Before she could finish John has already leave the place.  
  
"Eriol is not gonna like this. What should I do?" Tomoyo  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Send it your comments about my story to my e-mail that is Iz_Syaz@clowmistress.com or just review it here.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Izyan Syazwani@Izy@Sun_Nani  
Friday, 23rdNovember 2001 


	14. Tomoyo meets Yuet

This story is about the love story of E+T from Card Captor Sakura (well sort of). I hope you all will like it. If there's something you want to comment about this fic, please send it to my e-mail address Iz_Syaz@clowmistress.com.   
  
Note:   
I don't own Card Captor Sakura although I wish I did. I only own the story and please don't sue me. Because I'm not rich!!! But if you still wants to sue me, hmm lets see what did I have. If you still wants to sue me the only things I have is $10.00, a Gorillaz poster,3 FFX poster, a huge Faye Wong poster (my big bro give it to me), a Harry Potter poster, a Tomb Raider poster, 2 KOF poster, a Sailormoon, a Digimon Poster, a Pokemon poster, 5 mountain of comic books, two medals, a big Teddy Bear called Mini, a few candles, a cat and a Chinese caligraphy.  
  
Note 2:  
They were eighteen year old and up in this story. And a bit of S+S moments, okay, okay very little of S+S moments.  
  
Note 3:  
Sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter.  
  
Note 4:  
Thanks for those whom sign their reviews to me. I really appreciate it.   
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
7.00 p.m. at Tomoyo's apartment,  
Tomoyo was getting ready for the dinner. She was wearing a navy blue coloured short dress. Suddenly her doorbell starts to shout at her. She quickly ran to the door and open it. When she open the door stands a tall boy with glasses.   
  
"Eriol-kun, you come just right on time. Come in, do please make yourself at home." Tomoyo  
  
"You look nice Tomoyo. The dress really suits you well, you really know how to dress well." Eriol  
  
"Why thank you, Eriol-kun. This old stuff, I made it before I came to England." Tomoyo  
  
"You're very talented Tomoyo. You have a bright future in fashion designing." Eriol  
  
"Thank you. Um, Eriol-kun, I…" Tomoyo  
  
Before she could finish her doorbell shout at her again.  
  
"He's here." Tomoyo  
  
"Who's here?" Eriol  
  
Tomoyo open the door and there stood rather tallboy.  
  
"John, James?" Tomoyo  
  
"Hi Tomoyo." John  
  
"Good evening, Ms Tomoyo." James  
  
Eriol's mouth open a little. Then he pulls Tomoyo to the kitchen.  
  
"Okay spilled." Eriol  
  
"That was what I'm trying to tell to you." Tomoyo  
  
"How? Why?" Eriol  
  
"He ask me for dinner and I old him I've already promise someone and he said he wanted to join us. I tried to refuse him but before I could say a word he was no longer by my side." Tomoyo  
  
"Oh, okay. Forget it just let go get some food. And bring him too. Only because he brings James too okay." Eriol  
  
"You're so sweet Eriol-kun." Tomoyo  
  
The both of them walk out the kitchen.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" James  
  
"We're fine." Eriol  
  
"You tell me that." John  
  
"Okay guys, lets go, I'm hungry." Tomoyo  
  
All of them walk out the apartment and go to a nearby restaurant. After two hours all of them step out of the restaurant.   
  
"Isn't that's Ben who's with that men?" James  
  
"Where?" John  
  
"There on the road side." James  
  
"It is Ben." Eriol  
  
"What is he doing here." Tomoyo  
  
"Hey, Ben!" John  
  
The boy turns around and found who's the owner of the voice who's calling him from behind. John walks towards him, followed by everyone in the group.  
  
"John?" Ben  
  
"Who's that, Ben?" Yuet  
  
"A friend of mine." Ben  
  
John arrives in front of him.  
  
"Ben, what are you doing here and who's this." John  
  
"I'm his father if you're too clueless to notice." Yuet  
  
"Mr Dawn! I'm sorry, please to meet you." John  
  
"John, where are you going? Huh, Ben?" Tomoyo  
  
"Tomoyo." Ben  
  
"Hi, Ben. Who is this?" Tomoyo  
  
"He's my father." Ben  
  
"Please to meet you sir." Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo have a handshake with Yuet.  
  
"Tomoyo-san, where are you? Ben?" Eriol  
  
"You're here too, Hiiragizawa?" Ben  
  
"What are you doing here Ben?" Eriol  
  
"Your so beautiful, Ms Tomoyo. And the dress looks really well on you. You make my blood boil." Yuet  
  
Tomoyo was stun of the way Yuet say about her. Eriol notice this and he grab her.  
  
"Tomoyo-san are you okay? I better take you home." Eriol  
  
"I'll accompany you." John  
  
"Good bye, Mr Dawn and you too Ben." James  
  
The four of them leaves Ben and Yuet there.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Send it your comments about my story to my e-mail that is Iz_Syaz@clowmistress.com or just review it here.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Izyan Syazwani@Izy@Sun_Nani  
Sunday, 2nd Disember 2001 


	15. Ben's feelings

This story is about the love story of E+T from Card Captor Sakura (well sort of). I hope you all will like it. If there's something you want to comment about this fic, please send it to my e-mail address Iz_Syaz@clowmistress.com.   
  
Note:   
I don't own Card Captor Sakura although I wish I did. I only own the story and please don't sue me. Because I'm not rich!!!  
  
Note 2:  
They were eighteen year old and up in this story. And a bit of S+S moments, okay, okay very little of S+S moments.  
  
Note 3:  
Sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter.  
  
Note 4:  
Thanks for those whom sign their reviews to me. I really appreciate it.   
  
Note 5:  
I know and sorry for this chapter going deeply short.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
At Tomoyo's apartment,  
  
"John, we'd better be headed home now. It's late or dad will punish us." James  
  
"Sure. Okay, Tomoyo. See you in class. Sweet dreams, darlin'." John  
  
"Whatever, good night." Tomoyo  
  
The both of them leave the place leaving Tomoyo and Eriol alone.  
  
"Tomoyo, are you okay? You don't look too okay to me. Lets get you inside." Eriol  
  
"Hai." Tomoyo  
  
At the other place,  
There stood Ben and his father.  
  
"Father, why did you say those words to her?" Ben  
  
"Well, she really is beautiful. I can't control it." Yuet  
  
"Father, she's about my age and your ninety years older than her. So forget it." Ben  
  
"Then you'll take her." Yuet  
  
"She's pretty but I can't." Ben  
  
"Why?" Yuet  
  
"A friend of mine had a total crush on her I will not disturb him." Ben  
  
"You mean, John?" Yuet  
  
"You know I can get any girl I want don't you?" Ben  
  
"Yes, but except for this one. She had magnificent powers. Me myself is not sure that I can defeat her or not." Yuet  
  
"Father, she's a harmless girl. What could she do to you?" Ben  
  
"When I touch her hands I can feel great powers in her. She needs a real pain to release her powers." Yuet  
  
"You're kidding right?" Ben  
  
"No, this is not the time for jokes. We must have that power. So you must try to get close to her and know her most precious person and destroy him or her then she'll releases her power on that moment when she lose her most precious person. And in that time you must kiss her to absorb her power. And don't think you can fool me young man. I know you like her. You're just letting her go because your friend had a crush on her." Yuet  
  
Ben was stood as a stone when his father said that to him.  
  
"…How did you know father?" Ben  
  
"I'm your father, of course I know." Yuet  
  
"…I don't know what to say." Ben  
  
"Ah yes, who is that boy whom you call as Hiiragizawa?" Yuet  
  
"He's Hiiragizawa Eriol, Tomoyo's best friend." Ben  
  
"You must be careful with him. He's not an ordinary boy. I felt his powers. It's as great as mine and yours." Yuet  
  
"I know father." Ben  
  
"Lets go home. I'm tired, I need to rest to maintain my powers." Yuet  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Send it your comments about my story to my e-mail that is Iz_Syaz@clowmistress.com or just review it here.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Izyan Syazwani@Izy@Sun_Nani  
Thursday, 6th Disember 2001 


	16. Eriol knew about my feelings towards Sak...

This story is about the love story of E+T from Card Captor Sakura (well sort of). I hope you all will like it. If there's something you want to comment about this fic, please send it to my e-mail address Iz_Syaz@clowmistress.com.   
  
Note:   
I don't own Card Captor Sakura although I wish I did. I only own the story and please don't sue me. Because I'm not rich!!! But Ben, Yuet, Spiro(Daidouji Satoshi), Calvin, John, James, Joey, Li Siu Lan (Clow's Mistress), Toshi, Fu Ying, Fu Ming, and Spiro's father.(clow's mistress is not a card mistress she is Clow's Wife and i made that up)  
  
Note 2:  
They were eighteen year old and up in this story. And a bit of S+S moments, okay, okay very little of S+S moments.  
  
Note 3:  
Sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter.  
  
Note 4:  
Thanks for those whom sign their reviews to me. I really appreciate it.   
  
Note 5:  
Okay, I made this chapter a bit loger than before. So enjoy it!!!  
  
Note 6:  
Have you guys watch Harry Potter? Well I just watch it yesterday with my fella friends. It nice and I just simply love it. And by the way thanks for the reviews.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
At Tomoyo's apartment,  
Eriol were making hot chocolate for Tomoyo. He handed the mug to her.  
  
"Tomoyo-san, are you fine? You're shaking, is it too cold? Let me get you your sweater in your room." Eriol  
  
"No. No thank you. I'm fine." Tomoyo  
  
"Are you sure? Please don't lie to me Tomoyo-san. You know how I felt when seeing you like this." Eriol  
  
"I know and I'm sorry for making you feel it. It's just that, Ben's father is weird. He shouldn't say that despite of his age." Tomoyo  
  
"Yeah, you're right. I've never met anyone like that before except for Johnny here, but he's kinda okay now. You've changed him Tomoyo-san." Eriol  
  
"What ever. *Yawn*" Tomoyo  
  
"You better get some sleep Tomoyo-san. I will not bother you anymore. I'll leave now." Eriol  
  
Before he could walk towards the door, he felt a soft and smooth hand grabbing his arms. He turns and he saw it was Tomoyo whom was pulling his arms not letting go of it.  
  
"What is it Tomoyo-san?" Eriol  
  
"Please don't leave, Eriol-kun." Tomoyo  
  
"Sumimasen, what did you mean by that?" Eriol  
  
"Eriol-kun…stay here for a night, onegai?" Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo blushes and try to hide it from Eriol. Eriol's eyes widened.  
  
"I'm so frighten, please accompany me. Just for tonight, onegai?" Tomoyo  
  
"Tomoyo-san…" Eriol  
  
"I beg you to." Tomoyo  
  
"Since you put it that way I might have to say yes." Eriol  
  
"Arigato, Eriol-kun." Tomoyo  
  
"I'll sleep at the couch tonight." Eriol  
  
"Alright." Tomoyo  
  
"Oyasumi, Tomoyo-san." Eriol  
  
"Oyasumi." Tomoyo  
  
After saying their good nights to each other, Tomoyo went to her room to have a rest.  
  
It was precisely midnight,  
Tomoyo was awake at this moment.   
  
"It's hot, I better take a sip of midnight air." Tomoyo  
  
Then she went out and on the way she saw Eriol sleeping soundly on the couch. His glasses are on the table.  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
Is that really Eriol-kun? He looks different from he usually does. He looks more like an ordinary boy. Not the reincarnation of the greatest sorcerer, just a normal and good-looking guy I've ever met. My eyes were never on any guy for more that five seconds. But when I look at Eriol-kun, I felt different. There were a lot of boys in junior high, high school and university who wants to win my heart but not a single of them interest me as I'm interested in Eriol-kun. He's one a billion, despite of how nowadays guys act. They stink, even he have hurt Sakura-chan before I'm not angry with him. It's because I can feel his loneliness and pain on doing that to Sakura-chan. Those navy blue eyes, those bluish hair, it fits him and his personality really well. Ah, what am I saying? I better take some air at the balcony.  
  
She opens the sliding door and walks towards the balcony to have fresh air. While she was at the balcony, Eriol was wide-awake when he heard the sliding door creek. When he opens his eyes he saw an astonishing view of a young lady with long black hair with a beautiful nightgown on the balcony.  
  
"Tomoyo." Eriol  
  
He says it very quietly. Then he went towards her.  
  
"Tomoyo-san?" Eriol  
  
Tomoyo turns around and she was stun to see it was Eriol who was standing right behind her.  
  
"Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo  
  
"Are you alright?" Eriol  
  
"Um, yes. I'm just fine." Tomoyo  
  
"What are you doing up on this hour?" Eriol  
  
"I'm just taking a sip of midnight breeze." Tomoyo  
  
"Oh, so tell me. What is your purpose on asking me to stay?" Eriol  
  
"Um, I uh…I don't know but my instincts tell me that I want you to be by my side." Tomoyo  
  
"You're really the kind of person who really follows your heart, Tomoyo-san." Eriol  
  
Tomoyo stares at Eriol.   
  
"Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo  
  
"Daijobu desu ka?" Eriol  
  
"Iie, daijobu! It's just that are you really Hiiragizawa Eriol that I know?" Tomoyo  
  
"Why? Do I look like someone you don't know?" Eriol  
  
"It's just that you look different without your glasses." Tomoyo  
  
"Is that all? Ha ha ha, well everyone says that. They even say that I look better without it and some say that I look cute with glasses. Me, look cute? That's odd." Eriol  
  
"It's not odd. You do look like a little boy without it or I should say a normal teenage boy and you do look cute with it and you even look even mature too." Tomoyo  
  
Says Tomoyo gleefully.  
  
" *Sweat drops* you still haven't change from your old habit don't you Tomoyo-san?" Eriol  
  
"Yup, maybe I'm a lot older but I just can't leave those habits even video taping Sakura-chan and Li-kun." Tomoyo  
  
"Then why didn't you bring any of your cameras? I was thinking of asking you this question since the day you came." Eriol  
  
"Oh really? Hmm, looks like I've a new subject to be tape. Even without Sakura-chan." Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo smiled an evil smile to Eriol.  
  
" *Sweat drops* and what do you suppose to mean with that smile on your face?" Eriol  
  
"It's pity that I didn't bring any of my camcorders here because my mother won't let me. If not I could've recorded someone that is kinda interesting." Tomoyo  
  
"And I bet that someone is me?" Eriol  
  
Tomoyo nodded her head happily.  
  
"You're right." Tomoyo  
  
"Thanks to your mom that she didn't allow you to bring any." Eriol  
  
"Are you sure? You know that I've got a lot of money and I can buy it here any time I want." Tomoyo  
  
Eriol sweat drops when Tomoyo says that.  
  
"Clever." Eriol  
  
"Thank you." Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo laughs quietly.  
  
"You know something, life in Tomoeda was different when you went back to England six years ago." Tomoyo  
  
"Really? I thought I was just a troublemaker to you guys despite of the way I treated Sakura-chan." Eriol  
  
"The truth is Sakura-chan misses those card captoring days. And I misses to sew her a new costume and video taping her actions when she captures those cards." Tomoyo  
  
"Hmm, same old Tomoyo-san." Eriol  
  
Eriol look at her.  
  
"Tomoyo-san?" Eriol  
  
"Yes." Tomoyo  
  
"Mind if I ask?" Eriol  
  
"Ask what?" Tomoyo  
  
"Do you still have any feelings towards Sakura-chan?" Eriol  
  
Tomoyo was silent.  
  
"It's okay if you don't want to answer that." Eriol  
  
"How do you know?" Tomoyo  
  
"You know that I can read people's thought." Eriol  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot." Tomoyo  
  
"Well, I didn't mean to read your mind. It just ran through my brain. And I just can't help it. I can see that you   
courage Li-kun to tell Sakura-chan how he felt about her but you didn't courage your own self to tell her how   
you feel about her." Eriol  
  
"Yes, indeed. It's true but now, I've got the hang of it. I'm still happy for her even she's not with me. What matter is she's happy with the one she loves." Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo eyes started to fill with tears. Eriol wipe away the tears on her face.  
  
"Why don't you go to bed now? It's already 2.00 a.m." Eriol  
  
" *Yawn* you're right. Night (would you guys consider it's still night), Eriol-kun." Tomoyo  
  
"Oyasumi." Eriol  
  
Tomoyo went back to her room and Eriol went back on the sofa and have his sleep.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Send it your comments about my story to my e-mail that is Iz_Syaz@clowmistress.com or just review it here.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Izyan Syazwani@Izy@Sun_Nani  
13th Disember, 2001 


	17. The breakfast

This story is about the love story of E+T from Card Captor Sakura (well sort of). I hope you all will like it. If there's something you want to comment about this fic, please send it to my e-mail address Iz_Syaz@clowmistress.com.   
  
Note:   
I don't own Card Captor Sakura although I wish I did. I only own the story and please don't sue me. Because I'm not rich!!! But Ben, Yuet, Spiro(Daidouji Satoshi), Calvin, John, James, Joey, Li Siu Lan (Clow's Mistress), Toshi, Fu Ying, Fu Ming, and Spiro's father.(clow's mistress is not a card mistress she is Clow's Wife and i made that up)  
  
Note 2:  
They were eighteen year old and up in this story. And a bit of S+S moments, okay, okay very little of S+S moments.  
  
Note 3:  
Sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter.  
  
Note 4:  
Thanks for those whom sign their reviews to me. I really appreciate it.   
  
Note 5:  
Okay, I made this chapter a bit loger than before. So enjoy it!!!  
  
Note 6:  
By the way thanks for the reviews.  
  
Note 7:  
The last chapter is my most favourite. I don't know why but i jkust love it. How about you guys?  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The next morning,  
Tomoyo wake up early and she serves egg on toast and a glass of milk and a glass of orange. She went towards the sofa and bent.  
  
"Wake up, sleepy head!" Tomoyo  
  
Eriol was too shocked to see Tomoyo in front of him when he opens his eyes and he nearly jumped out the sofa.  
  
"Gees! Tomoyo-san, don't do that. You can cause me a heart attack. You're lucky that I didn't have one." Eriol  
  
"Aww, Eriol-kun, please don't be mad. Gomen ne! I didn't mean to scare you like that." Tomoyo  
  
"You're quite bad Tomoyo-san. I'm gonna teach you a lesson for you to behave." Eriol  
  
Eriol smiled evilly to her.  
  
"I know that smile, it means danger!" Tomoyo  
  
"You are in a big trouble now." Eriol  
  
"Uh oh." Tomoyo   
  
Unexpectedly, the doorbell shout at the house owner and Tomoyo quickly ran towards the door to see who it was. Tomoyo opens the door and fin Nakuru and Spinel in front of her house.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! I'm so happy to see you again!!!" Nakuru  
  
Nakuru hugs Tomoyo as tight as she could.  
  
"Na…ku…ru-…chan…you…c-can…let…go…n-now." Tomoyo  
  
"Oops, gomenasai!" Nakuru  
  
Tomoyo takes a deep breath and clear her throats.  
  
"So what are you doing' here anyway?" Tomoyo  
  
Eriol came to the door.  
  
"Nakuru? Suppi? What are you guys doing here?" Eriol  
  
"Just fooling around." Nakuru  
  
"And don't tell us that we're not welcome here. Won't you Tomoyo-chan?" Suppi  
  
"Of course not, please come in. do make your self at home." Tomoyo  
  
"Arigato, Tomoyo-chan!" Nakuru  
  
The both of them walk into the house.  
  
"Nakuru-chan, Suppi-chan, why don't you two sit here while I make some more of these breakfast?" Tomoyo  
  
"Hai!" Nakuru  
  
"Don't get too exited about it, Nakuru. Or you'll gonna get sick." Suppi  
  
"What make you say that, Suppi-chan?" Nakuru  
  
"You will eat till you're sick." Suppi  
  
"Oh yeah? Try me." Nakuru  
  
Eriol came forward to them.  
  
"Okay, cut it out or I will send you to have your breakfast with those street cats." Eriol  
  
"Now you did it." Nakuru  
  
"Hey, you're the one who's too exited." Suppi  
  
"Oh yeah, let see if you want some sugar and candy." Nakuru  
  
Tomoyo walk towards the dining room and find Nakuru pouring sugar into Suppi's mouth and Eriol tried to stop her.  
  
"Time out!" Tomoyo  
  
Everyone look at Tomoyo.  
  
"Breakfast is ready. Now please, I hope to have a nice quiet breakfast. So stop doing that." Tomoyo  
  
"Gomen ne, Tomoyo-chan!" Nakuru  
  
"I think I better leave. See you." Suppi  
  
Then Suppi flew out the apartment.  
  
"Suppi-chan! Don't leave me! Wait for me!" Nakuru  
  
Then Nakuru changes into Ruby Moon and flew out the apartment. Tomoyo look at them flew out of her house then she glances at Eriol. Eriol look at her when he sees this.  
  
"I know you're worried about them. Don't worry they 're going to be all right. They can't live without each other. It's just that Nakuru -chan is too playful and Suppi is too tense." Eriol  
  
"Hmm, lets have breakfast. I'm starving." Tomoyo  
  
"Sure." Eriol  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Send it your comments about my story to my e-mail that is Iz_Syaz@clowmistress.com or just review it here.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Izyan Syazwani@Izy@Sun_Nani  
20th Disember, 2001 


	18. John Boy

This story is about the love story of E+T from Card Captor Sakura (well sort of). I hope you all will like it. If there's something you want to comment about this fic, please send it to my e-mail address Iz_Syaz@clowmistress.com.   
  
Note:   
I don't own Card Captor Sakura although I wish I did. I only own the story and please don't sue me. Because I'm not rich!!! But Ben, Yuet, Spiro(Daidouji Satoshi), Calvin, John, James, Joey, Li Siu Lan (Clow's Mistress), Toshi, Fu Ying, Fu Ming, Anna Robert and Spiro's father.(clow's mistress is not a card mistress she is Clow's Wife and i made that up)  
  
Note 2:  
They were eighteen year old and up in this story. And a bit of S+S moments, okay, okay very little of S+S moments.  
  
Note 3:  
Sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter.  
  
Note 4:  
Thanks for those whom sign their reviews to me. I really appreciate it.   
  
Note 5:  
This chapter is bloody short. Sorry about that word.  
  
Note 6:  
By the way thanks for the reviews.  
  
Note 7:  
Chapter 16 is my most favourite. I don't know why but i jkust love it. How about you guys?  
  
Note 8:  
I really want to thank you all for those encourageble reviews especially to Sally. She gave me some good idea  
thank anyway.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Late at night,  
At another place, Ben was walking with Calvin, Joey and John. The both of them went towards the University.  
  
"So why are here?" Ben  
  
"Yeah." Calvin  
  
"You haven't told us yet." Joey  
  
John turn towards Ben.  
  
"I'm sick acting as a nice gentleman. When are you gonna help me out on her, Ben?" John  
  
"Well, I've tried once but that Hiiragizawa interfere in it. I almost succeeded on getting her but he save her." Ben  
  
"Oh yeah? But why do I smell something rotten in it?" John  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Calvin  
  
"Hey, John. Are you guys talking about that Tomoyo?" Joey  
  
"Yes, infect we were." John  
  
"Not to mention how you act lately, nice guy." Calvin  
  
"But I'm still concern about that Hiiragizawa. He's a threat for our plan." Ben  
  
"Hmm, you're right." Calvin  
  
"And I know what to do with that." Joey  
  
Everyone look at Joey.  
  
"You guys know that he's kinda popular with all the girls." Joey  
  
"Uhuh." John  
  
"So?" Calvin  
  
"Are you sure you wanna do that?" Ben  
  
"Of all of you here only Ben is the smartest. Well my plan is we talk to some of his admires and work out something." Joey  
  
"I still don't get it." Calvin  
  
"Neither do I." John  
  
"Can't you get it? You guys are so slow." Joey  
  
"What he means is he's gonna tell those girls something like Hiiragizawa wanted to meet them or something." Ben  
  
"It's like a diversion. While he wasn't around we could work on Tomoyo. Or we can pretend to be Hiiragizawa while he was not here." Joey  
  
"Just make a telephone call. Is it?" Calvin  
  
"Or use the dean's office microphone." Joey  
  
"Neat. Some brain you got there Joey even you got an 'F' on the art paper." John  
  
"When are you gonna get this plans of your move?" Ben  
  
"Probably on the prep night." Joey  
  
"Excellent. We'll meet at the dean's office on the second night." John  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Send it your comments about my story to my e-mail that is Iz_Syaz@clowmistress.com or just review it here.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Izyan Syazwani@Izy@Sun_Nani 


	19. The Letter

This story is about the love story of E+T from Card Captor Sakura (well sort of). I hope you all will like it. If there's something you want to comment about this fic, please send it to my e-mail address Iz_Syaz@clowmistress.com.   
  
Note:   
I don't own Card Captor Sakura although I wish I did. I only own the story and please don't sue me. Because I'm not rich!!! But Ben, Yuet, Spiro(Daidouji Satoshi), Calvin, John, James, Joey, Li Siu Lan (Clow's Mistress), Toshi, Fu Ying, Fu Ming, Anna Robert and Spiro's father.(clow's mistress is not a card mistress she is Clow's Wife and i made that up)  
  
Note 2:  
They were eighteen year old and up in this story. And a bit of S+S moments, okay, okay very little of S+S moments.  
  
Note 3:  
Sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter.  
  
Note 4:  
Thanks for those whom sign their reviews to me. I really appreciate it.   
  
Note 5:  
This chapter is bloody short. Sorry about that word.  
  
Note 6:  
By the way thanks for the reviews.  
  
Note 7:  
Chapter 16 is my most favourite. I don't know why but i jkust love it. How about you guys?  
  
Note 8:  
I really want to thank you all for those encourageble reviews especially to Sally. She gave me some good idea  
thank anyway.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The next day,  
At the university music room, a boy was playing the piano with a very beautiful melody. Those who walk near the room went into the room to see who is the mysterious pianist that plays such a wonderful song. When they got in there they immediately knew who it was, it was a boy with a pair of glasses with blue eyes and pale skin; it was Hiiragizawa Eriol. He's a dream boy for all the girls in the university. Any girl would want to spend even a minute with him. Eriol stops playing the piano when the room is crowded with a lot of peoples. Some of them even throws flower to him. Eriol quickly ran out the music room and went to his locker.   
  
Eriol P.O.V.  
  
Gosh, some fans I got there. I still got fifteens minutes till the next class. Hmm, where is Tomoyo-san anyway? I haven't seen her anywhere today. Huh? What is this? Who put it in my locker?  
  
Eriol took out a letter out of his locker. He unsealed it and read it. It says ' Dear Eriol, I wanted to meet you tonight at the lakeside. See you tonight.'   
  
Eriol's P.O.V,  
  
This looks like Tomoyo's handwritings. Meet her at the lake tonight? This sounds weird. She could just ask me directly. Why didn't she just say it to me? Maybe there's something wrong. I'd better go there tonight.  
  
In the art class,  
Eriol was staring at Tomoyo, looking quite puzzled. He still thinks about the letter. After the class, he went after her.   
  
"Tomoyo-san, can we talk?" Eriol  
  
"Why? Is something bothering you Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo  
  
"No, it's just that I …" Eriol  
Before he could finish his words, Anna came upon them.  
  
"Tomoyo, what are you doing? We're going to be late for the next class. Come on now. Sorry for bothering you Eriol but we must get to the next class. Lets go Tomoyo." Anna  
  
"Okay, ja ne, Eriol-kun." Tomoyo  
  
"Bye." Eriol  
  
Eriol's P.O.V,  
  
Looks like I've to go to find it out.  
  
Later that night,  
Eriol was at the lakeside and he already waited there for about an hour.   
  
Eriol's P.O.V,  
  
Where is she? Maybe she forgot about it. Wait a second; I just remembered that she said she'd be at the library tonight to study. Then who sent me that letter? Wait; this is a diversion! Oh no! Someone try to get her! I better hurry!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Send it your comments about my story to my e-mail that is Iz_Syaz@clowmistress.com or just review it here.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Izyan Syazwani@Izy@Sun_Nani  
2nd March 2002 


	20. It's a trap!

This story is about the love story of E+T from Card Captor Sakura (well sort of). I hope you all will like it. If there's something you want to comment about this fic, please send it to my e-mail address Iz_Syaz@clowmistress.com.   
  
Note:   
I don't own Card Captor Sakura although I wish I did. I only own the story and please don't sue me. Because I'm not rich!!! But Ben, Yuet, Spiro(Daidouji Satoshi), Calvin, John, James, Joey, Li Siu Lan (Clow's Mistress), Toshi, Fu Ying, Fu Ming, Anna Robert and Spiro's father.(clow's mistress is not a card mistress she is Clow's Wife and i made that up)  
  
Note 2:  
They were eighteen year old and up in this story. And a bit of S+S moments, okay, okay very little of S+S moments.  
  
Note 3:  
Sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter. My server was down for about a few month. And my dad didn't pay the bill. I miss this site so much.  
  
Note 4:  
Thanks for those whom sign their reviews to me.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
While Eriol running towards the library that was about a mile from the lake, Tomoyo and Anna were studying in the library for the coming finals. Tomoyo stood and went to one of the bookracks. While she was looking for some books, there was a mere shadow behind the bookracks. The shadow tried to grab her, but before it could get her; she already went back to her table. She then found that Anna was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Anna? Where are you?" Tomoyo  
  
She heard some noise coming from the library counter. She walks towards the counter while her heart tells her not to go there. She looks into the counter and found Anna was tight with ropes and her mouth was stuffed with a small stuffed toy. Anna was trying to tell her something but her voice cannot be heard with the stuffed toy in her mouth.   
  
Tomoyo pull the stuffed toy out and Anna quickly takes a deep breath. Then She look and Tomoyo…   
  
"Tomoyo, run!" Anna  
  
"Why?" Tomoyo  
  
"It's a trap! Someone's trying to get you, run!" Anna  
  
"That's not necessary."  
  
A voice spoke from behind them. Tomoyo turn and saw a tall figure and she thinks she knows who that is.  
  
"John? What are you doing?" Tomoyo  
  
"Oh, this? Well, I've planned a very good plan. Phase 1, is to be your friend. Phase 2, be a nice boy. Phase 3; make a diversion. Phase 4; make a trap and phase 5, the climax. I think you know what it is. Don't you Tomoyo?" John  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened.  
  
"What diversion?" Tomoyo   
  
John smiles as she asks the question.  
  
"You know about how I dislike that weirdo you always hang out with." John  
  
"It's Hiiragizawa Eriol, not weirdo." Tomoyo  
  
"Whatever. The point is he won't get here in a short time even with his magic."  
  
Tomoyo was stunned because how did John know that Eriol knows magic.  
  
"How do you know he knows magic?" Tomoyo  
  
"So you know, well I've got a sorcerer to tell me. Isn't that right Ben?" John  
  
A boy walks towards John and pat his shoulder. Then came two other boys, they all stood behind him.  
  
"Ben? Calvin and Joey? W-what do you guys want?" Tomoyo  
  
"Hey John, can I have Anna? I've been watching her for months and she is damn hot." Calvin  
  
"Sure." John  
  
"Wicked, share with me. I've been watching her too." Joey  
  
"Sure, that's what friend for right." Calvin  
  
John turns to Ben.  
  
"What about you? You wanna share with me?" John  
  
"No, I'm going home. See you tomorrow." Ben  
  
"Okay. See you later alligator." John  
  
Ben walks out the library but before he push the door he mumble some thing. And the door simply glows. Tomoyo turn to Anna and saw that she was white.  
  
"Anna, are you alright?" Tomoyo  
  
"I'm alright, but you better run. They're not watching, go, go NOW!" Anna  
  
"No, what about you? I can't just leave you here." Tomoyo  
  
"It's my fault anyway. I'm the one who cowardly left you with John in the library that make you have to accept him as your friend. Now go, don't worry about me." Anna  
  
Tomoyo stares at her and she quickly dash towards the door. John tried to grab her. While Calvin and Joey went straight towards Anna, Anna was shaking madly. Tomoyo tried to open the door but somehow the door seems like it was enchanted, and it cannot be open.   
  
"You can't escape, sweetheart." John  
  
He said as he walks nearer towards her. Tomoyo ran towards the bookracks and John chase after her. She ran towards the darkest part of the library. She sat by the dark corner thinking what had happened to Anna and what will happen to her. Then she felt a strong arm was wrapping her body. She tried to break free but the person was too strong. She turns around and saw it was John. She tried to scream but her voice was gone.  
  
"Oh, Tomoyo. You're the sweetest thing I've ever imagined. How I longed to own you and now, you would be mine. All mine and no one is going to stop me, not even that weirdo. Now we're finally together." John  
  
"I don't belong to anyone and Eriol-kun will-will get you!" Tomoyo  
  
"Ooh, I'm so scared. What is he going to do to me? Spank me?" John  
  
"Let me go you sex maniac! Let me go!" Tomoyo  
  
"I'll let you go for sure." John  
  
Then he pressed his lips against her lips. John looks at her after he took his lips of Tomoyo's. Tomoyo stares at him in full of hatred.   
  
"How was that?" John  
  
Then she spits on him. Her dribble landed on his cheeks. And his face becomes red. He wipes it away and stares at her. He pressed her harder on the wall and he kisses her madly like an insane person. Tears were falling from her eyes as he kisses her again and again.   
  
"Stop it, please!" Tomoyo  
  
"Not after I get what I want." John  
  
"Eriol-kun." Tomoyo  
  
"Stop saying his name." John  
  
He tears off her button shirt and he was about to kiss her again but then he heard Joey and Calvin screaming. He stood and he was still wrapping his arms around her arms.   
  
"Let her go John!"   
  
John walks towards the hallway and found that Calvin and Joey were thrown to his feet. Both of them have broken teeth and quite injured. He looks up and saw Eriol watching with full of anger.  
  
"Oh, it's you. Why are you always in my way when I'm doing something? It's annoying." John  
  
"Because you're doing something wrong. You use your power to manipulate people." Eriol  
  
"So what? At least, I've already taste her." John  
  
As he show Tomoyo to Eriol. Tomoyo was fill with tears, she look away when she saw Eriol.  
  
"What have you done to her? You animal!" Eriol  
  
"Oh, we're in such an intimate moment until you broke the atmosphere." John  
  
Eriol took out his staff and point it towards John.  
  
"Let her go and leave or you'll be tasting my powers." Eriol  
  
A fire bolt sprang out of his staff and fly towards John. John fell to his knees because of the pain. Tomoyo was release and she holds one of the bookshelf.  
  
"Leave, or I'll kill you this time!" Eriol  
  
John, Calvin and Joey ran towards the door and disappear from their eyes. Anna was unconscious. Eriol staff glows and Anna's body starts to glow and she was gone. Then he dashed towards Tomoyo. He shook her and she turn to face him. She was still in tears.   
  
"Tomoyo, are you alright?" Eriol  
  
She wraps her arms around Eriol and cried all her might. Eriol hugs her back. He gave her his jacket and wraps it around her.   
  
"I'll take you home, lets go." Eriol  
  
"Wait, how's Anna?" Tomoyo  
  
"She's fine, I managed to save her from that boys. She's save, I've sent her home and I erased her memory about this incident. But what abut you? You look like you've been through something bad. Really bad, I mean." Eriol  
  
"I want to go home. Please." Tomoyo  
  
"As you wish." Eriol  
  
They walk out the library and walk towards Tomoyo's apartment. That night, Eriol slept on the floor beside Tomoyo's bed. And it was the end of the terrible incident.  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Send it your comments about my story to my e-mail that is Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com or just review it here.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Izyan Syazwani@Izy@Sun_Nani  
29th May 2002 


	21. Tomoyo wants to learn magic!

This story is about the love story of E+T from Card Captor Sakura (well sort of). I hope you all will like it. If there's something you want to comment about this fic, please send it to my e-mail address Iz_Syaz@clowmistress.com.   
  
Note:   
I don't own Card Captor Sakura although I wish I did. I only own the story and please don't sue me. Because I'm not rich!!! But Ben, Yuet, Spiro(Daidouji Satoshi), Calvin, John, James, Joey, Li Siu Lan (Clow's Mistress), Toshi, Fu Ying, Fu Ming, Anna Robert and Spiro's father.(clow's mistress is not a card mistress she is Clow's Wife and i made that up)  
  
Note 2:  
They were eighteen year old and up in this story. And a bit of S+S moments, okay, okay very little of S+S moments.  
  
Note 3:  
Thanks for those whom sign their reviews to me.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
The next morning,  
Tomoyo woke up and found Eriol was sleeping on the floor without any pillows. She stares at her necklace and ring. Then Eriol woke up, and he saw Tomoyo too has wakened.   
  
"Tomoyo-san." Eriol  
  
"Eriol-kun, teach me how to control my power and how to let it out." Tomoyo  
  
Eriol was looking rather disbelieve. Then he smiled.  
  
"We'll start tomorrow." Eriol  
  
Eriol stood and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Tomoyo came out of her room and sat on the sofa. Then she looks at her self.  
  
"When did I change into my pyjama?" Tomoyo  
  
"I change it but I didn't look when I was doing that. Meals ready." Eriol  
  
Eriol took a glass of milk and gave it to her.  
  
"Thank you." Tomoyo  
  
Eriol stares at her. Tomoyo was silent until she opens her mouth.  
  
"He kissed me and he tear my shirt. He kissed my neck and he was about to take off my skirt but fortunately, you came." Tomoyo  
  
Eriol looks at her as her tears starts to fall from her eyes.  
  
"I don't know what will happen to me if you didn't show up. I was terrified. Eriol-kun, I'm so remorseful because I didn't listen to you about John. I'm so ashamed." Tomoyo  
  
"It's not your fault Tomoyo-san." Eriol  
  
"It is my fault. I don't know how I've to confront you." Tomoyo  
  
"You already did. So don't worry." Eriol  
  
Tomoyo's look down and her hands were on her forehead.  
  
"Is it fun to do that?" Tomoyo  
  
"What?" Eriol  
  
"Okay, you're a boy right? Of course you are. Is it something fun or they're just maniacs?" Tomoyo  
  
Eriol eyebrows were up.  
  
"What do you mean?" Eriol  
  
"I mean…I mean what John was doing to me last night. You, as a man, you can answer it right?" Tomoyo  
  
"I don't know but what I can tell you is John and his friends is an addict or maniacs to it. But they're not really those kinds of people, because if they were really addicted, they'll go get the hooker or anything, I don't recall them as an addict. They're more likely the kind of people who likes to urge and they choose the high quality one. If I could say, they prefer virgins. And they know you and Anna are virgin." Eriol  
  
"Gosh, and to think it's safe to be a virgin." Tomoyo  
  
"Well for them, it's likely brings pleasure to them." Eriol  
  
"Pleasure? Pleasure you say? It's not pleasure; it's disgusting. You can't force anyone to do it with you. The both subject must agree first and I don't agree." Tomoyo  
  
"Tomoyo-san, calm down." Eriol  
  
Tomoyo raise her head.  
  
"Calm down? Calm down? You're not the one who's been kiss from lips to shoulder and shirt been tear apart! And almost been rape! Could you imagine how it was? Have you ever done it?" Tomoyo  
  
"Tomoyo!' Eriol  
  
She stops and her tears were flowing down her cheeks like pearls. Eriol sat beside her and pat her softly on the shoulder. She turns to him and she hugs him as tight as she could. She was crying even harder. Then she stops and she stares at him directly in the eyes.  
  
"I just remembered that John knows you're a sorcerer. And he use a sorcerer too, to make you can't reach me and lock me and Anna in the library." Tomoyo  
  
"What? Who is that sorcerer? *Pause* I think I know who it is." Eriol  
  
"Who?" Tomoyo  
  
"It's Mong Yuet." Eriol  
  
Tomoyo covered her mouth with her hands.  
  
"But how? Are you sure?" Tomoyo  
  
"Positively, I know he's just around. He's here to get you, Tomoyo-san. And he had a son called Mong Shou." Eriol  
  
"How do you know that?" Tomoyo  
  
"Remember last time when you're going to my house and a group of boys tried to capture you. And they say they were working for 'The Dream Taker', well if you translate it in Chinese, it would be Mong Shou. Well actually it's Dream Snatcher." Eriol  
  
"And you didn't tell me?" Tomoyo  
  
"I was trying to tell you but…" Eriol  
  
"That's okay, it's just that how come he's here? Weren't he supposed to be dead? My father fought him and he won." Tomoyo  
  
"Yes, but he's still living. Oh yeah, last night, I didn't see Ben around. Where was he?" Eriol  
  
"He was there and he went home. And before he step outside the library, he done something to the door that make it unopened able." Tomoyo  
  
"He did that?" Eriol  
  
Then Eriol's eyes widened.  
  
"Tomoyo -san, listen to me. From this day on don't ever go near them. I'm warning, and try to avoid them from you. We don't know what's the consequence. They have a sorcerer beside them and be careful, no but." Eriol  
  
Tomoyo nodded sternly. After a while, Eriol left the apartment and went home.   
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Send it your comments about my story to my e-mail that is Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com or just review it here.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Izyan Syazwani@Izy@Sun_Nani  
1rd June 2002 


	22. A Cinderella story?

This story is about the love story of E+T from Card Captor Sakura (well sort of). I hope you all will like it. If there's something you want to comment about this fic, please send it to my e-mail address Iz_Syaz@clowmistress.com.   
  
Note:   
I don't own Card Captor Sakura although I wish I did. I only own the story and please don't sue me. Because I'm not rich!!! But Ben, Yuet, Spiro(Daidouji Satoshi), Calvin, John, James, Joey, Li Siu Lan (Clow's Mistress), Toshi, Fu Ying, Fu Ming, Anna Robert and Spiro's father.(clow's mistress is not a card mistress she is Clow's Wife and i made that up)  
  
Note 2:  
They were eighteen year old and up in this story. And a bit of S+S moments, okay, okay very little of S+S moments.  
  
Note 3:  
Thanks for those whom sign their reviews to me.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
In the Art Class,  
Tomoyo was staring at Anna curiously. Anna stares back at Tomoyo.  
  
"What?" Anna  
  
Tomoyo's lips twitched.  
  
"Do you remember anything last night?" Tomoyo  
  
"What are you talking about? Of course I remember." Anna  
  
"Like?" Tomoyo  
  
"D'ah, we studied in the library for the up coming finals." Anna  
  
"Either than that?" Tomoyo  
  
"Nothing, we just study there and after that we went home. Anymore of you weird question?" Anna  
  
Tomoyo's lips curled a smile.  
  
"No more but if you want more I can give you." Tomoyo  
  
"You're so weird. Is everyone in Japan like this?" Anna  
  
"Maybe. How I miss to go home." Anna  
  
Then someone who called out their names interrupted them. It was Mr. Jones.  
  
"I think Ms Robert and Ms Daidouji have something to teach us. Don't you?" Mr Jones  
  
Tomoyo and Anna froze in their seats.   
  
"No sir." Tomoyo  
  
"We're just discussing something." Anna  
  
"If that so, you can discuss it after class or you'll be replacing me and teach." Mr Jones  
  
Then he continued his lessons while Anna gave Tomoyo a DON'T-START look. And Tomoyo replies it with a sweet serene yet guilty looking smile. Anna just couldn't resist it and she laugh quietly.   
  
After class, Tomoyo went to look for Eriol. Then she found him in the university theatre. He was playing the piano and many people gather around him to listen to his sweet and serene melody. Eriol stops playing when he saw Tomoyo. Tomoyo ran to him.  
  
"Konichiwa, Tomoyo-san." Eriol  
  
"Konichiwa." Tomoyo  
  
"So, how was it?" Eriol  
  
"How was what?" Tomoyo  
  
"John and the gang." Eriol  
  
"Oh, them. Absent, and I couldn't me much pleased." Tomoyo  
  
"I'm sure you do. What brings you here? I'm quite busy now, the performing arts students ask me to play the piano for their upcoming show." Eriol  
  
"You promised that you'd teach me magic." Tomoyo  
  
"Yes I do, wait for me at my house, Nakuru-chan and Suppi-chan will entertain you while you're waiting for me. I'll finish in half an hour." Eriol  
  
"Iie! I'll wait for you." Tomoyo   
  
"Very well then." Eriol  
  
Tomoyo sat at the front row and watch the students do the rehearsal and kept her eyes on Eriol.   
  
The play was similar to Cinderella only that it was twist into comedy (I got this story from the upper sixth in my school. They did the show and I just simply love it and it's very funny, though). It's about a girl called Cindy. She was beautiful and gorgeous, she live with her mother in a small hut. One day, she sat on a swing and sang a beautiful song. Her voice was angel like. Anyone who listens to it will be enchanted by her angelic voice. There come a prince and his guards. They heard a angel like voice singing a beautiful song they never heard of. They search for the voice owner and they found her. She was surprise to see many mans came towards her. She ran home but she left one of her slipper at the swing. The prince was determined to find the angel like voice owner that who made an announcement that anyone who could fit in the slipper will be his bride. Then they went house to house to find his bride to be, but none of them could fit in the slippers. Finally, they got to Cindy's hut. Cindy was sleeping when the prince got there. Her, mother was very excited that she intends to try the slipper and Cindy's mother's feet just slip into the slipper smoothly. The slipper was actually belonging to Cindy's mother and Cindy borrowed it. That's why it fit her. The prince was very sad but he had made the promise and he married Cindy's mother. Cindy woke up and found her prince and her mother was getting married and because of that she cried every day and night. So the moral of the story is don't sleep in the afternoon or your mother will marry your groom to be.  
  
Tomoyo was laughing gleefully watching the play. It was hilarious, they way they done it. It was perfect. After they done the rehearsal everyone went home including Eriol and Tomoyo.   
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Send it your comments about my story to my e-mail that is Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com or just review it here.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Izyan Syazwani@Izy@Sun_Nani  
3rd June 2002 


	23. The lesson begin

This story is about the love story of E+T from Card Captor Sakura (well sort of). I hope you all will like it. If there's something you want to comment about this fic, please send it to my e-mail address Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com.   
  
Note:   
I don't own Card Captor Sakura although I wish I did. I only own the story and please don't sue me. Because I'm not rich!!! But Ben, Yuet, Spiro(Daidouji Satoshi), Calvin, John, James, Joey, Li Siu Lan (Clow's Mistress), Toshi, Fu Ying, Fu Ming, Anna Robert and Spiro's father.(clow's mistress is not a card mistress she is Clow's Wife and I made that up)  
  
Note 2:  
They were eighteen year old and up in this story.   
  
Note 3:  
Thanks for those whom sign their reviews to me.   
  
Note 4:  
Sorry for the delay but I've been very (x 100,000,000) busy. And what I can say is, this chapter is short.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
At Eriol's Mansion,  
Nakuru and Suppi greeted them with hibiscus tea and biscuits. Tomoyo was giving out compliment to Nakuru for her biscuits and tea while Suppi watch disgustedly. Eriol just smile happily seeing Tomoyo and his creation was having a good time. Especially Tomoyo, he was happy that she was fine after what she has been through not long ago. Then he walks out of the room towards the backyard and Tomoyo followed him.  
  
He stands straight and changes his sun key to his sun staff.   
  
"Tomoyo-san, can you give me your ring and necklace?" Eriol  
  
Tomoyo takes out the two objects and give it to Eriol. Eriol place the ring and necklace on the ground. Then he chanted some word.  
  
"With the power of Clow, I as the reincarnation of Clow himself command the necklace of Clow and the ring of the Fu family, to merge and show your true power. REVEAL YOUR SELF!" Eriol  
  
An eye shocking light appears from the two objects as Eriol finishes his chanting. The ring and the necklace float in the mid air and were covered in a bubble.  
  
"Tomoyo-san, touch the bubble now and say 'I Daidouji Tomoyo the daughter of Spiro is your new master and you shall obey me'." Eriol  
  
"Al-alright." Tomoyo  
  
She touches the bubble and chant the word.  
  
"I, Daidouji Tomoyo the daughter of Spiro is your new master and you shall obey me!" Tomoyo  
  
The bubble was gone, the ring and the necklace was not there. Instead there was a Saturn shape locket.  
  
"Take it." Eriol  
  
Tomoyo nod and took the locket and place it in her hand. The shiny light suddenly died and everything was normal. She opens her hand and saw the locket. It was the shape of Saturn and it was purple (my aunt bought a brooch like this on her last trip to New Zealand. And it was gorgeous; I really longed to have it). Then suddenly a threat of gold necklace came out of the locket.   
  
"It's your staff. The ring and the necklace were made to be one only that it was separated. And now for the first time it is together again." Eriol  
  
"How do I use it?" Tomoyo  
  
"It's easy, just say 'reveal yourself' then it will automatically change to a staff just like mine only that your is the Saturn shape while mine is the Sun Shape. Try it." Eriol  
  
"Okay. I as your master, command you to show the real you, REVEAL YOURSELF!" Tomoyo  
  
The locket glow and it slowly change into a long purple staff. Tomoyo grab it and examine it thoroughly.  
  
"Wow, it's beautiful. Thank you Eriol-kun." Tomoyo  
  
"Anything for you my lady. Okay that's all for today, since it's getting very dark now." Eriol  
  
"Okay, thank you." Tomoyo  
  
Just before she takes a few steps, Eriol grab her hands. Tomoyo turn around, looking at him clueless.   
  
"Tomoyo-san, I think you better spend the night here. I'm worried if you went home alone and it's very late now." Eriol  
  
"I-I, well, how can I resist Hiiragizawa Eriol's wish. Okay, I'll stay for a night since there's no class tomorrow." Tomoyo  
  
"Great! I'll tell Nakuru to prepare the guest room for you." Eriol  
  
"Sure." Tomoyo  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Send it your comments about my story to my e-mail that is Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com or just review it here.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Izyan Syazwani@Izy@Sun_Nani  
28th June 2002 


	24. Tomoyo's other power

This story is about the love story of E+T from Card Captor Sakura (well sort of). I hope you all will like it. If there's something you want to comment about this fic, please send it to my e-mail address Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com.   
  
Note:   
I don't own Card Captor Sakura although I wish I did. I only own the story and please don't sue me. Because I'm not rich!!! But Ben, Yuet, Spiro(Daidouji Satoshi), Calvin, John, James, Joey, Li Siu Lan (Clow's Mistress), Toshi, Fu Ying, Fu Ming, Anna Robert and Spiro's father.(clow's mistress is not a card mistress she is Clow's Wife and I made that up)  
  
Note 2:  
They were eighteen year old and up in this story.   
  
Note 3:  
Thanks for those whom sign their reviews to me.   
  
Note 4:  
Sorry for the delay but I've been very (x 100,000,000) busy. I think this chapter is longer than the others. I think it's still short.  
  
Note 5:  
Yes I told you that the next chapter will only be up on November. But then I decided that I should post this and then I'll continue the other chapter on November. I'm really-really sorry but this whole exam thing really stress me out. I think I can blow up anytime.  
  
Note 6:  
I reveal one more Tomoyo's power in this chapter. Hope you'll like it.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
The next day,  
Tomoyo got up early. She walks down the stairs towards the kitchen. There was no one there. It was as quite as the grave (you can say that again with Suppi and Nakuru hanging around). She took out some ready made pancake and put it in the microwave. Just after she was done serving the pancake, she heard the stairs creek as something mid-heavy step on it. She takes a glimpse at the stair and she saw Nakuru was jumping down the stairs. Nakuru saw Tomoyo and she walk towards Tomoyo.  
  
"Ohayo, Nakuru-chan." Tomoyo  
  
"Ohayo! Tomoyo-chan, what are you doing?" Nakuru  
  
"Making breakfast of course." Tomoyo  
  
"But you're the guest here. You should let me do the work." Nakuru  
  
"Oh, it's no big deal. I'm bored of being serve by others. It makes me feel like a child or some spoilt kid." Tomoyo  
  
"Well okay, if you put that way." Nakuru  
  
Tomoyo smile, she drank her glass of milk and went out the room. She went to the piano room. She sat by the piano and played a simple song like 'Mary had a little lamb' and 'Twinkle, twinkle'. After that, she took her locket and changes it into her Saturn staff. She stares at the staff. As her fingers linger to touch the Saturn orb, the door was knock. She pulls her finger and opens the door. As she opens it, she saw Eriol stood there, looking at her smiling.   
  
"Tomoyo-san, why aren't you having your breakfast?" Eriol  
  
"I already have a glass of milk for breakfast." Tomoyo  
  
"But you make the pancakes, so why aren't you eating it?" Eriol  
  
"It's for you, Suppi-chan and Nakuru-chan. Eriol-kun, I'm fine okay. Don't worry; I know you're worried about me. You've been getting more worried since that incident." Tomoyo  
  
"But…" Eriol  
  
Before he could say anything Tomoyo put her finger on his lips and shook her head.  
  
"I know what you are thinking. I can read some of your thoughts. But I can't read the part that you seal from anyone.   
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Eriol  
  
He asks curiously. She chuckled.  
  
"I think it's my dad's gift to me. Okay I will not talk nonsense anymore. We'll continue our lesson. I'll meet you at the backyard in ten minutes." Tomoyo  
  
She left the room while Eriol was still standing there and watch her as she walk pass him.  
  
Eriol's P.O.V.  
  
Why does she say that? She became more tense and distracted since that incident. Her mind was really abused of it. I must help her. What does she meant by she can read my thoughts? No one is able to read my thoughts unless they're as powerful as me or stronger. That mean she's a very strong sorceress! No wonder why Mong Yuet, been through a lot of hard circumstances to get it. She's in a very great danger.  
  
He then walks towards the backyard.  
  
Just as he arrives there, he took out his sun shape key and changes it into the sun staff. He waves it around and then golden sparks sprang out of his staff. The whole garden suddenly changes into a square room. A few minutes later, Tomoyo step into the backyard and to her amazement, she didn't see any garden anymore instead she was in a spacious square room.  
  
"What happen to the garden?" Tomoyo  
  
Eriol turn to her.  
  
"Oh, I put a jinx on it. Well it's just for our training need." Eriol  
  
"Oh, okay." Tomoyo  
  
"Now, lets begin from the beginning. Now that you have your staff...you just need to practice your hands." Eriol  
  
"Like Sakura, right?' Tomoyo  
  
"A little. But you're the soft one; so, you just need a soft move. You don't have to do like Sakura. She's a cheerleader, she's train to do those stuff." Eriol  
  
"I'm not that soft, you know." Tomoyo  
  
"I know, what I mean is your appearance and your nature are soft." Eriol  
  
Tomoyo's cheeks turn scarlet at this word. She looks away from Eriol. She didn't want Eriol to see her red face. Eriol knew why she turns away from him. But he ignores it and act as usual (you know what I mean the 'Eriol's you-know-what' look).  
  
Tomoyo moves her hand gently and wave her staff. Shiny purple and white sparks sprang out from her staff. She began to float. The room suddenly turn white and sparkly. Then she stops. And she fell. But before her body touch the ground, she felt a pair of warm hands caught her from falling.  
  
"Tomoyo-san, are you okay?" Eriol  
  
She opens her eyes. The first thing she saw was a face. A familiar face; She adores the person very much in many aspects. His looks, his way to people, his politeness and of course how he treats her. He is wonderful to her.  
  
"Are you okay Tomoyo-san? You look pale and… is there something bothering you?" Eriol  
  
Tomoyo shook her head.  
  
"Iie! Daijobu, I'm just dizzy." Tomoyo  
  
"Do you need to sit down?" Eriol  
  
"No, I'm fine." Tomoyo  
  
"Are you sure? You don't look convincing well." Eriol  
  
"Don't worry Eriol-kun. The more you worry, the more I'm not going to be fine." Tomoyo  
  
She pecks his pale cheeks. He felt that her hands were cold. He grabs her wrist.  
  
"Why are your hands cold?" Eriol  
  
Tomoyo pulls her hand from Eriol's grip. She turns away.  
  
"Nothing. I'm fine, I think we better start it again." Tomoyo  
  
"But…you…" Eriol  
  
"I'm fine. And now I want to proceed." Tomoyo  
  
He finally gave up on persuading her to stop the training.   
  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
So how was it? I have to say good bye now for two or three month. Anyway, thank you for all of the encouraging reviews and comments. I'll put it in my heart and remember it always. Thank you very much.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Send it your comments about my story to my e-mail that is Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com or just review it here.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Izyan Syazwani@Izy@Sun_Nani  
24th August 2002 (hey this is the 24th chapter and it's done on 24th August.) 


	25. Tomoyo is weak but

This story is about the love story of E+T from Card Captor Sakura (well sort of). I hope you all will like it. If there's something you want to comment about this fic, please send it to my e-mail address Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com.   
  
Note:   
I don't own Card Captor Sakura although I wish I did. I only own the story and please don't sue me. Because I'm not rich!!! But Ben, Yuet, Spiro(Daidouji Satoshi), Calvin, John, James, Joey, Li Siu Lan (Clow's Mistress), Toshi, Fu Ying, Fu Ming, Anna Robert and Spiro's father.(clow's mistress is not a card mistress she is Clow's Wife and I made that up)  
  
Note 2:  
They were eighteen year old and up in this story.   
  
Note 3:  
Thanks for those whom sign their reviews to me. I really (say that a milion time) appreciate it.   
  
Note 4:  
Yes I lied. I think I'll just upload and write a new chapter when my parents are not at home and when I'm totally free. I'm giving Tomoyo few extra powers. If there's any boys who read this chapter and you do not understand what I mean, I think you should ask your girl pal, sis or girlfriends.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
In the meantime, at Yuet's Manor.  
Ben was standing behind his father. His father backend him. He turns around and glares at Ben angrily. He slams his hand on a table. The table broke down.  
  
"I am very angry of you! How could you give her to that petty less mortals? And where did you go after that?" Yuet  
  
Ben makes no reaction at his question. He folded his fist.  
  
"Come on father, you can't be seriously angry? Well not unless you know the true reason." Ben  
  
"What is your reason? After a few days you return and you're very relaxed. And now you're telling me that I am not angry?" Yuet  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you my reasons." Ben  
  
Yuet glares at his son.  
  
"Go on then." Yuet  
  
"I was just trying to test that Hiiragizawa's powers." Ben  
  
"How was that so?" Yuet  
  
"I notice that he really cares for her. He would even die for her. I decided to make her bait and use John and his friends and also not to forget, my dear little pet." Ben  
  
"You mean Hwang?" Yuet  
  
"Yes, she did a very good job actually. I must reward her." Ben  
  
"What do you find out about that Hiiragizawa anyway?" Yuet  
  
"Loads of them. Father, have the name Clow Reed occur your mind?" Ben  
  
"Clow Reed? Of course, what kind of wizards doesn't? He was supposed to be the most powerful light wizards. I've encountered him before as a little boy and he see right through me. I can still feel his glare. I couldn't fight him. He was too powerful but I'm quite confident that I can defeat him now. He's just another low wizard." Yuet  
  
"Is he that great?" Ben  
  
"Yes but now no more. He's dead already, so there's no need to worry about him anymore." Yuet  
  
He suddenly snaps and looks at Ben curiously.  
  
"Why did you ask anyway?" Yuet  
  
Ben grins evilly to his father.  
  
"Father, I thought you said that you are a very powerful wizard, but you can't even sense Clow Reed." Ben  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Yuet  
  
"Hiiragizawa Eriol is the incarnation of Clow Reed." Ben  
  
Yuet was stunned by the news.  
  
"What?!" Yuet  
  
"I did some research after I saw his powers. That's why I didn't return until today." Ben  
  
"We'll be having a very hard time. He's protecting her. Hmm, but then I may use some of my power on him. I'm craving to fight him. He defeated me a century ago. And this time, I'll make sure that he'll be defeated by me." Yuet  
  
Ben was in his deep thought for a while.  
  
"Father, I'm wondering about something." Ben  
  
"What is Shou?" Yuet  
  
"About Tomoyo and don't call me by that name." Ben  
  
Yuet smirks.  
  
"What's with her that troubled you?" Yuet  
  
"She got her power now. I sense she's getting powerful but her aura is getting lower. Why is it so?" Ben  
  
"Oh that. Well, she maybe a great and powerful witch but she'll be like that for about a week in a month." Yuet  
  
"What do you mean?" Ben  
  
He frowned. Yuet smirks and Ben's eyes widened.  
  
"You mean she's having her courses right now?" Ben  
  
Yuet nodded.  
  
"Then she's weak at this moment. This is too easy, we can catch her in this condition." Ben  
  
"No, we can't." Yuet  
  
He snaps.  
  
"Why? She is weak at this moment. Unless you're counting Hiiragizawa." Ben  
  
"She maybe weak at the moment she got her courses but she have other power to protect her on that time around." Yuet  
  
"She got other power?" Ben  
  
"Yes. It's call empathy. And she's a telepath. She also got telekinetic power. She's quite powerful at the moment but those powers can't be use fully in her condition on that moment." Yuet  
  
"She got that much power. Damn, and I thought she's just a weak worm. Well a beautiful worm." Ben  
  
"Yes, indeed. If only we can persuade her to join us. We'll be unstoppable." Yuet  
  
"I don't think that might happen father. She's too pure and sacred. Not even a jot of darkness in her." Ben  
  
"I agree and that's why we must use force. Ha ha ha!" Yuet  
  
His laughing echoed around the room and Ben grins at him evilly.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
next chapter preview:   
  
Eriol stares at her deeply. Then he leans nearer to Tomoyo. Tomoyo stares at his nervously. The next thing she knows was Eriol's lip brushing against hers. He hugs her tightly. Tomoyo tried to push him but she can't. ................................  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
stay tune for more!!!  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Send it your comments about my story to my e-mail that is Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com or just review it here.(Actually, I prefer you to sign here.)  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Izyan Syazwani@Izy   
8th September 2002 


	26. Why do you care so much?

This story is about the love story of E+T from Card Captor Sakura (well sort of). I hope you all will like it. If there's something you want to comment about this fic, please send it to my e-mail address Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com.   
  
Note:   
I don't own Card Captor Sakura although I wish I did. I only own the story and please don't sue me. Because I'm not rich!!! But Ben, Yuet, Spiro(Daidouji Satoshi), Calvin, John, James, Joey, Li Siu Lan (Clow's Mistress), Toshi, Fu Ying, Fu Ming, Anna Robert and Spiro's father.(clow's mistress is not a card mistress she is Clow's Wife and I made that up)  
  
Note 2:  
They were eighteen year old and up in this story.   
  
Note 3:  
Thanks for those whom sign their reviews to me. I really (say that a milion time) appreciate it.   
  
Note 4:  
This chapter is totally short. Flames are welcome, lol. Anyway this chapter is a bit cheesy and I think it's quite a cliffhanger. Anyway I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writting it.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
A few days later, at Hiiragizawa's mansion.  
Tomoyo had just finished her training on that day. Eriol handed her a glass of limejuice.   
  
"That was refreshing. So how was I?" Tomoyo  
  
"You're doing fine." Eriol  
  
Eriol stare at her worriedly. Tomoyo know that he was worried about her.  
  
"I'm fine you know. I'm just weak at this moment." Tomoyo  
  
"Why? How can I help?" Eriol  
  
"It's nothing personal okay. I just don't feel well, that's all. And stop worrying." Tomoyo  
  
"I feel that your aura is getting lower and weaker. You're not well, I know it." Eriol  
  
"I'm…" Tomoyo  
  
Eriol grab her wrist.  
  
"Your hands are cold as ice and you expect me to believe you that you're well. What happen to you? Your aura gets lower just after you got the staff." Eriol  
  
Tomoyo pulled her hand but Eriol was gripping at it tightly.  
  
"I do notice that your aura getting lower a week every month but since you got that staff it's getting worse." Eriol  
  
"Eriol-kun let go of my hand!" Tomoyo  
  
"No! Not unless you tell me what's going on." Eriol  
  
Tomoyo's face turns scarlet.   
  
"It's non of your business! Why do you care so much?" Tomoyo  
  
Eriol stares at her deeply. Then he leans nearer to Tomoyo. Tomoyo stares at his nervously. The next thing she knows was Eriol's lip brushing against hers. He hugs her tightly. Tomoyo tried to push him but she can't. She just let Eriol kiss her deeper and deeper. At that moment her thoughts synchronizes with Eriol's thought. She saw what was Eriol thinking and feels what is he feeling; his feelings to her. He was deeply in love with her. She can feel it right through his touch. Her eyes were fled with water. Eriol releases her from his arms and stares at her directly into her eyes.  
  
"I care because I love you." Eriol  
  
Tomoyo covered her mouth. Her tears started to fall from her eyelids.   
  
"But…I…"Tomoyo  
  
She ran into the house and left Eriol who was stun.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Eriol  
  
He shouted. He ran after her. As he enters the house, he saw her standing in the kitchen. Then he heard her saying…  
  
"Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
That was a cliff. I was thinking on stopping at the part Eriol said "Because I love you" but then this is more cliff. But short (tsk tsk tsk...)  
  
stay tune for more!!!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Send it your comments about my story to my e-mail that is Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com or just review it here.(Actually, I prefer you to sign here.)  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Izyan Syazwani@Izy   
11th September 2002 


	27. The unexpected guest

This story is about the love story of E+T from Card Captor Sakura (well sort of). I hope you all will like it. If there's something you want to comment about this fic, please send it to my e-mail address Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com.   
  
Note:   
I don't own Card Captor Sakura although I wish I did. I only own the story and please don't sue me. Because I'm not rich!!! But Ben, Yuet, Spiro(Daidouji Satoshi), Calvin, John, James, Joey, Li Siu Lan (Clow's Mistress), Toshi, Fu Ying, Fu Ming, Anna Robert and Spiro's father.(clow's mistress is not a card mistress she is Clow's Wife and I made that up)  
  
Note 2:  
They were eighteen year old and up in this story.   
  
Note 3:  
Thanks for those whom sign their reviews to me. I really (say that a milion time) appreciate it.   
  
Note 4:  
This chapter is totally short. Flames are welcome  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Sakura was standing in front of her while Nakuru served Syaoran with tea.   
  
She was crying. She hugs Tomoyo tightly.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, I miss you so much!" Sakura  
  
Tomoyo hugs her back and she shed her tears too.  
  
"I miss you too Sakura-chan." Tomoyo  
  
Sakura opens her eyes and saw Eriol behind Tomoyo.  
  
"Eriol-kun! How nice to see you." Sakura  
  
Tomoyo was stun as Sakura said Eriol's name.  
  
"Sakura-chan, why didn't you tell me that you're coming?" Eriol  
  
Sakura wipe her tears. She lowers her head while saying 'Konichiwa'. She looks at him.  
  
"Wow, you've grown a lot. Are you really Eriol-kun? You look different." Sakura  
  
"So do you. And your hair is longer. You look more pretty. Where's Li-kun?" Eriol  
  
He asks politely. Sakura blushes. She pointed at the living room. Eriol jerk his head and saw Syaoran was force to eat Nakuru's cake. He giggles at this. He walks towards Syaoran and smirks.  
  
"How are you, my cute relative?" Eriol  
  
Syaoran spit out the remaining of the cake in his mouth and rub his mouth.  
  
"Would you please take this 'thing' away from me?" Syaoran  
  
Eriol chuckled.  
  
"Nakuru could you go upstairs and accompany Suppi?" Eriol  
  
"But…" Nakuru  
  
"Just go." Eriol  
  
Nakuru nodded and climb the stairs. Sakura pull Tomoyo to the living room and sat on the sofa. Tomoyo met Eriol's gaze. She looks away and talks to Sakura. Eriol in the other hand stares at Syaoran. He was grinning.   
  
"So, what brings you two here?" Eriol  
  
Sakura turns to Eriol.  
  
"Well, we were on our way to Hong Kong actually." Sakura  
  
"But Sakura insisted on coming here." Syaoran  
  
"Because I miss Tomoyo-chan so much." Sakura  
  
Sakura hugs Tomoyo again.  
  
"So why were you going to Hong Kong?" Tomoyo  
  
Sakura's cheek turns pink.  
  
"Well, um…Syaoran and I are engaged …" Sakura  
  
Syaoran blushes.  
  
"She's going to meet my mother." Syaoran  
  
Eriol grins while Tomoyo was bamboozled.  
  
"When? Why didn't you tell me?" Tomoyo  
  
"Last week. Well actually he's been trying since you left but you know how he is. Shy cat, a cute shy cat." Sakura  
  
She giggles. Syaoran glares at her. Sakura cover her mouth when she met Syaoran's glare.  
  
"Anyway, how are you? Your mom tells me that you're safe in Eriol's care. So what's up?" Sakura  
  
Tomoyo got electric shock at the very mention of Eriol's name. She calms down and smiles at Sakura.  
  
"Yes, indeed. He has been protecting me ever since I came here." Tomoyo  
  
Sakura squeezes Eriol's hands.  
  
"You are so nice Eriol-kun. Thank you for protecting her." Sakura  
  
Sakura smiles happily to him.  
  
"So have you two got anywhere to stay?" Eriol  
  
"Not yet." Syaoran  
  
"How about spending the night here? There's plenty of rooms here." Eriol  
  
"Really? That's so generous of you Eriol-kun." Sakura  
  
Sakura was jumping. Then they heard a growling voice from Sakura's bag pack.   
  
"Oh no!" Sakura  
  
Cried Sakura. She unzipped her bag pack and takes out a yellow stuff animal.  
  
"Kero, are you okay?" Sakura  
  
Kero got onto his heels and glares at Sakura weakly.  
  
"We've been travelling for almost a day and being stuff in your bag. And you expect me to be okay?" Kero  
  
"Maybe some cake would help?" Eriol  
  
"Cakes? Let me have them!" Kero  
  
He flew towards the cakes and ate it in one swallow. Everyone sweat drops.  
  
"I'll ask Nakuru to take you to your rooms." Eriol  
  
"Arigato gozaimas, Eriol-kun." Sakura  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
stay tune for more!!!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Send it your comments about my story to my e-mail that is Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com or just review it here.(Actually, I prefer you to sign here.)  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Izyan Syazwani@Izy   
19th September 2002 


	28. Girl talk

This story is about the love story of E+T from Card Captor Sakura (well sort of). I hope you all will like it. If there's something you want to comment about this fic, please send it to my e-mail address Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com.   
  
Note:   
I don't own Card Captor Sakura although I wish I did. I only own the story and please don't sue me. Because I'm not rich!!! But Ben, Yuet, Spiro(Daidouji Satoshi), Calvin, John, James, Joey, Li Siu Lan (Clow's Mistress), Toshi, Fu Ying, Fu Ming, Anna Robert, Hwang and Spiro's father.(clow's mistress is not a card mistress she is Clow's Wife and I made that up)  
  
Note 2:  
They were eighteen year old and up in this story.   
  
Note 3:  
Thanks for those whom sign their reviews to me. I really (say that a milion time) appreciate it.   
  
Note 4:  
In this chapter Tomoyo and Sakura will have a girl's talk. And it seems like Sakura wasn't really that numb about her surroundings.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Later that night,  
Sakura went down to have a drink. She decided to take some air in Eriol's garden. It was very dark. She can't see anything. She summons 'the fire' to light up the night. She walk by the flower parches. But then something caught her attention. It was a silhouette of a girl sitting by the swing.   
  
"Tomoyo-chan." Sakura  
  
The girl took a glance at Sakura.  
  
"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sakura  
  
"Taking some air." Tomoyo  
  
"Can I sit?" Sakura  
  
Tomoyo nodded and Sakura sat beside her. Sakura seal 'the fire' and put it in her pyjama pocket.  
  
"Quite handy huh?" Tomoyo  
  
"Yup." Sakura  
  
"So you're engaged huh?" Tomoyo  
  
Sakura smiles mildly as Tomoyo touches the topic.  
  
"Yes, and I'm so happy. Lets not talk about me anymore." Sakura  
  
Sakura's hand was playing with Tomoyo's hair.  
  
"So how are you?" Sakura  
  
"I'm fine." Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo look at her feet when she remembers Eriol kiss her just before Sakura came.  
  
"Don't lie to me Tomoyo. We've been friends since third grade. I know you." Sakura  
  
"Do you really?" Tomoyo  
  
"No, not unless you tell me." Sakura  
  
It was silent. Sakura put her hands on Tomoyo's cheek.  
  
"I know you're sad because I'm engaged. I know you love me and you know I love you too." Sakura  
  
She pauses.  
  
"Well not in the way that you wanted to." Sakura  
  
Tears were flooding Tomoyo's eyes.   
  
"I thought you don't know." Tomoyo  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, how could I not know when you already told me when we're in the fourth grade. Remember when you said you like me and I say I like you too. And you said the way you like me is different from the way I like you. (In the manga version Tomoyo said it. When Sakura capture 'the flower')" Sakura  
  
Sakura wipe away Tomoyo's tears.  
  
"And you remember?" Tomoyo  
  
"Yes. Well at first it was indigestible. But in the 5th or 6th grade I understand what you mean." Sakura  
  
Tomoyo chuckles.   
  
"What are you laughing at anyway?" Sakura  
  
"Nothing. It's just that everyone thinks you're so clueless. But it turns out that you're quite clever." Tomoyo  
  
"But I am when Syaoran told me that he like me. That's why I was electric shock." Sakura  
  
"That's why." Tomoyo  
  
"So, how come you're at Eriol-kun's house?" Sakura  
  
Sakura grins. Tomoyo was blushing but it was so dark that Sakura wouldn't notice.  
  
"Eh? Just hanging around, that's all." Tomoyo  
  
"Really?" Sakura  
  
She reaches out her hand towards Tomoyo's cheek.  
  
"Then how come your cheek is hot?" Sakura  
  
Tomoyo flinches.  
  
"I…um…my cheek is always hot. Don't you remember?" Tomoyo  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, come on. How can I forget your soft cheeks. It was always cold. Well not unless you're embarrassed or something particular with it." Sakura  
  
Tomoyo sigh as the sign of she admit that Sakura is right.  
  
"So, Tomoyo-chan, can I ask a question?" Sakura  
  
She smiles sweetly at Tomoyo. Tomoyo couldn't help it but nodded.  
  
"Please be honest okay? When I saw you in the kitchen, you were crying and you were nervous to meet Eriol' gaze. Can you explain to me, as my best friend?" Sakura  
  
Tomoyo was holding a sob. But then she didn't want to lie to Sakura. She has no choice but to tell her the whole story. But she didn't tell Sakura about her newly discover power.  
  
"Why did you run away?" Sakura  
  
Tomoyo cried. Sakura rub her back to comfort her. She doesn't ask any question anymore. She knows that it would only get worse if she keeps urging Tomoyo to spill. They both went inside and sleep by the fireplace.   
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sweet....Sakura is so sweet and yet quite clever....  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Send it your comments about my story to my e-mail that is Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com or just review it here.(Actually, I prefer you to sign here.)  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Izyan Syazwani@Izy   
24th September 2002 


	29. I can't

This story is about the love story of E+T from Card Captor Sakura (well sort of). I hope you all will like it. If there's something you want to comment about this fic, please send it to my e-mail address Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com.   
  
Note:   
I don't own Card Captor Sakura although I wish I did. I only own the story and please don't sue me. Because I'm not rich!!! But Ben, Yuet, Spiro(Daidouji Satoshi), Calvin, John, James, Joey, Li Siu Lan (Clow's Mistress), Toshi, Fu Ying, Fu Ming, Anna Robert, Hwang and Spiro's father.(clow's mistress is not a card mistress she is Clow's Wife and I made that up)  
  
Note 2:  
They were eighteen year old and up in this story.   
  
Note 3:  
Thanks for those whom sign their reviews to me. I really (say that a milion time) appreciate it.   
  
Note 4:  
I'm not gonna be online in October!!! Stupid exam!!!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Early in the morning, at Hiiragizawa' mansion.  
Tomoyo woke up early. She brushes her teeth and went to the kitchen to get some milk. To her surprise she saw Eriol there. He was making breakfast.   
  
"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan." Eriol  
  
She tried not to look at him.  
  
"O…ohayo." Tomoyo  
  
But she couldn't help it. She felt that Eriol was disoriented because of how she acts. Even though he try to hide it. She can still feel it. She turns to the refrigerator. Before her hand reaches the refrigerator's handle she felt a warm hand grabbing her wrist gently. She looks at it and sees the owner. Eriol was staring at her sadly. She looks away. She doesn't want to meet his gaze.  
  
"Tomoyo-san…" Eriol  
  
Tomoyo pull her hand but Eriol was still grabbing it tightly.  
  
"Let go of me." Tomoyo  
  
She said softly.  
  
"NO! I won't." Eriol   
  
"What is it?" Tomoyo  
  
"You! That's what's wrong. Something is bothering you. I know it I can feel it. You were never like this." Eriol  
  
Tomoyo stares at him. Her eyes were watery.  
  
"What do you know about me? How do you know I was never like this? Do you think you really know me? I you think like that you're wrong. No one knows me! I…" Tomoyo  
  
Eriol kisses her before she could say anything. Tomoyo tried to push him but he holds her tighter and tighter. Finally, he lets her go.  
  
"I don't care if you don't love me. But please let me know if you have any feelings to me?" Eriol  
  
Tomoyo stares at him. Then she looks away.  
  
"I-I…I don't know. Eriol-kun…I can't…I…" Tomoyo  
  
She was crying.  
  
"I have to…I have to go home…" Tomoyo  
  
With that she ran out of the kitchen to the main door. Eriol was still looking blank. He a heard a loud thud. It was the door. Tomoyo had already left his house. He sat by the dining table. He has lost his appetite.  
  
Eriol's P.O.V.  
  
She doesn't know. But what does she mean with she can't? I don't understand. She's hiding something from me. I don't think it's about John. It's something more terrible. More likely like something big is going to happen…  
  
A small thud was heard. Eriol look at the kitchen's door and saw Sakura standing there.  
  
"Ohayo Eriol-kun." Sakura  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura-chan." Eriol  
  
"Where's Tomoyo-chan? I heard the door was slammed. So I woke up and come here." Sakura  
  
"Tomoyo-san has returned home. She said she had something to do." Eriol (LIAR)  
  
"Hoe? So deska? She didn't even say goodbye." Sakura  
  
"Would you like to have some breakfast?" Eriol  
  
Sakura look at the meal.  
  
"Sure, but I'll wake Syaoran first." Sakura  
  
Eriol nodded. Sakura came back after 20 minutes. She was already dress up and so does Syaoran. They took their seats and eat their breakfast. Eriol wasn't touching anything from his plate.  
  
"Eriol-kun, why aren't you eating?" Sakura  
  
"I already had eaten. It's for Nakuru and Suppi." Eriol  
  
"Oh." Sakura  
  
"Why did you create those two anyway especially that 'thing' that tried to make me swallow the cakes?" Syaoran  
  
"Just for fun. And they're quite an entertainer you know." Eriol  
  
Eriol stares at his plate.   
  
"Sakura-chan, do you ever heard Tomoyo-san talks about her father?" Eriol  
  
Sakura looks at him, surprisingly.   
  
"Well, no. She only said that her father went away when she was small. But she said she had the feelings that he left because of her and he's dead. Why did you ask?" Sakura  
  
"Just asking." Eriol  
  
"She also said that her mother told her that her father could see the future or something like that." Sakura  
  
Then it hit Eriol. Why does that matter never occur to him? Tomoyo possesses her father's power that makes her can fore see the future too. She must've seen something happening. That's why she acts differently this past few days. Eriol got onto his heels and ran out of the house to find Tomoyo.   
  
"Eriol-kun!" Sakura  
  
He has already left.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Syaoran  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Izy: Why can't you love him Tomoyo?..........  
  
Sun_Nani : Why are you asking? You're the author. You tell us why can't she accpet him?  
  
Izy: Oh yeah that's right....  
  
Sun_Nani : She's a weird person I tell you....  
  
Izy : What was that?  
  
Sun Nani put on an angelic smile.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Send it your comments about my story to my e-mail that is Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com or just review it here.(Actually, I prefer you to sign here.)  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Izyan Syazwani@Izy   
1st October 2002 


	30. Ben's power

This story is about the love story of E+T from Card Captor Sakura (well sort of). I hope you all will like it. If there's something you want to comment about this fic, please send it to my e-mail address Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com.   
  
Note:   
I don't own Card Captor Sakura although I wish I did. I only own the story and please don't sue me. Because I'm not rich!!! But Ben, Yuet, Spiro(Daidouji Satoshi), Calvin, John, James, Joey, Li Siu Lan (Clow's Mistress), Toshi, Fu Ying, Fu Ming, Anna Robert, Hwang and Spiro's father.(clow's mistress is not a card mistress she is Clow's Wife and I made that up)  
  
Note 2:  
They were eighteen year old and up in this story.   
  
Note 3:  
Thanks for those whom sign their reviews to me. I really (say that a milion time) appreciate it.   
  
Note 4:  
I just wanna say, I'm so sorry for not uploading earlier. Just finish the exam. Anyway enjoy...  
  
  
p/s: Everyone must be wondering who ever Hwang is. Well can't let you know yet. (I'm evil)  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
At the other place.  
Tomoyo was running. She stops, because her legs were exhausted. She sat by a nearby bench. She sat there and she realize. It was where he first met Eriol in England. She cried.  
  
Tomoyo's P.O.V.  
  
Why am I crying? I'm such a wimp. I'm sorry Eriol-kun. I really love you. I really do. But I can't accept your love. Because I will put you in a great danger. Someone is going to get me and I don't want you to risk your life just for me. I don't really worth that lot. It's better this way. I'll just keep it to myself. At least I know how you feel for me. That's already enough. That man that I saw, he must be Mong Yuet and there's a boy with him. He looks familiar. And a girl, she looks familiar too. I'm sorry Eriol-kun, It's not like I don't want to return your love but you'll lose not only your power but also your life.  
  
"Is that what you think?"   
  
Tomoyo turns around. She saw Ben walking towards her. He sat beside her.  
  
"How are you Tomoyo?" Ben  
  
He caresses Tomoyo's cheek. Tomoyo flinches.   
  
"You got a delicate skin there Tomoyo." Ben  
  
"What do you want?" Tomoyo  
  
"Guess." Ben  
  
He grabs her wrist tightly. She tried to break free but he was too strong.  
  
"Do you honestly think that by not accepting Hiiragizawa's love will make Yuet don't want to hurt him?" Ben  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widen at the very mention of Yuet's name.  
  
"You know Yuet?" Tomoyo  
  
"Every sorcerer knows who he is. Well especially someone close to him." Ben  
  
Tomoyo was more shock. Could Ben be Yuet's heir? If that's true that means Mr. Dawn was Yuet! Tomoyo thought.  
  
"Exactly. I have the ability to read minds too you know." Ben  
  
"Let me go!" Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo scream.  
  
"Tomoyo!"  
  
Tomoyo open her eyes. She saw Eriol shaking her body. She looks around. Ben was nowhere to be seen. Then she turns back to Eriol.  
  
"Where is he?" Tomoyo  
  
She asks impatiently.  
  
"Who?" Eriol  
  
"He was here. He held me. Where…" Tomoyo  
  
"Tomoyo-san, what happen?" Eriol  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widen.  
  
Tomoyo's P.O.V.  
  
He wasn't here. But I feel him, his touch and his hidden power. He must have walk into my unconsciousness. He's able to walk into people's mind. Can he walk into Eriol's mind? Li or Sakura's? No I won't let him! I can't let Eriol-kun know. I…  
  
"Tomoyo-san." Eriol  
  
Tomoyo stares at him.  
  
"What happen?" Eriol  
  
She shoves his hand from her arms.  
  
"Nothing." Tomoyo  
  
"Tomoyo-san, I know you saw something coming. Is that why you've been acting weird these days?" Eriol  
  
Tomoyo hold her tears form coming out.   
  
"Why would you care if I do see them?" Tomoyo  
  
She retorted.  
  
"I care! I always care. I know you see something bad is coming." Eriol  
  
She bit her lip.  
  
"You never think about yourself do you?" Eriol  
  
Tomoyo stares at him in the eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tomoyo  
  
"Look at you! You're just torturing yourself. You always think about the others but what about yourself? You try to protect others while you let yourself get hurt. That's stupid." Eriol  
  
She couldn't hold her tears anymore.  
  
"If that's going to keep you safe I'll risk it. I don't want the person that I love die because of me. I don't want to lose you. Because I love you…" Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo covered her mouth after she realizes that she has told him her true feelings.  
  
"And I don't want to lose you." Eriol  
  
He pulls her into a hug.  
  
"Let me go." Tomoyo  
  
"I won't. I won't let you go anymore. What will happen to me when you face Yuet alone? Do you think that they'll let me go?" Eriol  
  
Tomoyo look down.  
  
"It's all my fault." Tomoyo  
  
"It's not your fault." Eriol  
  
Tomoyo push him gently.  
  
"Father died because of me. If not because of me, he would live happily with okasan. I should never be born. I'm just a troublesome." Tomoyo  
  
Eriol wipe her tears.   
  
"Don't say that. If you don't exist, your mother would be really lonely for she doesn't have anyone in this world. And I could never meet you." Eriol  
  
She stares at him sadly. Her tears fall to her fist. Eriol pull her into another hug. She rests her head on Eriol's chest.   
  
"Ne, Eriol-kun." Tomoyo  
  
"Nan deska?" Eriol  
  
"Don't tell Sakura-chan. I don't want her to worry." Tomoyo  
  
"Eh." Eriol  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Izy: I finally manage to write this chapter.*sighs*  
  
Sun_Nani: It was really tiring.  
  
Izy: You didn't do anything.  
  
Sun Nani: Did too  
  
Izy: You don't even help me save the story when my cat shut the computer of. (he press something on the keyboard that which make the PC turn off)  
  
Sun Nani: Not my problem.  
  
Izy: You bring the cat in!  
  
Sun Nani: Well duh!   
  
Izy glares at Sun Nani. Sun Nani grins at Izy innocently.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Review! Review! Review! Tell me what you think! Review! Review! Review!  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Izyan Syazwani@Izy   
18th October 2002 


	31. The play

This story is about the love story of E+T from Card Captor Sakura (well sort of). I hope you all will like it. If there's something you want to comment about this fic, please send it to my e-mail address Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com.   
  
Note:   
I don't own Card Captor Sakura although I wish I did. I only own the story and please don't sue me. Because I'm not rich!!! But Ben, Yuet, Spiro(Daidouji Satoshi), Calvin, John, James, Joey, Li Siu Lan (Clow's Mistress), Toshi, Fu Ying, Fu Ming, Anna Robert, Hwang and Spiro's father.(clow's mistress is not a card mistress she is Clow's Wife and I made that up)  
  
Note 2:  
They were eighteen year old and up in this story.   
  
Note 3:  
Only one review huh? Whatever...I don't really care because I write this story for me, myself and I. Review or not, I'll finish this story for my own sake. Anyway thanks to those who reviewed it....  
  
Note 4:  
I was quite busy....okay not really...Just out of idea...and I have no time to write...I thought I'll be free after exam but no...got to do housework...clean the house, cook, wash, etc....  
  
Note 5:  
I was thinking of splitting this chapter into two chapters. But I decided that I'll just make it as a chapter. This is longer than the other chapter so enjoy it!!!  
  
p/s: Everyone must be wondering who ever Hwang is. Well can't let you know yet. (I'm evil) But I'm sure you guys can guess who. Try guessing and let me know...  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
The next day, at Hiiragizawa's manor.  
Sakura and saw Tomoyo was in her room and she joins her.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura  
  
"Yes?" Tomoyo  
  
Sakura sat in front of her.  
  
"Eriol-kun, invited Syao-kun and I to the play." Sakura  
  
Tomoyo look at her puzzled.  
  
"What play?" Tomoyo  
  
"He said you know about it." Sakura  
  
Tomoyo thinks hard. Then she snaps her fingers.  
  
"Oh yeah, the play. I forgot about it. He asks you two to come?" Tomoyo  
  
"Hai." Sakura  
  
"You're gonna love it. It's very funny and nice. Especially the background music." Tomoyo  
  
"Eriol-kun plays the background music right?" Sakura  
  
Tomoyo nodded. Sakura sat beside Tomoyo.  
  
"So tell me. What happen yesterday?" Sakura  
  
Tomoyo was stun.   
  
"What do you mean?" Tomoyo  
  
"Oh come on. You ran out of the house and then Eriol kept asking about your father. When I start talking about your father he suddenly talks to himself and then he ran out of the house and the next thing I know Eriol brought you back here." Sakura  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widen.  
  
"I know something's going on. Please tell me." Sakura  
  
Tomoyo sigh.  
  
"Sakura-chan, I'd love to tell you but I can't. But what I can tell you is, I love him." Tomoyo  
  
Sakura blinks.  
  
"Sumimasen?" Sakura  
  
"I love him, I love Eriol-kun." Tomoyo  
  
"Sugoi! You told him?" Sakura  
  
Tomoyo nodded slowly.  
  
"That's good. I'm happy for you." Sakura  
  
Sakura hugs Tomoyo.  
  
"Arigato, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo  
  
On the night of the play,  
Tomoyo help Sakura with her hair.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, I don't like this style." Sakura  
  
"Oh come on, it makes you look like a princess." Tomoyo  
  
"Okay, whatever you're the expert." Sakura  
  
The door was knock.  
  
"Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan? Are you two done yet?" Syaoran  
  
Tomoyo put on her Mary Jane.  
  
"We're done. You can come in now." Tomoyo  
  
Syaoran open the door and he was stun to see Sakura, who was looking magnificently gorgeous. Her hair was tight with pink ribbon and the style and the ribbon matches her dress perfectly.  
  
"Sakura…you look…you look…" Syaoran  
  
He's out of word. Sakura blinks worriedly.  
  
"What? Is there anything wrong?" Sakura  
  
"No! It's very nice on you. You look like a princess from heaven." Syaoran  
  
Sakura was turning crimson. Tomoyo on the other hand was giggling.   
  
"I'll leave the two of you here while I go get Eriol." Tomoyo  
  
With that she left the room and look or Eriol. She went to his room but he's not there.   
  
Tomoyo's P.O.V.  
  
Where is he? Hmm…He must be there…as usual.  
  
She walks towards the piano room. She opens the door and she saw Eriol sitting by the piano. He looks at Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo-san?" Eriol  
  
Tomoyo close the door behind her and sat beside Eriol.  
  
"What are you doing? Are you panic about this?" Tomoyo  
  
"Iie. Me panic about this? The world is about to collapsed if I did." Eriol  
  
"Then why are looking rather disturb?" Eriol  
  
He sighs.  
  
".........." Eriol  
  
Then she smiles.  
  
"I know what you're thinking. Don't worry about me. I'm going to be fine as long as you're with me." Tomoyo  
  
She squeezes his hand. They stares at each other. The door suddenly flung open. Sakura and Syaoran stand behind the door.  
  
"Sakura, I think we're interrupting…" Syaoran  
  
"I guess so…" Sakura  
  
Tomoyo cheeks flushed, she pulls her hand away from Eriol's. Eriol in the other hand was pushing the bridge of his glasses.  
  
"You're ready I see. You look very pretty Sakura-chan." Eriol  
  
"Thank you. Tomoyo did the hair anyway." Sakura  
  
Syaoran clears his throat. Everyone look at him.  
  
"You know if you guys keep babbling here we will not be able to see the play and Hiiragizawa can't play the piano for the play." Syaoran  
  
Nakuru enters the room.  
  
"Eriol-sama, the taxi's here!" Nakuru  
  
"Good timing. Minna lets go." Eriol  
  
After the play.  
Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran went to the backstage. They found Eriol was surrounded by dozens of girls (and some boys).   
  
"Eriol-kun's quite popular huh?" Sakura  
  
"Hai! He's one of the heartthrobs in the university. You'll find he's locker is full of love letters." Tomoyo  
  
Syaoran snorted.  
  
"Hmm, everyone here must be very weird. Because they like creepy guy." Syaoran  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo giggles.  
  
"Aren't you jealous?" Sakura  
  
"Nani? Why should I?" Tomoyo  
  
"Well he does love you and you do love him. Then that makes you two are a couple and a couple should be jealous if someone tries to steal your partner away." Sakura  
  
Syaoran was shock. (Note: Syaoran don't know anything about Tomoyo's feeling for Eriol) He stares at her and Sakura.  
  
"You like him? Well I'm not saying anything but you actually love him?" Syaoran  
  
Tomoyo blush. She didn't answer. Sakura look at Syaoran.  
  
"Is that wrong? It's just like how you like me. It's the same, he's still human not an E.T. or something." Sakura  
  
Syaoran's eyes widen.  
  
"I can't believe this." Syaoran  
  
"Better believe it. Anyway he does have looks and charms. I think if I can choose between you and him, I'd probably chose him." Sakura  
  
"You wouldn't...That's mean." Syaoran  
  
"Yes I would but of course I've chosen you. So I'll stick to you." Sakura  
  
She kisses him. He hugs her. Tomoyo giggles. Someone took her hand. She turns around and saw Eriol staring at her.  
  
"Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo  
  
"Looks like our love bird is in an intimate moment. Should we leave them like this?" Eriol  
  
"Sure." Tomoyo  
  
Sakura and Syaoran didn't notice when Eriol and Tomoyo left them (because they were too busy). Eriol took Tomoyo's hand and pull her outside the hall. Tomoyo stares at him.  
  
"That was a good play." Tomoyo  
  
Eriol turns to her.  
  
"I love the sonata. As usual, it's great." Tomoyo  
  
"Thanks you." Eriol  
  
Tomoyo stares deep into his eyes.  
  
"Ne, Eriol-kun..." Tomoyo  
  
Before she could say anything further two groups of girls embraces Eriol for his autograph.  
  
"Can I have your signature?"   
  
"I always like you."   
  
"Can I be your special girlfriend?"  
  
"I love you Eriol!"   
  
Eriol didn't reply any of their questions. He just signs his signature on whatever the girls gave him. Some of the girls were staring at Tomoyo.  
  
"Who is this girl?"  
  
"Isn't she Tomoyo Daidouji?"  
  
"The so called bombshell?"  
  
Tomoyo snorted.  
  
"The brainy girl?"  
  
"The one who got always 4 pointer on her exam?"  
"Why is she with him?"   
  
"Maybe she's his girlfriend."   
  
"Wasn't she the one John's been chasing?"  
  
"Yeah I heard something happen to her when she went to the library to study."   
  
"John's evil."  
  
"She's in great danger I can say."   
  
Tomoyo's P.O.V.  
  
He is evil. I' m in great danger? Well yeah of course but not anymore. Where did they hear about these things? News really spread like winds.   
  
"Aren't she scared?"  
  
"I don't care! What I want to know is why is she with my Eriol?"  
  
Eriol cough.   
  
"If you all please. I don't belong to any of you here. I'd like you all to meet Tomoyo..." Eriol  
  
Eriol took her hand and hold it tightly.  
  
"...My special girlfriend..." Eriol  
  
Everyone was stun including Tomoyo. She never thought Eriol would say that in front of the crowd.  
  
"Now if you excuse us, we have a date tonight. Thank you." Eriol  
  
With that he left the girls and pull Tomoyo with him. Four boys was hiding behind a near by tree. One of them was clenching his fist.  
  
"That Hiiragizawa..."  
  
He punches the trunk of the tree.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
*Next chapter preview*  
  
"But how can you fall for me? I'm like a time bomb. You have everything, looks, wealth and power. You can find a better girl than me."   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Izy: Finally! I manage finish this chapter. My mother and sis was shouting at me like...really bad...  
  
Sun_Nani: I think you should go for an ear treatment  
  
Izy glares at Sun Nani  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Review....................  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Izyan Syazwani Mohamad@Izy   
5th November 2002 


	32. Eriol's special girlfriend

This story is about the love story of E+T from Card Captor Sakura (well sort of). I hope you all will like it. If there's something you want to comment about this fic, please send it to my e-mail address Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com.   
  
Note:   
I don't own Card Captor Sakura although I wish I did. I only own the story and please don't sue me. Because I'm not rich!!! But Ben, Yuet, Spiro(Daidouji Satoshi), Calvin, John, James, Joey, Li Siu Lan (Clow's Mistress), Toshi, Fu Ying, Fu Ming, Anna Robert, Hwang and Spiro's father.(clow's mistress is not a card mistress she is Clow's Wife and I made that up)  
  
Note 2:  
They were seventeen year old and up in this story.   
  
Note 3:  
I just don't know what to say. I'll just shut up and enjoy the story....  
  
Note 4:  
Sorry for not updating earlier. But my mom's travelling out of the country and I have to stay at my grandma's house. And I can't bring my PC there. So I apologise for the bad circumstances.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo walk far from the girls.   
  
"Why did you say that Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo  
  
Eriol stops.  
  
"Because...I want them to know that I'm not available anymore. They don't have to give their hopes for me anymore." Eriol  
  
Tomoyo look at him blurrily. Eriol turns and stares at her deep into her eyes. He caresses Tomoyo's cheek with his hand.  
  
"And I want them to know that you're my girl." Eriol  
  
Tomoyo took his hand and squeeze it gently.   
  
"You are the sweetest and nicest boy I've ever meet. I guess it's not wrong falling in love with you." Tomoyo  
  
She rests her head on Eriol's chest.   
  
"But how can you fall for me? I'm like a time bomb. You have everything, looks, wealth and power. You can find a better girl than me." Tomoyo  
  
Eriol hug her.  
  
"But I can't find another girl like you. I may find someone who looks like you but not your feature. The sweet, warm aura and don't forget the mischievous attitude."   
  
He said teasingly. Tomoyo frown.  
  
"Eriol will always be Eriol. The innocent looking boy with an evil smile."   
  
She sighs. Eriol just grin mischievously at her. Tomoyo raise a brow at him.  
  
"And what does that grin mean? I can see a mischievous flick twinkling in your eyes...What are you thinking Eriol dear?"   
  
Eriol return her question with smirk.  
  
"You're reading my mind my lady. It's just that it's the first time you call my names without any Kun's." Eriol  
  
Tomoyo rolled her eyes. She pushes Eriol away from her gently.  
  
"I did? You don't mind do you?"   
  
"Of course not. I kinda like it. It sounds more casual and warm."  
  
Tomoyo smiles sweetly. Eriol felt that his heart was melted by her angelic smile. It's been some time since she smiles like that. But this one is the sweetest than the others because she has accepted him officially.   
  
"Tomoyo-san, I know I've done this twice. Well without your permission. This time I want to ask your permissions first."   
  
Tomoyo frown. She stares at him, blurrily. Her eyes widen when her eyes meets his. She blush and she nodded. Eriol drew her nearer to himself. Tomoyo shut her eyes. Then she feels something soft upon her lips. She opens her eyes and saw Eriol's pale face upon hers. She could hear him breathing calmly. She could even hear his heart beat racing against hers.  
Suddenly, they heard someone clapping their hands. They both look at the clapper. It was Sakura (Syaoran was looking at them wide eyed).  
  
"Sugoi! That was so romantic!" Sakura  
  
"I'm speechless..." Syaoran  
  
Tomoyo's pale cheek turns crimson. Eriol push the bridge of his glasses and smile innocently at Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura took Tomoyo's hand.  
  
"So when will you two get married?" Sakura  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo  
  
Eriol somehow can no longer keep his cool. He snorted and blushes (he actually blush, hmm, weird huh?).   
  
"Don't forget to take me as your maid of honour. And you Eriol-kun, you can take Syao-chan as your best man." Sakura  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." Eriol  
  
"There is no way I'm gonna do it." Syaoran  
  
Sakura smiles angelically.  
  
"Oh yes you will. For me, your ying fa..."   
  
Syaoran look at her, annoyed. He just couldn't help it. Sakura was too good in persuading him. He reluctantly nodded.   
  
"Yatta!" Sakura  
  
Eriol look at Tomoyo and Tomoyo look at him.  
  
"We just kissed and she's planning our wedding." Eriol  
  
They both sweat drops.   
  
"Well, well. Look who's here? If it wasn't the weirdo and my sweet Tomoyo."  
  
The four them turn around and saw the person who spoke.  
  
"John..."   
  
That was the only word manages to come out from Tomoyo's mouth. She clutches Eriol's arm. Sakura and Syaoran feel the tense. John notices Sakura and Syaoran. He raises a brow.  
  
"Who are this charming girl and this Chinese punk?" John  
  
"I'm not a punk, you moron!" Syaoran  
  
Syaoran clench his fist.  
  
"Syao-chan, patient. Don't let your anger get to you." Sakura  
  
John smirks.  
  
"What a well mannered girl. Anyway I'm John, what's your name?"   
  
"Kinomoto Sakura and this is my fiancé."   
  
"Well you're just his fiancé. I still have some chances." John  
  
Sakura glares at him. Syaoran was clenching his fist tighter.  
  
"What do you want John?" Tomoyo  
  
John stares at Tomoyo.  
  
"Finally, a word from you my sweet." John  
  
She glares at him.  
  
"You brought some friend. Well I brought mine too." John  
  
Two shadows appear behind him.   
  
Tomoyo starts to tremble. Eriol hold her hand. And give her a warm and loving look.   
  
"So romantic...not!" Joey  
  
Someone snorted. It was Calvin.  
  
"Yes, how could I forget about you two? The comic relief character in John's life." Eriol  
  
Calvin and Joey gritted their teeth. Tomoyo lets go of Eriol's arm.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Tomoyo  
  
John laughs quietly.  
  
"Can't you see we're walking here? You're blocking our way, sweetie." John  
  
He reaches out his hand to touch Tomoyo's pale cheek. Tomoyo push his hand away before he could touch her.  
  
"Don't touch me. Eriol, Sakura-chan, Li-kun, lets go. We don't want to upset the University's founder's heir." Tomoyo  
  
With that the four of them leave the varsity grounds. John and his friends' stares at their back furiously.  
  
"Did you see that auburn hair girl?" Calvin  
  
"I see her, those emerald eyes. She's as beautiful as Tomoyo." Joey  
  
"She got a strong fiancé." Calvin  
  
"That punk. He's kinda freaky." Joey  
  
While the two of them discussing about Sakura John was still staring at Tomoyo who was now almost gone from the varsity ground. He mutters something under his breath.  
  
"You already upset me my dear sweet. Someday, I'll get you Tomoyo and not even that weirdo can save you from my grasp. Isn't that right Ben?" John  
  
A boy appears behind him.  
  
"Yes, she will not escape my grasp." Ben  
  
John didn't heard what he said because he was saying it in a soft and haunting voice. Ben smirks at him.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
*Next chapter preview*  
  
*Sakura's leaving (Sniff, sniff)*  
  
" You're going to love it dear. Your mom gave it to me to pass it to you. Open it."  
  
*Quite a cliff huh?*  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
To Kawaii-san,  
  
why did they yell at me?  
Well it's because they want me to do the housework and I was busy writting and for that they have to yell my name like thousands of time. When I'm done with one job they'll shout again for another job. That's why I'm so (honto ni!) relieve when I manage to finish a chapter.  
  
Anyway, I'll never be able to hear my mom's babbles and yells anymore. Because she's no longer with me. She just died in the middle of November.  
  
I wrote Note 4 above the day after mom left for another country that is on the 10th.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Review....................  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Izyan Syazwani Mohamad@Izy   
9th November 2002 


	33. The camcorder

This story is about the love story of E+T from Card Captor Sakura (well sort of). I hope you all will like it. If there's something you want to comment about this fic, please send it to my e-mail address Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com.   
  
Note:   
I don't own Card Captor Sakura although I wish I did. I only own the story and please don't sue me. Because I'm not rich!!! But Ben, Yuet, Spiro(Daidouji Satoshi), Calvin, John, James, Joey, Li Siu Lan (Clow's Mistress), Toshi, Fu Ying, Fu Ming, Anna Robert, Hwang and Spiro's father.(clow's mistress is not a card mistress she is Clow's Wife and I made that up)  
  
Note 2:  
They were seventeen year old and up in this story.   
  
Note 3:  
I just don't know what to say. I'll just shut up and enjoy the story....  
  
Note 4:  
Sorry for not updating earlier. But my mom's travelling out of the country and I have to stay at my grandma's house. And I can't bring my PC there. So I apologise for the bad circumstances.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
The next day, at Hiiragizawa's manor.  
Sakura was packing her stuff. Tomoyo was helping her out.   
  
"Ah, finally!" Sakura  
  
She let out a relieve sigh.  
  
"You're going to meet Li-kun's okasan. Aren't you thrilled?" Tomoyo  
  
"Yup, I think 'thrilled' is not the appropriate word. Nervous is the word." Sakura  
  
Tomoyo let out a small giggle.   
  
"I'm going to miss you Sakura-chan." Tomoyo  
  
Sakura hugs her.  
  
"I'm going to miss you too." Sakura  
  
She suddenly snaps her fingers.  
  
"I almost forgot about this."  
  
She took out a box from her bag. She gave it to Tomoyo.  
  
"What is it?" Tomoyo  
  
"You're going to love it dear. Your mom gave it to me to pass it to you. Open it." Sakura  
  
She pulls the box's lid. Er eyes widen when she saw what's inside.  
  
"Is this real Sakura-chan? Okasan Send this?" Tomoyo  
  
Sakura nods.   
  
"She forbids me to bring it. And now she gives it to me. I'm going to call her first thing tomorrow." Tomoyo  
  
She took out the present inside the box. It was her camcorder.  
  
"So, who's going to be your subject? I know it's not me because I'm not going to be around you anymore. Well not unless you're willing to fly to Hong Kong." Sakura  
  
She laughs at that.   
  
"Maybe I will. But I think I know who'll be the next thing." Tomoyo  
  
She grins evilly. Sakura frown and her eyes widen as the sign that she understands.  
  
"You don't mean 'him', aren't you?" Sakura  
  
"Why not? Eriol's not that bad you know. He has magical powers too." Tomoyo  
  
"Plus, he's quite a charm. And since when did you start calling him Eriol without any Kun?" Sakura  
  
Tomoyo blushes. Sakura sighs.  
  
"Very well then. I'll just wish you two happy together. Just remember one thing." Sakura  
  
Tomoyo look at her curiously.  
  
"Remember what?"   
  
"Don't forget to invite me to your wedding."   
  
She said playfully.   
  
"Sakura-chan... That's..."   
  
She blushes. Sakura grins evilly. A door knock was heard.  
  
"I...I'll get it." Tomoyo  
  
She opens the door and finds Eriol smiling at her.  
  
"What are you girls doing? Li-kun is waiting for y..."   
  
His eyes caught the sight of the camcorder in Tomoyo's hands.  
  
"Where did that 'thing' come from?" Eriol  
  
Tomoyo blinks happily.  
  
"Oh, this? Okasan, well she gave it to Sakura-chan to pass it to me. Isn't it great?"   
  
Eriol sweat drops.   
  
"Tomoyo-chan will always be the same old Tomoyo-chan." Sakura  
  
Tomoyo giggles.   
  
"Sakura are you done yet? Our plane is due in an hour and we must be there 30 minutes earlier."   
  
Syaoran enters the room and found Tomoyo and Sakura let out a girlish giggles. While Eriol, sweat dropping.  
  
"What's going on here?" Syaoran  
  
The camcorder on Tomoyo's hands caught his eyes. He grins at her and he smirks at Eriol.  
  
"Looks like you've found a new subject I see?"   
  
"Indeed."   
  
Replied Tomoyo cheerfully.  
  
"Well Hiiragizawa-kun, congratulation for this achievement."   
  
Tomoyo and Sakura giggles.  
  
"Thanks."   
  
Replied Eriol sarcastically  
  
"Why do I think you're congrats sounds like 'have a hell of a life'?" Eriol  
  
"Really? Should I say it directly? Because I think it's more honest that way."  
  
"Syao-kun! That's very rude." Sakura  
  
"Whatever. Ne, Sakura are you done packing your stuff yet?"   
  
"All set. Is the cab here yet?"  
  
Syaoran shakes his head. Suddenly a loud honk was heard.  
  
"It is now." Eriol  
  
"We'll send you to the front door." Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura were clinging to each other. Syaoran shakes hands with Eriol.  
  
"I'm warning you, if you hurt her. I'll make sure to hurt you 10 times of the pain. She's my friend and I care for her. Keep that in mind." Syaoran  
  
"Same goes to you. Take care of my half daughter." Eriol  
  
Syaoran was push away by Sakura.  
  
"Ne, Eriol-kun, could you do me a favour?" Sakura  
  
"Yes, I'll take care of her for you." Eriol  
  
"You're reading my mind."  
  
She hugs and kisses his cheek.  
  
"You sure you don't want us to send you to the airport?"   
  
Ask Tomoyo sadly.  
  
"Hai! We'll manage by ourselves." Sakura  
  
"Chotto matte kudasai!"  
  
Cried Nakuru from inside.  
  
"Sakura-chan, you forgot Kero-chan and here. It's my special recipe." Nakuru  
  
She handed her a meal box and a sleeping Kero. Suppi sat on her shoulder.  
  
"Arigato-gozaimas! I forgot about Kero. If he knows he'll kill me."   
  
"Just leave that stuff doll." Syaoran  
  
Sakura glares at him. She kisses Nakuru's cheek and peck Suppi's head.  
  
"Ja mata! Do visit me in Hong Kong." Sakura  
  
"We'll try." Tomoyo  
  
The both of them got into the cab. The cab's engine started and it slowly leaves the compound.  
  
"Suppi-chan let us go to the kitchen. I want to cook a nice dinner tonight and you as usual must be my food tester."   
  
"Here we go again." Suppi  
  
"Matte, I want to help too." Tomoyo  
  
Nakuru shook her head.  
  
"Iie, daijobu. You just rest and chat with Eriol-sama I've brewed some tea. It's in the garden."   
  
With that she pulls Suppi away. Tomoyo chuckle.  
  
"Let's go to the garden."   
  
Said Eriol as he offered her his hand.  
  
"Hai."   
  
She took his hand and walk towards the garden.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
*Next chapter preview*  
  
"Well as a friend I care. You don't want the same incident to happen again do you?"   
  
*who said that? Tune in to find out*  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Review....................  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Izyan Syazwani Mohamad@Izy   
13th December 2002 


	34. What did she mean?

This story is about the love story of E+T from Card Captor Sakura (well sort of). I hope you all will like it. If there's something you want to comment about this fic, please send it to my e-mail address Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com.   
  
Note:   
I don't own Card Captor Sakura although I wish I did. I only own the story and please don't sue me. Because I'm not rich!!! But Ben, Yuet, Spiro(Daidouji Satoshi), Calvin, John, James, Joey, Li Siu Lan (Clow's Mistress), Toshi, Fu Ying, Fu Ming, Anna Robert, Hwang and Spiro's father.(clow's mistress is not a card mistress she is Clow's Wife and I made that up)  
  
Note 2:  
They were seventeen year old and up in this story.   
  
Note 3:  
I just don't know what to say. I'll just shut up and enjoy the story....  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Two month later,  
Tomoyo was shopping for the Christmas Eve's dinner (and the guess is of course, Hiiragizawa Eriol). On her way back to her apartment she bumped into a boy.  
  
"Oops! Sorry,"  
  
"Good morning Tomoyo."  
  
Said the boy. Tomoyo looks up and saw James smiling at her.  
  
"James! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Shopping for Christmas. I'm buying my own present. My dad never buys me any present for Christmas. He only give me 2 or 3 platinum cards and I'll shop myself."   
  
He twitches his lip.  
  
"What a great father."  
  
She said sarcastically.  
  
"My mother is almost like that too but she must at least buy me my birthday and Christmas gift. She never really have the time for me since she's the CEO of a toy company."   
  
"Your mom works in a toy company? Wicked!"  
  
He said amazedly. Tomoyo smiled mischievously.  
  
"The best thing about that is I get to try the new toys."   
  
James notices the things Tomoyo's carrying.  
  
"What's that for?"   
  
"This? It's for my Christmas preparation."   
  
"That's nice."  
  
Tomoyo snaps her fingers.  
  
"James, would you like to join me tonight? I'm cooking something for Christmas Eve."   
  
James eyes widen.  
  
"You're inviting me?"   
  
Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"Why? Do you have other plans? Then I will not bother you."   
  
He shook his head.  
  
"No! I'd love to. It's just that no one's ever invited me to anywhere because they too terrified of John."   
  
Tomoyo was stun at the very mention of John's name.  
  
"Note, please do not bring him along. Because Eriol's coming and beside, I don't like him. I beg don't tell him."  
  
"Sure. I'll be at your house on eight?"  
  
"Eight's fine. I'm looking forward to see you there. I got to run now, Bubye!"   
  
"Bye."   
  
That evening,  
Tomoyo was setting the table. After she's done with the table, Tomoyo slumped herself to the sofa. She turns on the video player and a boy with astonishing blue eyes and blue hair appears on the television screen. He was seat dropping.  
  
"Eriol looks so good with or without his glasses."  
  
She mumbles to herself. She looks at her watch.  
  
"It's already 7.50 and he's still not here."  
  
Just as she mumbling. The doorbell rang. She turns off the television and hurried to the door. She opens the door. Eriol was smiling to her.  
  
"You're finally here! I thought you didn't want to come."  
  
Eriol hug and kiss her on the cheek.  
  
"I wouldn't miss for the world."  
  
"Come on in. We can have a chat while we wait for the other guest."  
  
Eriol sat in the couch.  
  
"So, why did you invite me?"  
  
Tomoyo frown.  
  
"To have dinner, silly. It's Christmas Eve."  
  
Eriol's eyes widen.  
  
"It's already 24th of December? Time really flies."  
  
"Yup. And that reminds me. Tomorrow is Yukito-san's birthday."  
  
"Well, happy birthday to him I guess."  
  
The doorbell rang again.  
  
"That must be him."  
  
"And I hope it's him alone."  
  
Tomoyo opens the door and found James and Anna.  
  
"Anna?"  
  
"You don't mind do you? I kind of bumped into her before I came here. And I decided to tag her along."  
  
Tomoyo shakes her head. She smiles.  
  
"No, in fact I'm honoured. Please do come in."  
  
Invited Tomoyo.  
  
"I'm not bothering am I?" Anna  
  
"No of course not. Eriol wouldn't mind to add one more person on the table. Would you Eriol?"  
  
She glares at him.  
  
"No I don't mind as long as it's not John and his pals."   
  
"Come on then. Eriol would you do the honour to cut the turkey?"  
  
"I'm looking forward for it."  
  
After done with dinner. Tomoyo serve them with puddings. An hour later, James and Anna are about to leave.   
  
"I'm going home. Anna you can manage alone can you?" James  
  
"Yes, by then."  
  
He left the compound. Anna pulls Tomoyo closer to her.  
  
"So that'll leave you and Eriol Hiiragizawa alone."  
  
Tomoyo nod.  
  
"Aren't you scared?"  
  
"No, why should I? Eriol's not that kind of person you know."  
  
"Who knows? He's still a boy lad. When a cat sees a fresh fish would it pass the chance to eat it?"  
  
"Well some cats don't. Beside, he could've done it before."  
  
She frowns. Anna sighs.   
  
"By the way. Why did you ask? It's really non of your business."  
  
"Well as a friend I care. You don't want the same incident to happen again do you?"  
  
Tomoyo was stun.  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"Nothing. Anyway, I'm chasing the time right now. Bubye."  
  
With that she left Tomoyo who was still standing there. Eriol put his hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Eriol?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You did erased Anna's memories about what happen in the library don't you?"  
  
"Well yes. Why do you ask?"   
  
"Iie...daijobu. Lets get in, it's freezing out here."  
  
She closes the door. Eriol return home before midnight.   
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
*Next chapter preview*  
  
"Let's see, you join me and he'll be fine. You don't join me he'll be dead in 40 days."  
  
*not a cliff because I don't really do cliff's, but the next chapter is rather interesting. Another Tomoyo's Secret revealed...tee hee, I guess she got too many secrets, ne?*  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
I'd like to give some credits here  
  
To me10sai for being there when I wanted (love you sis...)  
To Hakkai for encouraging me (Touya huh?)  
To Nate for cheering me up (erm...)  
To Helen for the great news and stuffs. I hope you're in the pink of health(eventhough we're far away I'll always be your friend)  
  
Friends 4-eva!  
  
And  
To all who reviewed and read my ficcie  
  
A Gazillion thanks to everyone  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Review....................  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Izyan Syazwani Mohamad@Izy   
20th December 2002 


	35. The Curse

This story is about the love story of E+T from Card Captor Sakura (well sort of). I hope you all will like it. If there's something you want to comment about this fic, please send it to my e-mail address Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com.   
  
Note:   
I don't own Card Captor Sakura although I wish I did. I only own the story and please don't sue me. Because I'm not rich!!! But Ben, Yuet, Spiro(Daidouji Satoshi), Calvin, John, James, Joey, Li Siu Lan (Clow's Mistress), Toshi, Fu Ying, Fu Ming, Anna Robert, Hwang and Spiro's father.(clow's mistress is not a card mistress she is Clow's Wife and I made that up)  
  
Note 2:  
They were seventeen year old and up in this story.   
  
Note 3:  
I just don't know what to say. I'll just shut up and enjoy the story....  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
That night,  
Tomoyo was sleeping soundly. A figure of a man appears from a dark corner. He sat by Tomoyo's bed. He caresses Tomoyo's hair and pale cheeks. He leans down to kiss her. Tomoyo wakes up when she felt something wet on her lips. She was surprise to see that man. She tried to push him. But he was far too strong for her small frame. The man finally let go of her. Tomoyo felt paralyse. It's as if the man had suck out her strength and power.   
  
"Who are you? What have you done to me?" (Okay at least her mouth is still working)  
  
She asks. The man let out a small laugh.  
  
"Who am I? You should've known who I am."  
  
"You didn't answer my questions."  
  
"You got some nerve there girl. That makes me really wants to own you."  
  
The man laughs.  
  
"She's not yours to own!"  
  
Said a voice. The door suddenly burst open. A figure of a boy stood there.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
The light in the room was turn on. The light shone the whole room. And there stood Eriol.   
  
"Eriol..." Tomoyo  
  
"Yuet..." Eriol  
  
The man chuckled.  
  
"Yes, how did you know it's me?"  
  
Eriol went to get Tomoyo. He takes out his staff and points it at Tomoyo. Tomoyo's body was glowing. After that Tomoyo was able to move.   
  
"Are you okay Tomoyo?"  
  
"Daijobu."  
  
"Let me help you up."  
  
Tomoyo stands up with Eriol's help.  
  
"How romantic."  
  
Says Yuet sarcastically.  
  
"Say, Clow Reed. How did you manage to hold her?" Yuet  
  
Eriol glares at him.  
  
"I didn't do it like your style. I steal her heart not her body or power."  
  
He squeezes her hand.  
  
"Eriol..."  
  
Replied Tomoyo. Yuet smirk.  
  
"Well I'm not you am I? You're the good guy and I'm the bad guy. Just like in the movies, the good guys always get the girls but what about the bad guys? I will not that become a reality. The good guys always win. But I'll make sure that I'll win."  
  
Eriol glares at him.  
  
"Stop glaring me like a coward and face me like Clow Reed used to."  
  
Eriol took his staff and march towards him. Yuet snicker, a small grin spread on his face. He builds an energy field to rebound Eriol's attack. Their faces were inches away. Yuet's hand and Eriol's staff met. He smirks.  
  
"Is that the best you can do, Clow Reed?"  
  
He didn't answer. He pushes him roughly. Yuet 's back meet the wall.  
  
"Pretty impressive for an 18 year old boy."  
  
Eriol panted.   
  
"Stop babbling and fight with all your might!"  
  
Shouted Eriol.   
  
"Eriol, behind you!"   
  
Screamed Tomoyo when she saw Yuet was already standing behind Eriol. Eriol turns around and the next thing he knew, his was pinned to the floor.  
  
"You're not that powerful anymore Clow Reed."  
  
"Bastard..."  
  
Curses Eriol.   
  
"Let him go!"   
  
Cried Tomoyo.   
  
"It's me you wanted. Please, don't hurt him!"  
  
Yuet grins.   
  
"That sounds more like it."  
  
He step back. Tomoyo ran to get Eriol. He was bleeding heavily.  
  
"Tomoyo, you are so much like your grandmother and Li Siu Lan. The three of you have amethyst eyes and share the same personality. But you, you're slightly different from them."  
  
He sighs.   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Ask Tomoyo, puzzled.  
  
"You're more powerful and more charming. But alas, the three of you are so madly in love with Clow Reed. Though Fu Ying lose to Li Siu Lan, she manages to capture Clow's heart. And guess what? They have an affair."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widen.  
  
"What are you trying to say?"   
  
Demanded Eriol.  
  
Tomoyo's P.O.V  
  
Oh god don't tell me...  
  
"Yes, exactly. Your father is Clow Reed's son."  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol gasped. Eriol stares at Tomoyo.  
  
"That means that you're Clow's..."  
  
"Granddaughter..."  
  
She adds. Yuet handed his hand to her.  
  
"Join me and you shall have everything that you wanted."  
  
Tomoyo push his hand aside. She stares at him disgustedly.   
  
"Then I'll make you. You'll come to me voluntarily."  
  
He bend down and mutters something. Eriol moan out of pain then he fainted.  
  
"Eriol! Eriol!"  
  
Cried Tomoyo. She glares at Yuet furiously.  
  
"What have you done to him?"  
  
He replied her with a sinister grin.  
  
"Let's see, you join me and he'll be fine. You don't join me he'll be dead in 40 days."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widen.  
  
"You've planned this all along. You knew he'd come to save me. And you use him as the bait to get me. You're a-a... scumbag!"  
  
"Thanks dear. But I'll let my son handle you. He's your age anyway. And you two does match each other better than Clow."  
  
Tomoyo gritted her teeth.  
  
"Don't forget about my offer. He'll die within 40 days. And only I can undo the spell. See you later daughter in law."  
  
With that he was gone in a blink.   
  
"Eriol? Please, open your eyes...you can't leave me alone..."  
  
Her tears slide down her cheeks.  
  
"What have I done to deserve all this? Did I did something bad in the last karma?"  
  
She places Eriol in her bed. He still hasn't wake up. And Tomoyo spend her night crying thinking about what will happen to Eriol (no, she doesn't think about herself).  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
*Next chapter preview*  
  
"Demo, it is my fault...What was I doing. I could've stopped him. What's the use of this power if I can't even use it?."  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Review....................  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Izyan Syazwani Mohamad@Izy   
21th December 2002 


	36. Sonomi's call

This story is about the love story of E+T from Card Captor Sakura (well sort of). I hope you all will like it. If there's something you want to comment about this fic, please send it to my e-mail address Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com.   
  
Note:   
I don't own Card Captor Sakura although I wish I did. I only own the story and please don't sue me. Because I'm not rich!!! But Ben, Yuet, Spiro(Daidouji Satoshi), Calvin, John, James, Joey, Li Siu Lan (Clow's Mistress), Toshi, Fu Ying, Fu Ming, Anna Robert, Hwang and Spiro's father.(clow's mistress is not a card mistress she is Clow's Wife and I made that up)  
  
Note 2:  
They were seventeen year old and up in this story.   
  
Note 3:  
I just don't know what to say. I'll just shut up and enjoy the story....  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
The next morning,  
Eriol woke up.  
  
"Damn...my head hurts. Eh?"  
  
He saw Tomoyo beside him. Her face was still wet and her eyes were swollen.  
  
"Tomoyo..."  
  
Eriol's P.O.V.  
  
She's been crying all night. How am I going to cheer her up? I can't...I don't want to see her tears. She cried because of me. That Yuet! He's going to pay... damn, he put the forbidden spell on me. I'll be dead in 40 days if I can't find a way to undo the spell.   
  
"Eriol?"  
  
Eriol's thought was interrupted. He looks beside him. Tomoyo was staring at him worriedly.  
  
"Tomoyo..."  
  
Tomoyo cried. She embraces him.  
  
"Eriol, I'm sorry. It is my entire fault. Ore wa..."  
  
Eriol put a finger on her lips.   
  
"Don't...don't say it's your fault. Please don't blame yourself."  
  
"Demo, it is my fault...What was I doing. I could've stopped him. What's the use of this power if I can't even use it?"  
  
"Tomoyo..."  
  
He stares at her. She looks at her clenched fist.   
  
"I..."  
  
Before she could mutter another word. Eriol drown her into a deep kiss (well that'll keep her mouth shut). Tomoyo's tears were rolling down her cheek one after another. They parted. She wraps her arms around him. Eriol did the same and stroke her hair soothingly (okay I know somehow I made Eriol some mushy, romantic, soft and weak person, and that really bugs me because I'm in love with the cool Eriol not the mushy one, urgh...). They clung to each other like the world was theirs. The phone rang.   
  
"I'll get the phone."  
  
Volunteered Eriol. Before he could get onto his feet Tomoyo push him back on the bed.  
  
"No, I'll get it."  
  
She grabs the phone.  
  
"Moshi-moshi..."  
  
"Tomoyo? Is that you? It's me, okasan."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widen.  
  
"Okasan! I missed you."  
  
"Me too dear. So how are you?"  
  
Many pictures and scene came into Tomoyo's mind. Tomoyo's tears drop from her eyes. She holds herself from sobbing.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Oh…"  
  
From Sonomi's answer, Tomoyo was sure that Sonomi didn't believe her entirely.  
  
"So how's Eriol-kun? Is he with you?"  
  
"He's...Yes, he's here..."  
  
Her voice startled. Tomoyo couldn't take it anymore. She was sobbing on the phone.  
  
"Tomoyo? Are you okay sweetie?"  
  
Tomoyo clears her throat.  
  
"Eriol...he's...he..."  
  
"Did he did something to you?"  
  
"No, he's... not well"  
  
Before Tomoyo could say anything. The phone was taken from her.  
  
"Konichiwa, Daidouji-sama."  
  
"Eriol-kun, why is Tomoyo crying?"  
  
"Oh, it's just that she's so happy that you called."  
  
"She said that you're not well. Are you sick?"  
  
"No I'm fine. Just a small fever and she worried too much. It's like I'm going to die, masaka."   
  
"So ka... tell that I love her and her Christmas present is coming to her. Merry Christmas, please take care of my daughter."  
  
"Daidouji-sama...I have a message to give you..."  
  
"Nani? From whom?"  
  
"Your husband, he wants you to know that he will always love you."  
  
Sonomi gasped at the phone.  
  
"Nan ka? ...So desu ne... Arigato, Eriol-kun."  
  
"That's all, ja mata."  
  
With that last sentence he put down the phone. He found that Tomoyo was staring at him sadly. She hugs him, crying. Eriol rubs her back.  
  
"Tomoyo, please don't do this."  
  
"I can't control myself."  
  
"Onegai Tomoyo... If you do this I don't think I'll get over it. Maybe I'll die not because of the spell but because of you. Your tears..."  
  
Tomoyo clears her throat and rub her tears.   
  
"Don't say that. I will not cry anymore I promise...but promise me, please don't say that."  
  
Eriol gave her a warm smile.   
  
"Oh yeah, what would you like for breakfast?"  
  
"Anything you like Tomoyo dear."  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
*Next chapter preview*  
  
erm none?....yes I'm lazy to do it.......tee hee  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Review....................  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Izyan Syazwani Mohamad@Izy   
24th December 2002 


	37. Chakara?

This story is about the love story of E+T from Card Captor Sakura (well sort of). I hope you all will like it. If there's something you want to comment about this fic, please send it to my e-mail address Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com.   
  
Note:   
I don't own Card Captor Sakura although I wish I did. I only own the story and please don't sue me. Because I'm not rich!!! But Ben, Yuet, Spiro(Daidouji Satoshi), Calvin, John, James, Joey, Li Siu Lan (Clow's Mistress), Toshi, Fu Ying, Fu Ming, Anna Robert, Hwang and Spiro's father.(clow's mistress is not a card mistress she is Clow's Wife and I made that up)  
  
Note 2:  
They were seventeen year old and up in this story.   
  
Note 3:  
I just don't know what to say. I'll just shut up and enjoy the story....  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
A week later at the varsity ground,  
Eriol and Tomoyo were studying in one of the gazebo. Eriol was helping Tomoyo with her assignment. Tomoyo caught she staring at Eriol and was not paying full attention to what Eriol was explaining.   
  
"Do you understand what I've said Tomoyo?"  
  
Tomoyo was silent.   
  
"Yes..."  
  
She said slowly. Eriol was not convinced by her answer. He knew exactly what was bothering her. He let out a heavy sigh. Tomoyo let out a sigh too. Then she grins.  
  
"Actually, I already know about that assignment…it's just that I like to bug you...it's really fun to irritate you..."  
  
She said in a happy tone. She opens her bag pack and took out a camcorder.  
  
"Now, today's title is 'The Irritated Eriol'...or you have any suggestion?"  
  
Eriol sweat drops.   
  
"You know...You see me like everyday but why do you even bother to video tape me? And by the way I'm living in your apartment right now..."  
  
"I don't care..."  
  
"Now I know how Sakura-chan feels. You are something Ms. Plum Blossom...No one actually able to irritate me either than my two guardian  
  
"Well add my name in that list of 'People Who Can Irritate Me'."  
  
She said, still taping Eriol. Eriol rolls his eyes. Then he looks at her.  
  
"Tomoyo I've been wondering..."  
  
Tomoyo stares at him, puzzled.  
  
"Daijobu desu ka?"  
  
"Iie, daijobu... it's just that I've been wondering how did Yuet able to get in to your apartment?"  
  
Tomoyo frown at the very mention of Yuet's name, she wasn't really pleased to hear that name.  
  
"He must've used his magic."  
  
Eriol shake his head.  
  
"No, that's not what I meant. Yes, I know he uses magic but how did he manage to get through the barrier around your apartment?"  
  
"What barrier?"  
  
Eriol let out a short sigh.  
  
"I enchanted your apartment so that he cannot detect you. And make you invisible from his sight. And I don't think he's able to find it because he's not a 'Chakara'. How could he have broken it 'cleanly'?"  
  
Tomoyo blink.  
  
"'Chakara'? What do you mean by cleanly?" (Actually I was thinking of giving them names like Nazgul but that's too Tolkien and I put Chakara instead. It's my original word but if it has a meaning then its just coincidence)  
  
"A person whose job and speciality is breaking spells and anything that goes with it. Clean because if he broke it by force the barrier would alarmed me and you'll see some broken things."  
  
"So a Chakara can do it nice and clean without leaving any evidence that it's already broken?"  
  
Eriol nods.  
  
"Do you see any suspicious person on that day or the day before?"  
  
Tomoyo thinks hard.  
  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
Tomoyo bit her lip.  
  
"But..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
Tomoyo shakes her head.  
  
"Iie, it's just that you remind me of something."  
  
Eriol stares at her questioningly.  
  
"Remind you what?"  
  
"Anna, she said something quite bothering that day."  
  
"You mean when she said about the cat and fish?"  
  
Tomoyo blush.  
  
" I accidentally heard your conversation that day."  
  
Tomoyo raise a brow.  
  
"Yes, and she said 'You don't want the same thing to happen'... What does she meant with those words? You did erase her memory right?"  
  
"Yes, positively."  
  
Tomoyo puts down her camcorder.  
  
"Do you really think that what she meant was the incident in library?"   
  
Question Eriol.  
  
"I don't know. But what else happened to me except that ever since I got here."  
  
"True..."  
  
Tomoyo snaps her fingers.  
  
"Speaking of how long I've got here. It's already a year and half since I step foot here. Time really flies."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"A second year student. Second year students can study abroad. I think I'll be send to France or Japan to complete my studies."  
  
"You can choose. I think they'll start transferring students in a month or more..."  
  
"Yes, I'll be inform forty days from now..."  
  
Tomoyo lower her head. She looks at her palm. Eriol takes her hand.  
  
"I know what you're thinking. Nowadays you're sensitive of the word 'Yuet' and 'forty'. I know what you're thinking."  
  
Tomoyo look at the other side. She didn't want to meet Eriol's gaze.   
  
"So who'll be cooking today?"  
  
Asked Tomoyo changing the latter topic. Eriol's lip twitch but he decided that it's best that way.   
  
"I'll do it today. Just for you."  
  
Tomoyo give him her sweetest smile. Eriol smiles back.  
  
"Let's go home then."  
  
"Sure."  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
*Next chapter preview*  
  
I can say...I have non for now...because I'm too lazy to write anything right now and I'm so out of idea...well on the plotting...how to make Tomoyo become evil and make that parasite...oops...I've spill the spoilers...*Izy shuts her mouth tightly*...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Review....................  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Izyan Syazwani Mohamad @ Izy   
29th January 2003 


	38. Should I sacrifice for him?

This story is about the love story of E+T from Card Captor Sakura (well sort of). I hope you all will like it. If there's something you want to comment about this fic, please send it to my e-mail address Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com.   
  
Note:   
I don't own Card Captor Sakura although I wish I did. I only own the story and please don't sue me. Because I'm not rich!!! But Ben, Yuet, Spiro(Daidouji Satoshi), Calvin, John, James, Joey, Li Siu Lan (Clow's Mistress), Toshi, Fu Ying, Fu Ming, Anna Robert, Hwang and Spiro's father.(clow's mistress is not a card mistress she is Clow's Wife and I made that up)  
  
Note 2:  
They were seventeen year old and up in this story. Present time, they're already 19.  
  
Note 3:  
Okay, I know I'm losing my touch. I wrote that one when I was like hanging in the mid air. No idea. But anyway thanks for telling me I really needed that. Anyway I'm doing my chapter faster I and hope I'll be able to finish it before chapter 43-45...Because I want to write the sequel. Ain't I'm insane? This story haven't finish yet but I'm thinking of a sequel.  
  
Note 4:  
Erm...I have something to say but I can't seem to remember it. *knock the head* Hmm, can't remember lor...  
  
Note 5:  
I just don't know what to say. I'll just shut up and enjoy the story....  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Two weeks later,  
Eriol and Tomoyo went to Eriol's mansion. As they arrive there they found Nakuru packing her clothes while Suppi was flying around.  
  
"Nakuru, what are you doing?"  
  
Nakuru jerk her head.  
  
"I'm going to China Eriol-sama."  
  
She replied.  
  
"What for?"  
  
Asks Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh our master sent us a telegram. He said he's ill so he wanted to meet us."  
  
Eriol frown.  
  
"I never knew that that old man knows how to send telegram."  
  
Tomoyo giggle.  
  
"Well, you know now."  
  
Replied Nakuru almost laughing.  
  
"Suppi-chan, get in my bag now."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
He flew towards Nakuru's bag and Nakuru zipped the bag just after he gets in it.  
  
"Now master, behave okay. Tomoyo-chan will accompany you while we're not around. So don't do anything nasty."  
  
She grins. Tomoyo cheeks were rosy. Eriol choked and smirk.  
  
"What could've happen? I'm such a nice person you know."  
  
Nakuru roll her eyes.  
  
"Oops, our cab's here. Got to go now. Take care, I'll inform you when I'm coming back, okay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
She hugs Tomoyo tightly and kisses her cheeks. And she hugs Eriol.  
  
"Nakuru...You...can...let go...now..."  
  
Nakuru let go of him. Eriol sighs.  
  
"I'm going to miss you too. Ja na!"  
  
"Ja ne."  
  
Nakuru step into the cab and the driver start the engine and the vehicle started and drove away from the compound.  
  
"Well that leaves just us both here then."  
  
Said Eriol, looking at Tomoyo.  
  
"I guess so. Anyway would you like spaghetti for dinner?"  
  
She asks.  
  
"Sure, whatever you make taste good darling."  
  
Tomoyo blushes.   
  
"Huh! You're flattering me, flatterer."  
  
"Need any help?"  
  
"Boil the spaghetti."  
  
"Sure."  
  
They both went inside. A silhouette of man appears behind the flower bushes. The eyes were watching Eriol and Tomoyo. The man was smirking. Then he disappears.  
  
On dinner,  
Eriol was enjoying Tomoyo's spaghetti and prawn. Suddenly he felt something sharp stabbing him. Like a dagger stabbing his heart and other main organs. He let out a painful moan. Tomoyo was shock. She quickly ran to his side.  
  
"Eriol! What happen?"  
  
Tomoyo took his hand. He clutches her hand tightly. It hurts her.  
  
"Eriol...that hurts...what is it?"  
  
Blood came out from Eriol's mouth. Tomoyo gasp.  
  
"Eriol!"  
  
Tomoyo hug him and tries to comfort him by rubbing his back and chest. Eriol was silent for a moment but suddenly he scream. Tomoyo's Saturn locket was glowing. The locket itself turns into the Saturn staff. Tomoyo got a hold on it. She waves the staff softly and pointed it at Eriol.  
  
"I hope this work."  
  
Eriol was floating. He was holding his hand on his chest where the heart was situated.  
  
"Please lend me your power father, for Eriol. CURE!"  
  
Eriol's body was glowing with white light.   
  
"Please..."  
  
Prayed Tomoyo. Eriol's grip on his chest was loosening. He closes his eyes and went to sleep. Tomoyo went near the floating Eriol. The painful was no more. He was sleeping like tired people who've work for 10 days without any rest.  
  
"Sugoi, Eriol..."  
  
She pointed her staff at him and he floated towards the living room and was place on a comfy sofa. She put his head on her lap. She caresses his pale cheek.   
  
Tomoyo's P.O.V.  
  
What could this mean? Eriol never told me he had any illness. Wait, Nakuru and Suppi was his guardian. After they're gone, there's no one to protect him even though he himself is powerful. He still needs protection. That means his off guard now. Yuet can harm him in this condition. That scumbag, he's so nasty, mean and evil. What am I going to do? Should I give myself to them for Eriol's sake? Eriol will be sad if I do so but... if I don't do it Eriol will never make it. I know he will not make it. Even though he tries to hide it I know it from the way he looks at me. It's so sad it's like he'll definitely leave me. Eriol...I don't want to lose you...  
  
Tomoyo let out a heavy sighs.   
  
"Suki desu, Eriol, koiishi."  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
*Next chapter preview*  
  
"He should've just kill that Hiiragizawa and take you with him. But no, he just likes to see you suffer and that Hiiragizawa too. Isn't that sweet?"  
  
*I just love when the evil said something like that. Because they sound evil and sexy. Ain't I'm insane?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Sun_Nani: She sure is mental  
  
Izy: Well maybe I am. I was always the odd one anywhere I go. At home, at school and etcetera  
  
Sun_Nani: I know, you don't have to tell. Becausel you're just a girl with a short wire in your brain  
  
Izy: What's that?  
  
Sun Nani: Nothing  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Review....................  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Izyan Syazwani Mohamad @ Izy   
3rd February 2003 


	39. Ben's own agenda

This story is about the love story of E+T from Card Captor Sakura (well sort of). I hope you all will like it. If there's something you want to comment about this fic, please send it to my e-mail address Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com.   
  
Note:   
I don't own Card Captor Sakura although I wish I did. I only own the story and please don't sue me. Because I'm not rich!!! But Ben, Yuet, Spiro(Daidouji Satoshi), Calvin, John, James, Joey, Li Siu Lan (Clow's Mistress), Toshi, Fu Ying, Fu Ming, Anna Robert, Hwang and Spiro's father.(clow's mistress is not a card mistress she is Clow's Wife and I made that up)  
  
Note 2:  
They were seventeen year old and up in this story. Present time, they're already 19.  
  
Note 3:  
This chapter is a bit nasty and Tomoyo gets a bit rough. And....just read  
  
Note 4:  
I just don't know what to say. I'll just shut up and enjoy the story....  
  
Okay I just have to say this  
  
To Sasayaku, Thank you very much. That was very motivating...really appreciate it...yeah I know...my grammar is like...bad...and I know that I always misspelled many words especially quiet and quite...and about the boys...I know it's not threatening...it's just that on that time when I wrote that...I was always out of idea or many would prefer it to be called as author's block...whenever I read it again...I was like so sleepy...but I made my choice not to change it...because it's my memory when I first wrote it...hey I was 13 plus then when I wrote it...so it has been almost two years when I wrote this story...yup I made Tomoyo to be a person who doesn't really forgives easily...at first I think I make her look like an easily get scared person or a wimp...and Eriol...well secretive you say?...well, I love him to be that way and don't worry he'll open up to Tomoyo....  
  
To Cheerlin, well how did you made a conclusion saying that I'll kill her?....*evil grins*...but who knows...anyway thanks  
  
okay I would like to say...thank you for all the reviews...they were motivating and wonderful...flames are welcome...I don't mind because that'll help me improve...and thanks again...  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Two weeks later,  
Eriol often got ill so he missed a lot of class and lectures. Nakuru and Suppi still haven't return yet and there's not even single news about them. Tomoyo was reluctant to leave Eriol alone in his mansion that he persuaded him to stay at her place (she still got class so what to do? Beat it).   
  
Tomoyo came out from the tailor class. On her way out of the varsity ground she was stop by a boy.   
  
"Hey there sweetie pie."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Said Tomoyo, annoyed. John smirks and tries to flirt around with her.   
  
"Well, nothing. It's just it's been bugging me for a while. Where's that weirdo? You usually hang around with him. I haven't seen him like two weeks."  
  
He put an arm around her. Tomoyo push his arm aside roughly.  
  
"He's not a weirdo and it's non of your concern if he comes or not. He's taking a break. Why are you so busy to know?"  
  
He smirks again.  
  
"Well, I miss him and I'm concern about you. There's no one to be your bodyguard anymore. When your old one is sitting at home ill."  
  
Tomoyo slaps him.  
  
"You're the cause of it you nasty b****! Get out of my sight or I'll tear you apart!"  
  
She turns away and starts walking. John tried to grab her until she elbowed him on the stomach, which made him swallowed hard. Tomoyo just walk away without looking backwards.  
  
"That'll teach him a bit."  
  
On her way home, the wind suddenly blow fiercely. A silhouette of a man appears in front of her.   
  
"What do you want this time? Isn't it enough after what your father did to Eriol?"  
  
The boy smirks.  
  
"Well, I think father is being too gentle and nice to you."  
  
Tomoyo gritted her teeth.  
  
"He should've just kill that Hiiragizawa and take you with him. But no, he just likes to see you suffer and that Hiiragizawa too. Isn't that sweet?"  
  
Tomoyo frown.  
  
"You call people's suffering and pain sweet? Are you peopling insane or just mental?"  
  
"Well don't say that. Just say that we're different. Or we're too good to be ordinary person."  
  
He smiles. The smile was an insane smile.  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
Said Tomoyo sarcastically. Ben snicker  
  
"If you're too good then why do you even bother to disturb my father, me and Eriol?"  
  
He chuckled.  
  
"Well, simple. My father wants to use you as a world domination weapon but as for me..."  
  
He pauses. He leans nearer to Tomoyo. Their face were inches from each other. At that moment Tomoyo just realize how tall he was. He was much taller than Eriol that made her feels small and weak.  
  
"I'm just simply snatching the girl. That's all. And it's coincidence that the girl is the person that father wants. Lucky me I guess."  
  
She put herself together and shot him a dirty look. She flinches.   
  
"Lucky for you and bad luck for me."  
  
Ben chuckled again. Tomoyo bit her lip.  
  
"If you wanted only me why do you hurt him?"  
  
"You mean Hiiragizawa?"  
  
Tomoyo was still biting her lip.  
  
"Well, it's just that my father wants to take revenge in him for his lost in a battle with Clow Reed. And of course, to make you suffer that you'll go insane and do anything or him. I think that's the idea of fun for father."  
  
Tomoyo stares at him disgustedly.  
  
"You psycho maniacs! Leave me alone!"  
  
A huge grin spread on him face.  
  
"Whatever you want my lady. But remember, there's only five days left for your beloved 'Eriol'."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widen.  
  
"I'll give you three more days. And after that, you know what will happen. See you in three days sweet heart."  
  
He snaps his finger together. And then he was gone from the scene. Tomoyo collapse on her legs, she covers her face with her palms. Her tears wet her face.   
  
"Eriol..."  
  
At Tomoyo's apartment,  
Eriol slumped himself on the comfy couch. He looks at his wristwatch.  
  
"Where is she? She should've been back an hour ago."  
  
A thud was heard by the door; Eriol turns his gaze on upon the door. Tomoyo step into the house, she smile as soon as she saw him.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
Ask Eriol.  
  
"The university of course. I got a lot of work to finish, as Ms La Salle (Tomoyo's Fashion Designing lecturer) wants me to enter the fashion new talent contest. So got to design and sew new clothes."  
  
Tomoyo frown.  
  
"Did you cook anything?"  
  
Eriol smile.  
  
"Yeah, soba noodle."  
  
Tomoyo sighs.  
  
"I told you not to do anything. You're not well. You could've wait for me to cook something for you when I get back."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I got bored and hungry so I did some cleaning and cooking."  
  
Tomoyo raise a brow.  
  
"No wonder the house looks sparkling (I just love it when my room and my house is squeeky clean and it smells good)."   
  
Eriol chuckled.   
  
"Let's eat I've serve the noodle."  
  
"Love to."  
  
While they were enjoying their meal, Eriol coughed. Tomoyo ran to his side.  
  
"Are you okay Eriol?"  
  
Eriol smile.  
  
"I'm fine. I just cough okay. And that's a normal thing."  
  
"I was so worried."  
  
He pats her shoulder.  
  
"Well you worried to much."  
  
His expression saddens.  
  
"Tomoyo, I don't want to be a burden to you. Please don't do any decision that I will not accept. I'm willing to sacrifice for you. So don't worry."  
  
Tomoyo stares at him. Tomoyo slap him.  
  
"Don't worry you said?"  
  
Eriol stares at her. Her tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"You want to sacrifice yourself to me? That is insane Eriol. I know you'll never make it. I know you've already lost hope. You were never like this. Look at those eyes. They're not the eyes that I always adore. The one who always have confident, not the one who loses hope."  
  
Tomoyo press her palms on her face.  
  
"Tomoyo..."  
  
Tomoyo hugs him.  
  
"No Eriol. You mustn't lose hope. The Eriol that I love never loses hope. He was always calm and confident. And that's why I love him."   
  
Eriol stares at her lovingly. He kisses her passionately. Tomoyo reacted to his kiss. They both stumble on the floor and continue kissing. The next thing Tomoyo knew was Eriol carrying her into the bedroom. (Don't need me to narrate it clearly okay, you know what happen; but if I do, then I'll have to change the rate)  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
*Next chapter preview*  
  
nuthin...I'm too lazy to write anything....  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Review....................  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Izyan Syazwani Mohamad @ Izy   
4th February 2003 


	40. Sayonara

This story is about the love story of E+T from Card Captor Sakura (well sort of). I hope you all will like it. If there's something you want to comment about this fic, please send it to my e-mail address Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com.   
  
Note:   
I don't own Card Captor Sakura although I wish I did. I only own the story and please don't sue me. Because I'm not rich!!! But Ben, Yuet, Spiro(Daidouji Satoshi), Calvin, John, James, Joey, Li Siu Lan (Clow's Mistress), Toshi, Fu Ying, Fu Ming, Anna Robert, Hwang and Spiro's father.(clow's mistress is not a card mistress she is Clow's Wife and I made that up)  
  
Note 2:  
They were seventeen year old and up in this story. Present time, they're already 19.  
  
Note 3:  
Tomoyo is giving up herself in this Chapter.  
  
Note 4:  
I just don't know what to say. I'll just shut up and enjoy the story....  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The next morning,  
Tomoyo woke up to find herself without any clothes on and Eriol was sleeping soundly beside her. She runs her fingers in his hair. It feels light and soft. Eriol's coughing startles her. She rubs his temple. She notices that Eriol's face was paler than usual. His lips were purple and blue.   
  
Tomoyo's P.O.V.  
  
He's dying. I can't let that happen. I've made up my mind. I'll give myself to them for Eriol's sake. He owns everything that I have from now, my heart, my body, and soul. So I mustn't let him die.   
  
She went for a shower and quickly got dress. She leans closer to Eriol.   
  
"Sayonara, Hiiragizawa Eriol, koiishi."  
  
She brushes her lips against his and left the compound.  
  
Yuet's manor,  
Yuet and Ben were talking to each other.  
  
"I can feel it."  
  
Said the older man.  
  
"Yes, she's coming."  
  
"We finally own her. See that Spiro, your sacrifice was wasted. Your daughter will be mine."  
  
He smirks at the thought.  
  
"I'll pick her up then."  
  
Said Ben.  
  
"Good. And make sure she's not playing any tricks."  
  
Warned Yuet to his son.  
  
"Yes father."  
  
He snaps his finger and he was gone in a blink.  
  
Another place,  
Tomoyo took out her cell phone and dialled a very familiar number to her.   
  
"Moshi-moshi."  
  
Said a voice on the phone.  
  
"Konichiwa, okasan."  
  
"Tomoyo? Oh my, Tomoyo how are you dear?"  
  
Ask Sonomi happily.  
  
"Daijoubu, how about you?"  
  
"Me? Well I'm just the same and missing you like crazy. So how's school?"  
  
Tomoyo smile.   
  
"School's fine."  
  
"That good to hear. So how's Eriol-kun?"  
  
Tomoyo pause. She didn't know what to say.  
  
"Tomoyo? Doshite Tomoyo?"  
  
"Iie, daijoubu. He's fine. And he said 'hi' to you."  
  
"He's fine then? Oh please say 'hi' from me to him."  
  
A hint of suspicion was heard from Sonomi's voice.   
  
"Okasan, I just want to say..."  
  
"Nan ka?"  
  
"I want to say I'm sorry for whatever I've done that hurts you."  
  
She was holding her tears from coming out.  
  
"Tomoyo...why are you saying that?"  
  
"Oh nothing. Oh, okasan, I got to go now, Sayonara."  
  
"Tomoyo..."  
  
Tomoyo hung up the phone and threw it into the lake (she should've given me the phone than throwing it into the lake XDXD).   
  
"So you've made up your mind then Tomoyo?"  
  
Said a voice behind her. She turns around and saw Ben wearing an insane smile.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Good, now, lets go."  
  
He took her hand. Tomoyo tried to flinch but she decided not to. In a blink they were gone from the scene.  
  
At Tomoyo's apartment,  
Eriol woke up just to find that Tomoyo was not with him anymore.   
  
"Tomoyo?"  
  
He took a glance at every corner of the room. He got dress and went to the living room.   
  
"Tomoyo?"  
  
Tomoyo was nowhere in sight.   
  
"No…Tomoyo... why did you have to do that?"  
  
He punches the table.  
  
Yuet's manor,  
Two figures suddenly appear in front of Yuet. He was smirking.   
  
"Ah, welcome my sweet."  
  
"Cut the crap! A promise is a promise. You know what to do."  
  
"Shish, slow down."  
  
"No, I want you to take back the curse and you must prove to me that he's alright!"  
  
He replied her with a chuckle. He gestures to his son.  
  
"Yes father."  
  
A round crystal ball appears on Ben's palm. Yuet started chanting something that Tomoyo wasn't familiar with. In the crystal ball was seen a young man. Tomoyo quickly recognises whom the azure-eyed young man. His fist was wounded.  
  
"What happened to him? Why is his fist bleeding?"  
  
"That? Well he figured out that you're already with us. This is so sweet."  
  
Said Ben with an insane smile. Tomoyo ignore them both.   
  
"It's all been done."  
  
Said Yuet, finally.  
  
"Prove it then."  
  
Ben handed the crystal ball to Tomoyo. In the crystal ball, Tomoyo saw Eriol in it. His fist were no longer wounded. It was rejuvenated suddenly. Eriol was staring at his fist. He looks fresher then before. His lips were no longer purple blue anymore. He looks healthier. The crystal ball suddenly vanishes. At this point Yuet and Ben was frowning. Tomoyo turn to Ben and Yuet. The frown on their face was gone as Tomoyo look at them.  
  
"Satisfied?"  
  
Ask Yuet. Tomoyo reluctantly nod.   
  
"Good. Now, Ben and I want to have a talk. So Hwang will take you to your room."  
  
A girl suddenly appears behind them. Tomoyo was very surprise to see who it was.  
  
"Anna?"  
  
That was the only word that came out from her mouth.  
  
"Correction, it's Hwang. Anna Robert was just a disguise name for her."  
  
Said Ben. Tomoyo gasp, her hands were covering her mouth.  
  
"Anna, you've been pretending to be my friend? And I guess, you're a chakara, aren't you?"  
  
She smiles at Tomoyo.  
  
"Yes, that's me. I just did what my master asks me to. Find a Japanese girl and make friend with her. Well luckily, Mr Jones seated you beside me on the first day."  
  
She was still smiling.  
  
"Take her to her room Hwang."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
With that she took Tomoyo by the arm roughly and pull her out of the room.  
  
"Father."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Ben twitches his lip.  
  
"She's touched."  
  
His expression was stern.  
  
"Yes, I can see that."  
  
He let out a sigh.   
  
"Looks like you can never have her power anymore. For you are not her first men."  
  
"Yes, and it's all because of that Hiiragizawa."  
  
Ben raises a brow.  
  
"Father, did you really break the curse?"  
  
"No, I didn't. I just give him bit strength to heal a little. Not rejuvenate like that. Look what happened to his wound."  
  
"Then, Hiiragizawa was well again because of her power?"  
  
He crosses his hand on his chest.  
  
"Yes, what a power she has. That it broke the spell. And now Clow owns the power of cure from Spiro's side."  
  
"What are we going to do with her?"  
  
Asked Ben, Yuet rub his temple.  
  
"Well she still got half of her powers. We can still use her. But first, she need a memory clean up."  
  
"What about Clow?"  
  
Yuet chuckle.  
  
"Well, after done with the memory clean up. I'll just send Tomoyo to deal with him."  
  
"Tag Hwang along too. Because we might not know if Clow manage to restore her memory then."  
  
"Worried aren't you?"  
  
Ben smirks.  
  
"Of course, after all that I've done and finally got my hands on her. There's no way that I'll let her go."  
  
Yuet laugh.  
  
"I'll never let her go forever."  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
*Next chapter preview*  
  
"What is this? Who are you? What have you done to my Tomoyo?"  
  
He asks. The girl replied his question with a small horrifying chuckle. Eriol frown. Tomoyo never chuckled like that. It was creepy.   
  
"Why, I am the real thing. But I am not yours."  
  
*Guess who said that?*  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Izy: Looks like the story ain't showing any sign of ending in one or two more chapter...but who knows....  
  
Sun Nani: just end it...by writting....Eriol save Tomoyo and they live happily ever after....it's as simple as that...why do you even bother to write such a long ending?  
  
Izy: Well the idea just popped in and I have to make it detail...try writting like what you've suggested...I bet that no one will buy your book...if youever wrote one...  
  
Sun Nani: Well we're different aren't we?...  
  
Izy groan  
  
Izy: Well guys (the readers), just ignore her...she's so impossible...actually she's the lunatic here...she only pretends to be the genius...d'ah!  
  
Sun Nani: I heard that....  
  
The cat fight between Izy and Sun Nani has just begin.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Review....................  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Izyan Syazwani Mohamad @ Izy   
8th February 2003 


	41. The Cold Amethyst

This story is about the love story of E+T from Card Captor Sakura (well sort of). I hope you all will like it. If there's something you want to comment about this fic, please send it to my e-mail address Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com.   
  
Note:   
I don't own Card Captor Sakura although I wish I did. I only own the story and please don't sue me. Because I'm not rich!!! But Ben, Yuet, Spiro(Daidouji Satoshi), Calvin, John, James, Joey, Li Siu Lan (Clow's Mistress), Toshi, Fu Ying, Fu Ming, Anna Robert, Hwang and Spiro's father.(clow's mistress is not a card mistress she is Clow's Wife and I made that up)  
  
Note 2:  
They were seventeen year old and up in this story. Present time, they're already 19.  
  
Note 3:  
The battle begins....  
  
Note 4:  
I just don't know what to say. I'll just shut up and enjoy the story....  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Hiiragizawa's manor,  
Eriol sat by his piano and played Moonlight, Tomoyo's favourite piece (actually it's my favourite piece^_^. Okay this is a sad scene so can't smile). His memory with Tomoyo came into his box of mind. Like a movie, playing in his mind, he couldn't forget the sweet smile and angelic faces of her. When she was playing around. Taking his pictures. His tears fell from his eyes without any barrier. He didn't bother to wipe it away. The music room's door was pushed open. A figure of a woman and a flying cat appears. Eriol was still playing the piano.   
  
"Tadaima, Eriol-sama!"  
  
Said the woman, cheerfully. The piano continues to chime with the soft sonata. The woman sat beside him.   
  
"Eriol-sama? So where's Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
Eriol's finger stop moving, he stood and walk out of the room.   
  
"Eriol-sama!"  
  
The woman scratches her head.  
  
"What's with him Suppi-chan?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe they broke up?"  
  
Shrug the black cat.  
  
"Ne, Suppi-chan. You go after him and ask what happened."  
  
The cat frowns at the ruby-eyed woman.  
  
"Why don't you do it yourself?"  
  
"He's always reluctant to tell me his secrets. You're the only thing he spills to."  
  
She rubs the cat's back.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Replied the creature. He flew towards Eriol study room. As he enters the room he saw Eriol was sitting on his armchair. He flew beside his creator.  
  
"Eriol-sama, daijoubu ka?"  
  
Eriol didn't reply his creation's question.  
  
"Please, Eriol-sama. Is it regarding Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
Eriol takes of his glasses.  
  
"Eriol-sama?"  
  
Eriol stares at the cat and rubs it head.  
  
"Tomoyo...it means plum blossom in English."  
  
The cat stares at his master curiously.  
  
"I was weak...I couldn't protect her. Instead, it was she, who protected me..."  
  
"What happened Eriol-sama?"  
  
"She sacrifice herself for me...what a useless person I am. I can't even protect the girl of my dream."  
  
The cat was getting annoyed. He flew out the room and brings Nakuru into the room. She might talk the sense out of him.  
  
"Eriol-sama! What happened to Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"She left because of me. And now I am well but life meant nothing without her."  
  
He sighs. Nakuru frown because it seems that her master was talking to himself instead of her.  
  
"I have been left by two woman. Kaho left me because she wants an older man. I was just a little boy for her. Tomoyo left me because my life depends on her sacrifice. It hurts. Why did it hurt so much? Now what shall I do?"  
  
Eriol was staring at the ceiling. Nakuru stood beside his chair. She slaps him (the second slap. *sighs* o_0when will this boy learn?). Eriol touches his cheek.   
  
"She sacrifice herself for you and you're just going to seat here and wiping?"  
  
He stares at the Moon guardian of his. She was staring at him sternly.  
  
"That is so not you Eriol-sama! You always have a plan or you just march out and save her. What happened to you master?"  
  
Cried the older woman. Eriol didn't move. He didn't show any reaction.  
  
"Now think about it! Lets go Suppi!"  
  
She grabs the cat and slams the door. Eriol touches his cheek again.   
  
"Tomoyo..."  
  
Two days later,  
Everyone in the Hiiragizawa's manor was sleeping. Eriol suddenly wakes up. He senses something. He looks around.  
  
"This aura..."  
  
He looks out his window and saw a girl standing there. She was staring at him. A pair of dark amethyst eyes was staring at him. Her hair waves as the wind blow.   
  
"Tomoyo..."  
  
Eriol quickly runs down stair and out of the house. The girl was still there. She didn't move even an inch. She was still staring at him.   
  
"Tomoyo..."  
  
Her expression was stern. Eriol was perplexed by her attitude. He stares into her eyes. But what he saw made him cringed and even more confuse. Her eyes were cold; there was no emotion in those beautiful eyes of her. It was blank; Eriol couldn't trace any warm aura from her being like he use to do. He flinches.  
  
"What is this? Who are you? What have you done to my Tomoyo?"  
  
He asks. Tomoyo replied his question with a small horrifying chuckle. Eriol frown. Tomoyo never chuckled like that. It was creepy.   
  
"Why, I am the real thing. But I am not yours."  
  
Eriol's eyes widen.  
  
"Tomoyo."  
  
He embraces her. She made no effort to react to his embrace.   
  
"Get your filthy hands of me."  
  
She said, sternly yet strictly.   
  
"NO! I don't want to lose you anymore."  
  
Said Eriol still embracing her. Suddenly, Eriol feels that danger was lurking, and the next thing he knew was, he was push away from her by a strong force. Eriol groan as his body touch the solid pavement.   
  
"I came here to end your life."  
  
She smirks evilly(imagine Tomoyo looking evil...don't know because she's like so nice).   
  
"Well you should be grateful because you're going to be killed by the person you love most." (Actually I originally wrote, "Well you should be grateful that you're going to be kill by such a gorgeous person like me"...that sounds humorous…while this is a serious scene...so that's why I change it...)  
  
Eriol's eyes widen. His glasses were shattered as a strong gush of wind hit him. Tomoyo wasn't moving at all; she was standing there, smirking. Eriol fight the wind and grab her by the arm.   
  
"Tomoyo! ...Wake up! ...This is not you! I still feel your gentle and warm aura. You're still you no matter what Yuet had done to you!"  
  
Tomoyo frown.   
  
"Do not speak the name of my master."  
  
"He is not your master! You don't have any master! You obey no one! You're you! ...The sweet and gentle Tomoyo that I love!"  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widen. Eriol embraces her and brushes his lips against hers. She shut her eyes. Then she opens her eyes and stares at those azure eyes. Her eyes were not cold anymore. It was the soft and striking amethyst eyes.  
  
"Tomoyo, you're back."  
  
Said Eriol, relieved.   
  
"What have I done? What happened?"  
  
She gasps as she saw Eriol was wounded.   
  
"Who did this to you? Did I do it? Oh my god! Eriol, I didn't..."  
  
Eriol put a finger on her lips.  
  
"I know. Don't worry I'm okay. Look at my wounds. They're healing."  
  
The cuts and wound on Eriol's body was gone, like it was never there.   
  
"How?"  
  
"Well I figure out that it's because of you. It's your father's power, he owns the power of healing and I am your first man so the power was automatically transfer to me." (Weird huh? When did he figure that out when he's too busy wiping and sobbing)  
  
Tomoyo blinks continuously.  
  
"That means...Yuet never took back the spell..."  
  
Eriol nodded.  
  
"Yes but he just healed me a little so that you wouldn't suspect anything. (When did he know about this? Well I guess, this is Eriol after all...my Eriol! Ha ha ha!)"  
  
"I was trick then...Oh Eriol...I can't turn back anymore...because I'm trap..."  
  
A shadow was seen running past Eriol. Eriol was knock away from Tomoyo.   
  
"What the..."  
  
The shadow took Tomoyo by the arm.  
  
"Young master knew this would happened so he sent me to cover for you."  
  
Eriol's eyes widen.  
  
"That voice...could it be? ...Anna?"  
  
The moonlight reveals the face of the uninvited guest.  
  
"It is you! What are you doing here? Let go of Tomoyo!"  
  
Anna smirks at Eriol.  
  
"Sorry stud, no can do. Young master and Master have sent me here to take her home."  
  
She said, still gripping tightly on Tomoyo's arm.  
  
"I am home! Let go of me!"  
  
Tomoyo's Saturn Locket suddenly glowed. Anna was push away from Tomoyo about 30 feet away. She fell unconscious as her limp body hit the ground. Tomoyo ignore Anna and quickly went to Eriol's side.   
  
"Are you okay Eriol?"  
  
"Daijoubu."  
  
"Yokatta... I was so worried."  
  
She embraces him.  
  
"Ne...Tomoyo, did you really mean what you said?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I'll be home as long as you're there."  
  
Eriol was touched. They share a deep kiss.   
  
"Eriol-sama!"  
  
Interrupt two voices from behind. Eriol and Tomoyo parted and turn to look at the two creatures.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! Where were you?"  
  
"Eriol-sama been crying and wiping when you're gone and keep saying that you sacrifice yourself."  
  
Tomoyo grins at Eriol. Eriol blush.  
  
"You cried? Why didn't you guys tape it for me?"  
  
She said teasingly. Suppi sat on Tomoyo's shoulder.  
  
"You...my sweet...still about taping me..."  
  
Nakuru hug Tomoyo tightly. She whispers to Tomoyo.  
  
"Please, don't leave him anymore. He's terrible without you. More worst when Kaho left him. I don't like to see the old him. I like the new him."   
  
"Ever since you came he's been happy all the time."  
  
Adds Suppi. Tomoyo kisses Nakuru's cheek and hugs Suppi.  
  
"Of course I won't because I love him too much to let go of him."  
  
"Yes you will!"  
  
Shouted a male voice suddenly. Tomoyo startle.  
  
"That's Ben's voice..."  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
*Next chapter preview*  
  
"So, this is the thing that help you finish Hwang. Well then, I better destroy it before it destroys me."  
  
*again who said this?...Tee hee..*  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Review....................  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Izyan Syazwani Mohamad @ Izy   
8th February 2003 


	42. Tomoyo!

This story is about the love story of E+T from Card Captor Sakura (well sort of). I hope you all will like it. If there's something you want to comment about this fic, please send it to my e-mail address Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com.   
  
Note:   
I don't own Card Captor Sakura although I wish I did. I only own the story and please don't sue me. Because I'm not rich!!! But Ben, Yuet, Spiro(Daidouji Satoshi), Calvin, John, James, Joey, Li Siu Lan (Clow's Mistress), Toshi, Fu Ying, Fu Ming, Anna Robert, Hwang and Spiro's father.(clow's mistress is not a card mistress she is Clow's Wife and I made that up)  
  
Note 2:  
They were seventeen year old and up in this story. Present time, they're already 19.  
  
Note 3:  
Tomoyo is really pissed off.....But then who could defeat tghe evil duo?....  
  
Note 4:  
I'm very (1 mil X) busy. The teachers are like..."Izy, do that, do this..."....I was force to enter public speaking when I didn't want to! I already told her that I don't want to!...But what do I get?...have to enter it....urgh....there's two other girls....why must she chose me....well....I'm going on a strike and not writting any text for the public speaking...har har har...that'll teach them....very busy...this year....have so many things to do...the school's DJ, the class monitor, Club's financer, debate, Bowling tournament, tuition, homework, homework, study (got to study because got a the most major exam next year)...I hate Account,....I don't like that boring teacher who couldn't stop talking (even the whole class was like so bored....)....I don't really like my new classmates....They are some pest....they play truan(is that how it's spelled?)...but who got all the lecture from the vice principal?...me! moi! Saya! Wo! Ngo! Watashi wa!...And I have to scream in the class not less than twice a day in school....... .what more could you ask?....  
  
Note 5:  
I just don't know what to say. I'll just shut up and enjoy the story....  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
A figure of a young man appears in front of them. He points his finger on Nakuru. A small light appears and it sent Nakuru and Suppi 20 feet away. Nakuru moan as her back meets the wall. While Suppi's wing was torn.   
  
"Nakuru-chan! Suppi-chan!"  
  
Cried Tomoyo. She ran towards them but she was stop by a strong hand that grip her wrist. She turns around.  
  
"Let go of me you scumbag!"  
  
Her Saturn locket glows again. Ben snatches the locket from Tomoyo's neck.   
  
"So, this is the thing that help you finish Hwang. Well then, I better destroy it before it destroys me."  
  
He squeezes the locket until it turns into dust.   
  
"My...locket...no…"  
  
"Say goodbye to your precious locket."  
  
He chuckled.   
  
"Let her go Ben."  
  
Said Eriol whom was pointing his staff at Ben. Ben smirks.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because I'll kill you if you don't."  
  
"Really? Then what about the person behind you?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Eriol turns around and found Yuet, smirking. His palm was just inches from Eriol's face. Eriol flew back as a light came out of Yuet's palm.   
  
"Eriol!"  
  
Cried Tomoyo. She tried to break free from Ben's grip but he was far too strong for her.  
  
"You lied to me! You said you were going to take back the spell!"  
  
"Well he is well now."  
  
"Because of my power not you!"  
  
Yuet grins evilly.   
  
"Well whatever way is he's well and I've convince you that I save him."  
  
"Would you come to us if we told you? No ...And by the way that's how bad guys' works. Don't you know? Just like in the movies, the bad guys are always sneaky and of course brilliant."  
  
The father and son duo share a hysterical laugh together.   
  
"You guys are insane. You hurt Nakuru-chan and Suppi-chan. And you hurt Eriol. I will not forgive you!"  
  
Tomoyo's body was glowing.   
  
"What the-?"  
  
Said Ben and Yuet. Ben let go of Tomoyo's wrist as he feels his hands burning.  
  
"You will pay..."  
  
Tomoyo's body left the ground. Her body soar upon the dark sky. The dust of her Saturn locket swirls around her and it turn into the locket again. She took the locket and held it in her palm.  
  
"I as your master, command you to show the real you, REVEAL YOURSELF!"  
  
The locket turn into a purple Saturn staff. She points her staff at the duo.   
  
"You two have caused me so much pain. My father sacrifice himself just for me for what? To let you capture me? And my mother's suffering all these years without a husband. What was that all about? You! You Yuet! You're the cause. And that's why I hate you. And now your son Ben, and still you're there for him. You hurt the person I cared most and loved. I cannot forgive you two!" (Yippee...Tomoyo is very angry now...*jumps around like a mad person*)  
  
White mist suddenly surrounds Ben and Yuet. Lightning bolt was shot from the mist and it hit Ben and his father. They both groan.   
  
"That's just the interest. The debt will be paid soon..."  
  
She was about to wave her staff when a pair of hand grip hers, she turn around and saw Eriol.   
  
"Why are you stopping me Eriol?"  
  
"This is not you. Don't let your anger get into you."  
  
"But they hurt Nakuru-chan, Suppi-chan and you! I can't stand it when they hurt you. They've hurt you before and I won't let them hurt you anymore."  
  
Eriol gently caress her cheek.   
  
"I know how you feel. But fighting with anger won't take you anywhere."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes was watery. She hugs Eriol.   
  
"And by the way, you don't really know how to control your powers. It might back fire."  
  
Said Eriol.  
  
"We'll fight them together Tomoyo-chan."  
  
Tomoyo open her eyes and saw Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun floating on the air with her and Eriol.   
  
"Minna..."  
  
A loud hysterical laugh was heard.   
  
"How touching!"  
  
They all stare at the owner of the voice.  
  
"Is that the best you could do? The heir of Clow Reed and Fu?"  
  
"You're not really that powerful after all."  
  
Adds Ben.   
  
"So now that you know that I'm not that powerful so why bother to disturb me and my love ones?"  
  
"Yeah, leave us alone!"  
  
Adds Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon.  
  
"Well see here lad. You have the power but you don't even know how to use it. And if you use all of your power, that will lead you to your death. Of course we can help you let it all out. And you'll be dead. And that doesn't matter to us. Because your life is not that valuable to us."  
  
The duo laughs.   
  
"You people are sick. Didn't you notice that? What do you think she is? Some can drinks?"  
  
Said Eriol.  
  
"And I thought I was weird."  
  
Adds Nakuru.  
  
"Not a good time for humour Ruby."  
  
Warned Spinel. Ben and Yuet chuckled. Suddenly, Ben turns his gaze on Tomoyo. His eyes were stern. He suddenly disappears from where he stood. Out of the blue, he appears in front of Tomoyo. Tomoyo was flabbergasted. The next thing she knew was that Ben punches Eriol on the stomach. He fell to the ground. Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun attack him, he dodges their attack with his energy shield. He held out his hand and grips the air. Ruby and Spinel groan painfully. They both fell to the ground.   
  
"Eriol, Nakuru, Suppi!"   
  
Cried Tomoyo. She turns her gaze on Ben. Ben was smirking.  
  
"You bastard!"  
  
She cursed. She waves her staff and tried to attack him. Ben takes a strong grip on her staff and snatches it from her hands. He throws the staff away. He snickers. He cups her chin roughly. Tomoyo tried to push him but he was far too strong for her. He kisses her forcefully. Finally he broke the kiss. Tomoyo feels that her limps were weakened. She almost fell to the ground but Ben caught her by the waist. He flies higher. He laughs. He looks at his father.  
  
Father, you were right. She is full with power. I feel energetic."  
  
Yuet smirks as a reply. Eriol stands up. He was full with bruises. Blood was coming out from his mouth. Tomoyo was so sad seeing Eriol in that condition. She hit Ben's arm weakly.  
  
"You're full of power but I can't take all of your power."  
  
Tomoyo look at him.  
  
"Because you're not allowed to. It doesn't belong to you."  
  
Ben raises a brow.  
  
"There's something in you. Like a living parasite."  
  
"It's called a new life not parasite you jerk!"  
  
Ben's eyes show the fury. He was very angry to hear what Tomoyo just said.  
  
"You're having that Hiiragizawa's child!"  
  
He shouted.  
  
"Yes I am. And the power belongs to them. You can't take them and you don't have a rights on them."  
  
"Then I'll take it by force."  
  
He put his palm on Tomoyo's chest, she gasp and groan. Ben was taking her powers away.  
  
"Let...me go..."  
  
Said Tomoyo. She brushes his hand away from her waist. He still didn't want to let her go. Tomoyo bite his arms and he groan.  
  
"B****! (censor friendly ^_^)"  
  
He let go of Tomoyo. Her body was falling from the air. She couldn't do anything as she has weakened after Ben took her powers. She closes her eyes for there is no hope for her to live when her body touch the ground.   
  
"Tomoyo!"  
  
Cried Eriol. Tomoyo opens her eyes and stares at Eriol.   
  
Tomoyo's P.O.V.  
  
He looks very tiny from up here, Nakuru-chan and Suppi-chan too. They're so beautiful and vulnerable. It's so sad to leave them. Goodbye Eriol, Nakuru-chan and Suppi-chan.  
  
Tomoyo closes her eyes. A loud thud was heard as Tomoyo's body touches the solid pavement.   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
*Next chapter preview*  
  
erm....I'll let you guys (the readers) decide....ahaks....lolz....I'm so evil.....I end it with a cliffie....*naughty look*  
Tomoyo die?....oh no....ahaks....lolz....no way.....  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Review....................  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Izyan Syazwani Mohamad @ Izy   
3rd March 2003 


	43. He's not my father

This story is about the love story of E+T from Card Captor Sakura (well sort of). I hope you all will like it. If there's something you want to comment about this fic, please send it to my e-mail address Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com.   
  
Note:   
I don't own Card Captor Sakura although I wish I did. I only own the story and please don't sue me. Because I'm not rich!!! But Ben, Yuet, Spiro(Daidouji Satoshi), Calvin, John, James, Joey, Li Siu Lan (Clow's Mistress), Toshi, Fu Ying, Fu Ming, Anna Robert, Hwang and Spiro's father.(clow's mistress is not a card mistress she is Clow's Wife and I made that up)  
  
Note 2:  
They were seventeen year old and up in this story. Present time, they're already 18 plus.  
  
Note 3:  
Tomoyo is really pissed off.....But then who could defeat tghe evil duo?....  
  
Note 4:  
Public Speaking....Debate....Spelling Bee....Essay Writing....Bowling....Class monitor duty...Bowling club's financer.....what more could you ask?....and the worse thing is my Debate competition and bowling tournament is in a same day.....  
  
Note 5:  
I just don't know what to say. I'll just shut up and enjoy the story....  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Tomoyo's P.O.V.   
  
Am I dead? People said that when you die you'd feel light. But why am I still in this body. And I still feel heavy. Am I really dead?   
  
"…You're still alive…Tomoyo-chan."  
  
Said a female voice. Tomoyo was shock. She opens her eyes. It was still the same scenery. And she found herself on top of Nakuru. Nakuru was injured (very injured, first been strangled by Ben with his power and now be Tomoyo's landing cushion. The impact is quite high).  
  
"Nakuru-chan!"  
  
She cried. She quickly gets off of Nakuru.   
  
"Oh my god! Nakuru-chan, are you okay? Why did you save me? You should just let me die then everything will end."  
  
The older women chuckle, then she stares deep into those amethyst eyes.  
  
"And let Eriol-sama be sad again? ...I don't think so. You were his light that shines his path. He was never happy like he was with you."  
  
She coughs.  
  
"Not even when he's with Kaho. Because of the age gap, Kaho left him. That was cruel of her. But then I'm glad that she left because then Eriol-sama is free from her. He is not bind to her anymore."  
  
She curves a sweet smile for Tomoyo.  
  
"I'm so glad he's happy now. And I'm glad the person who made him happy is you, Tomoyo-chan."  
  
Tomoyo bit her lip. She was holding her tears from coming out.  
  
"Nakuru!"  
  
Cried Eriol and Spinel as they ran towards Nakuru and Tomoyo.  
  
"Eriol-sama, will you allow me to give all of my powers to Tomoyo?"  
  
Eriol's eyes widen.   
  
"B-but…but…"  
  
"No! You'll die if you do that!"  
  
Cried Tomoyo. Then she touches her forehead.  
  
"Tomoyo daijoubu ka?"  
  
Tomoyo shakes her head.  
  
"Iie, daijoubu. Just a little dizzy."  
  
Eriol stares at her worriedly.   
  
"See that Eriol-sama. Half of her powers are taken by that guys and her body couldn't support the baby's needs. Not only she will die but the little ones too."  
  
Eriol frown.  
  
"Did you mention 'baby' and 'little ones'?"  
  
Nakuru nods. She turns to Tomoyo who looks like she could collapse any time. Tomoyo's cheeks were like pink rose petals as she saw Nakuru's and Eriol's gaze. Eriol 's eyes widen.  
  
"Is that true?"  
  
Tomoyo look away.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Are they mine?"  
  
Tomoyo nods.  
  
"Of course they're yours. You're my first man."  
  
Eriol blinks vigorously.  
  
"But it's not even a month…this is too fast…how did you know?"  
  
Tomoyo stare at him blankly.  
  
"It's my body Eriol. Of course I know."  
  
Tomoyo rubs her temple.   
  
"Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
Cried Nakuru and Spinel.  
  
"Tomoyo!"  
  
She looks like she could faint any moment.   
  
"I'm okay. But Nakuru-chan, daijoubu ka?"  
  
"I'm okay…"  
  
She coughs. Blood came out from her mouth.  
  
"You're not okay."  
  
Said Tomoyo sternly. She herself coughs.   
  
"So are you Tomoyo-chan."  
  
Nakuru smiles mildly at Tomoyo. Then she turns her gaze to Eriol. Eriol frown bitterly.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
She replies him with a smile. Eriol was still frowning.  
  
"Do what ever you like. I'm giving you a full permission."  
  
Said Eriol reluctantly.   
  
"I won't allow that!"  
  
Shouted Yuet. He pointed at ruby Moon from afar. A beam shoots out from his finger and it hit Ruby. Ruby groan.  
  
"Nakuru-chan!"  
  
"Ruby!"  
  
Ruby's body glowed and she turns back into Nakuru.  
  
"Come down here Ben!"  
  
Said Yuet aloud. Ben turns his gaze at his father. He flew down towards him.  
  
"What is it father?"  
  
There was a malevolent grin on his face.  
  
"What's with that grin?"  
  
Ben reply with a snort.  
  
"Well, father. I guess I'm more powerful than you are now. Am I right?"  
  
Yuet frown.  
  
"Yes, but I have more experience than you. You just have more powers but I have more strategies and skills."  
  
"If that so. Father do you mind if I suck out your power and your brain?"  
  
Yuet stares at his son seriously. Then his stares soften.  
  
"Nice early month joke Shou."  
  
"Yes, nice joke huh? Well…"  
  
He stands nearer to his father.   
  
"Haven't I told you before that I hate the name Mong Shou?"  
  
Before Yuet could answer his question. Ben punches his father's stomach. His fist went through Yuet body. Yuet startle and look at his stomach. Tomoyo gasp.  
  
"…Why? …"  
  
He asks, staring at his son.  
  
"Well, I have told you that I hate that name and I wasn't joking."  
  
He pulls out his hand from Yuet's body. He wipes away the crimson liquid from his fist. He put his palm on Yuet's forehead. Yuet moan painfully. After a few minutes he pulls his palm, he inhales and then exhales.   
  
"…How…could…you do…this to…me? …****"  
  
Yuet was no longer living. His body fell on the pavement and in a short time the pavement was already bloody. Ben couldn't careless about it. He turns his gaze at Tomoyo, he snicker.  
  
"He's coming this way."  
  
Alarmed Eriol. He stands in front of her, protectively. Ben walks slowly towards them.  
  
"So, you're protecting her huh? Are you sure you could defeat me?"  
  
Spinel stands in front of Eriol.   
  
"Let me handle him Eriol-sama."  
  
Spinel attacks Ben with his flame. Ben didn't even move a finger. He continues walking. His power shield was far too strong to be destroyed. Stands opposite the black feline, he backs slap the feline. Spinel flew backwards and turns back into Suppi.   
  
"Suppi-chan!"  
  
"Spinel!"  
  
Shouted Tomoyo and Eriol. Ben continues walking towards Tomoyo.   
  
"Hold it right there!"  
  
Said Eriol sternly.   
  
"Step aside Hiiragizawa if you don't want to die."  
  
"I'd rather die than giving her to you!"  
  
He shouted.  
  
"Eriol…no…you don't have to do this. Just let me go to him. Everything will be fine then. As all of this began with me and it shall end with me."  
  
Said Tomoyo sadly, her tears falls from her eyes. Eriol stares at Tomoyo.  
  
"No…it shan't! I will not let you do it."  
  
Eriol was importunate that he'll protect her no matter what.  
  
"Enough of this drama!"  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo look at Ben.  
  
"I just want the girl but I still want to kill you. No offence as you'll be my biggest opponent. And I will not let that happen. Now prepare to die, you're considered lucky because you're going to be kill by someone as great as me."  
  
Ben takes a glance on Tomoyo.  
  
"And after I'm done with him we can have some fun together Tomoyo."  
  
Tomoyo grits her teeth. A sword appears in Ben's fist. He march the sword towards Eriol. Eriol dodge the sword with his staff.   
  
"You won't get away that easy."  
  
Said Ben despicably (is this the suitable word?).   
  
"Tomoyo go get Nakuru and Suppi!"   
  
Just as Eriol finishes his words Ben appears in front of him. They were nose to nose. He was about to slash Eriol but Eriol manage to hold the sudden attack with his staff.  
  
"I'd really love to see you slashed, Hiiragizawa."  
  
He said, grinning.  
  
"And I like to see you stop bothering Tomoyo."  
  
"No can do."  
  
They were dodging each other's attack.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want her. I want her to have my heir. The merging of the Mong family, Fu family and Clow family, the result is a perfect heir. Can you imagine powerful the child shall be?"  
  
Eriol snorted.  
  
"That's your reason?"  
  
He rolls his eyes.  
  
"Then what will you do to her after she have done her duty for you? Throw her away just like that?"  
  
Eriol pin him to a tree.  
  
"Well, I guess so. But I think I'll still keep her as she can be my toy."  
  
At this point Eriol was quite blaze. He punches Ben on the face (twice).   
  
"What do you think she is? A toy? You are a very sick and cruel person."   
  
Ben didn't make any effort to react Eriol's beating. He replies it with a menacing smile. Eriol was quite confounded by his reaction. Before he could flinch, Ben's sword was thrust on Eriol's stomach.   
  
"Eriol!"  
  
Cried Tomoyo. She quickly runs to him. She manages to catch him before his body touch the ground.  
  
"Tomoyo, go away. Leave me…"  
  
"I don't care…I will not leave you."  
  
Tomoyo notices that his wound was not healing.  
  
"Why isn't your wound healing?"  
  
She asks.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Ben let out a small laugh.  
  
"You are so thick. Of course it won't heal as I'm using Clow and Fu's power. You're using Clow's power so it won't refuse to take the full doss of the my power."  
  
He hit his sword on the pavement twice and it suddenly changes into a staff.   
  
"Why do you love Clow so much? Don't you know how much I love you?"  
  
Tomoyo tighten her fist.  
  
"You don't love me. You just want me. You wanted me because you just don't like Eriol. And you're jealous of him. Just like how your father did to Clow Reed."  
  
She pauses.  
  
"I saw it in your eyes and how you look at Eriol at the university. Your eyes showed that you're very jealous of him. You wanted to annihilate him."  
  
"Is that what you think? I never thought you even care to watch me. I'm so honoured."  
  
He takes a hold on the staff firmly.   
  
"I guess I should not pretend anymore. Yes, I am jealous of him. What do you think? He got everything. And what do I have? Nothing. Just a stupid old man with a stupid dream to conquer the world who taught me to hate Clow's descendent. Lust and love for Clow's Women. I can't even choose or even know what I want. It's all because of that idiot."  
  
His grips on the staff tighten.  
  
"But he's your father."  
  
Said Tomoyo softly. Ben stares at her.   
  
"Well, to be frank with you. He's not my father."  
  
He said in a-matter-of-factly tone.  
  
"Then who's your real father?"  
  
Ask Eriol and Tomoyo. Ben chortles.   
  
"I don't have a father neither a mother, I was created. He's only my creator. Actually I'm the blend of Clow and himself."  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo gasped.  
  
"Took him 81 years to create me. I mean, a perfect human. While Hwang back there…"  
  
He pointed at the limp figure 20 feet behind him.   
  
"…Is near to perfect ness. He manages to turn her into a Chakara. But she's quite slow on the brain but very obedient. And very useful too."  
  
Tomoyo's grip on Eriol tightens.  
  
"He's still the person who created you."  
  
Said Eriol.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Said Ben boringly.   
  
"Why do I even bother to tell you the tale? It's such a mind-numbing story. And by the way you guys won't understand what I've been through to be this great."  
  
"You killed your father. The only person you have. And you call that great?"  
  
Said Tomoyo sorrowfully.   
  
"No, I may not know what you've been through. But at some time I felt sorry for you. But now, what you've said made me change my mind. I thought I could help you."   
  
She bit her lip.  
  
"But I was wrong! You're just a created human, a human but not a person. You're just a doll, who doesn't know how to be a human. You're a monster!"  
  
Ben's stares at her sharply. Tomoyo saw his stare. She wrinkles her nose.   
  
"Tomoyo, you shouldn't say that."  
  
Said Eriol slowly.  
  
"I know. They just came out of my mouth. I can't stop it. Because he's too awful."  
  
"I'm dirt am I? In your eyes I'm just dirt staining your clothes. So be it!"  
  
He suddenly disappears from where he stood.  
  
"Be careful Eriol. I think he's very near us."  
  
Eriol nodded. Then his eyes grew wider as he saw Ben suddenly appear behind Tomoyo.   
  
"I'm just human and I'm awful. So I'm going to kill you with that living parasite which you so call 'new life'!"  
Said Ben. He was about to thrust his staff on Tomoyo. Eriol pulls Tomoyo away. Tomoyo fell onto the pavement. Ben's staff went through Eriol's body (okay a very cruel scene, the second time…I know, I know…).   
  
"Hiiragizawa…so sweet."  
  
Ben takes his staff from Eriol's bloody body. Eriol inhale and exhale then he put his hand on his big wound. He looks at his palm. They were bloody. He turns his gaze at Ben who was looking rather satisfied. Eriol falls down. Tomoyo's jaw was wide open as she saw his bloody figure fell limply on the pavement. She tried to scream but her voice won't come out.  
  
"Eriol…"  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
*Next chapter preview*  
  
erm...again....you have to guess....use your pretty yellow brain....ahaks...I'm so mean....well you guys guess wrong....she did not die....But Eriol seems to be dying....this chapter is very dark I can say...So I change the rate.....  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Review....................  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Izyan Syazwani Mohamad @ Izy   
24th March 2003 (Tomorrow's Linkin Park's new album is out in stores!) 


	44. Of love and memories

This story is about the love story of E+T from Card Captor Sakura (well sort of). I hope you all will like it. If there's something you want to comment about this fic, please send it to my e-mail address Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com.   
  
Note:   
I don't own Card Captor Sakura although I wish I did. I only own the story and please don't sue me. Because I'm not rich!!! But Ben, Yuet, Spiro(Daidouji Satoshi), Calvin, John, James, Joey, Li Siu Lan (Clow's Mistress), Toshi, Fu Ying, Fu Ming, Anna Robert (Hwang) and Spiro's father.(clow's mistress is not a card mistress she is Clow's Wife and I made that up)  
  
Note 2:  
They were seventeen year old and up in this story. Present time, they're already 18 plus...okay 19...  
  
Note 3:  
Is Ben going to die in this chappie?....well read and you'll know...  
  
Note 4:  
Yahoo....debate's done....public speaking done...bowling done....yay....got more time for me self ne.....and more time to study and write fan fics.....  
  
Note 5:  
I just don't know what to say. I'll just shut up and enjoy the story....  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Eriol..."  
  
She blurt out. Tomoyo's eyes were still. They were blank. Only disbelief can be seen in it.   
  
"To…Tomo…yo…"  
  
Said Eriol slowly.   
  
"I'm coming."  
  
Tomoyo take hold of his hand. She put his head on her lap. She rubs his forehead.   
  
"Tomoyo, gomen nasai…"  
  
Tomoyo cut his words.  
  
"Don't say sorry. You didn't do any mistake. You're all right Eriol. You're going to be okay."   
  
"Tomoyo…grasp…my hand…properly."  
  
Tomoyo do what she was told. As she hold his hand. She felt a strong power filling her body. Eriol was giving her his powers.  
  
"No…Eriol…don't do this…"  
  
She tried to let go of his hand but he was holding her hand tightly. Ben saw the situation. He shot a laser from his staff to them. It bounces back. It's like there was a wall protecting them.   
  
"What the-?"  
  
Tomoyo's cheek was wet with her tears. Then she felt a hand wiping her tears. She opens her eyes.   
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
Asks Eriol. Tomoyo bit her lip sorrowfully.   
  
"You know…that…I don't like to see you crying…please…don't cry…your tears make me sad…"  
  
She wipes her tears.   
  
"How could I not cry? You save my life and sacrifice yours! You mean a lot to me Eriol. Please don't leave me…"  
  
She holds her tears.   
  
"I'm sorry Tomoyo, I can't teach you how to use your power anymore. And I will not be able to see our child. Maybe, it's fate, that, I have to go today. I'm sorry Spiro-san, I can no longer protect your daughter."  
  
He stares at Tomoyo lovingly.  
  
"Tomoyo, I'm sorry. I've failed you."  
  
"No! You never did. You were always there for me…you can't just leave me here. I'll be alone."  
  
"Tomoyo open you hands…"  
  
Tomoyo did as told. Eriol give her his staff.   
  
"Take my staff. It will help you against him. "  
  
"Please Eriol. You can't do this. I don't want to lose you."  
  
Eriol smile.  
  
"Ore wa…ai…aishiteru Tomoyo. I love you with all my heart. I really do."  
  
Tomoyo rubs his forehead. Her tears slide down her cheek.  
  
"I know…and I love you too…so please…don't go…"  
  
Eriol caresses her cheek. He smiles weakly at her. Then he slowly closes his eyes, his hand drop to this limp figure. Tomoyo bend slowly and kisses him. His lip was becoming colder. She stares at him sorrowfully. She couldn't bare it anymore.   
  
"Eriol?"  
  
It was silent until a loud cry was heard. It was Tomoyo. Tomoyo's body was fill with power. Her staff and Eriol's staff merge and become one (half of it was sun shape and half of it was Saturn shape, I saw this one in a mall. It was so gorgeous, but alas poor me I didn't brought enough money to buy it at that time). Ben's eyes widen. He saw that Tomoyo didn't even care about the staff. What she care now was Eriol.   
  
Ben's P.O.V.  
  
That staff contains the power of Clow and Fu. If I use it I'll be unstoppable. And now that Hiiragizawa is dead. I'm the most powerful person on earth. No one is a threat to me. That staff is mine.  
  
He approaches the staff and tries to grab it. His hands burn as his skin touches the staff. He whimpers because of the pain. Tomoyo stares at him.   
  
"Ben…please stop it…stop all of this nonsense…"  
  
She put Eriol's body carefully on the pavement. She walks towards Ben.   
  
"What?"  
  
Said Ben, puzzled.   
  
"Stop it. Isn't it enough? How many people have to die because of your father's ambition and your insaneness?"  
  
"He is not my father!"  
  
Tomoyo grab the staff.   
  
"You want the staff? …Then take it…I don't need it."  
  
She throws the staff to him. He grabs the staff. His hands did not burn when he touch the staff.   
  
"Are you serious? I can do anything with it."  
  
Tomoyo did not answer him. She stares at him sternly.   
  
"Why don't I have a test run for it?"  
  
He looks around and his eyes stop at Eriol's lifeless figure.   
  
"Ah, yes…I shall demolish his body and your memories of him."  
  
Tomoyo frown. But then her expression was like she doesn't even care on what he'd do to her. Ben swings the staff and point towards Eriol's body.   
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
  
Said Tomoyo. Ben stares at her curiously.  
  
"Why? I don't care. I will destroy him. Until no one even has a mere memory of him."  
  
Tomoyo arch her brow.   
  
"Don't say that I didn't warn you."  
  
"You're talking nonsense. You just want me to spare him. Guess what? I'm not even intending to do so. And now don't waste my time. I will demolish him no matter what the cost are."  
  
He points the staff towards Eriol. He murmurs an incantation. A great light appear from the staff and march towards Eriol. Tomoyo look like she did not even care what was going to happen. As the light reaches Eriol's limp figure, it suddenly faded and gone. Ben frowns at this situation.   
  
"What happened?"  
  
He demands at Tomoyo. Tomoyo stood still. She just stares at him dully.  
  
"I've warned you. And now you shall pay."  
  
She said, threateningly.   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Suddenly the staff in his hand explodes. His hand was burned. The ashes from the staff covers his whole body, all of a sudden his whole body burst into flames. He screeches and screams.   
  
"What's happening?"  
  
He yells at Tomoyo.  
  
"I said I've warned you. "  
  
She said calmly.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"You're using a staff which was created for me. It can be use by anyone but you can never attack the owner and creator with it. I've given you the chance but you still have that grudge on Eriol. However, I will not let you die."  
  
The fire suddenly fades. Ben huff and puff as he was out of the fire, he stares at Tomoyo. Tomoyo stares at him. His clothes and skin were burn. She approaches him. She put her palm on his back. All his burn was healing. He looks at her curiously.  
  
"Why are you healing me?"  
  
He asks. Tomoyo made an eye contact with him.  
  
"Just shut up."  
  
Tomoyo get her hand of him after all the wounds and burns were gone from his body.   
  
"I healed you and I also destroy your power. You are now a mere mortal just like everyone. You no longer can use your powers or you will pay. You can't hurt anyone anymore. I've given you a new life. There's no more Mong Shou or Ben. You can start a new life now."  
  
Ben was so touched.  
  
"Why didn't you just kill me?"  
  
"I know that originally, deep down inside of you, you are not evil. You don't like being what your were. It disgust you but you have no choice to continue being like that as you were born for that reason."  
  
She curves a small smile on her face.  
  
"If I kill you, Eriol wouldn't be too pleased and it will make me as same as you were."  
  
Ben's eyes were teary.  
  
"After all I've done you forgive me? What I did to Eriol?"  
  
Tomoyo stares at Eriol's figure that was lying on the bloody pavement.   
  
"I do hate you for it. But I learn to forgive, as that's my real nature. I have forgotten who I really am because I was blinded with the hatred towards you and John."  
  
Ben was so ashamed of himself. He feels like committing suicide. Tomoyo, she's so great. She took her revenge by sparing his life.   
  
"Even though he's gone. But he'll always be my guardian angel. And besides he left me two most valuable things in my life."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Tomoyo come close to Eriol's body and hold his hands tightly.   
  
"His love and memories."  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
*Next chapter preview*  
  
erm...well...what can I say...next chappie will certainly be the epilogue...yes...it's finally time to say good bye to Tomoyo's Secret.......  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Review....................  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Izyan Syazwani Mohamad @ Izy   
20th April 2003 


	45. To start a new life

This story is about the love story of E+T from Card Captor Sakura (well sort of). I hope you all will like it. If there's something you want to comment about this fic, please send it to my e-mail address Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com.

Note:

I don't own Card Captor Sakura although I wish I did. I only own the story and please don't sue me. Because I'm not rich!!! But Ben, Yuet, Spiro(Daidouji Satoshi), Calvin, John, James, Joey, Li Siu Lan (Clow's Mistress), Toshi, Fu Ying, Fu Ming, Anna Robert (Hwang) and Spiro's father.(clow's mistress is not a card mistress she is Clow's Wife and I made that up)

Note 2:

They were seventeen year old and up in this story. Present time, they're already 18 plus...okay 19...

Note 3:

erm....the end........................very lame actually..........

Note 4:

Yahoo...okay....I've finish it....now I can concentrate on Eriol's niece and Tomoyo's Secret the sequel.....

Note 5:

I just don't know what to say. I'll just shut up and enjoy the story....

Eriol's burial day,

Tomoyo, Nakuru and Suppi decided to bury his remains at his own backyard. Many of the students and the lecturers from the university (most of them are the girls) came. Even Ben was there. John, Calvin and Joey were not seen around. But James did. He sat beside Tomoyo after the burial ceremony was done.

"I'm sorry about Eriol, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo shook her head.

"Don't. It will make me feel worse."

She looks around.

"So, where John and his friends?"

James shrugs.

"I don't know. But one thing for sure is that I think he's quite pleased that Eriol's gone."

"I bet he is."

A figure shadowed their view of the crowd.

"Can I sit here?"

Said the man.

"Sure Ben."

Said Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan!"

Called a ruby-eyed woman.

"What is it Nakuru-chan?"

Asks Tomoyo.

"Come here. Your okasan is here."

"Okay, I'm coming."

She turns to the two blokes.

"Got to go guys. Make yourself comfortable."

She said as she leave the two young man.

"Sure."

Said Ben. James stares at him awkwardly.

"Why aren't you with John?"

Ben takes a sip of his drink.

"I decided to turn a new leaf. I don't want to mingle with them anymore."

"Hmm? Why the sudden change?"

Ben sighs. He stares at Tomoyo who was hugging her mother sadly. Her mother rubs her back and mutter some like 'You still have me'. He smiles sadly and regretfully.

"Lets just say that an angel from heaven has opened my eyes and helped me."

He takes another sip of his drink and put the glass down. He got onto his feet and leaves the compound.

"Ben!"

Called a very familiar voice, the voice of his angel. He turns around and saw Tomoyo looking at him.

"Tomoyo…I still don't understand. Why did you forgive me? After all I've done to you. And I killed the person you love."

Tomoyo bit her lip. She sighs.

"Even though you were created to be perfect and knows all. But there is something missing in your life. You're not a complete human. Human is not supposed to be perfect. Now that I've change you into a real human, don't waste my effort and don't feel sorry for what you did. People make mistakes…Let bygones be bygones."

Ben clenches his fist.

"Besides…"

Tomoyo touches her tummy.

"…I'm going to be a mother…the old people said that the new born baby will have slack face if the mother killed any living creature during pregnancy."

He stares at her with a sad smile.

"I'm giving you a chance because of them…and I don't want to be a killer…"

Tomoyo smiles sweetly at him.

"…Not supposed to be perfect…I think I know what you meant…from now on…I will try to be more human…"

He smiles at her and leave compound. A gentle breeze swept through (okay…this sentence I feel something is really wrong…to those who review please help me correct it with a better word) her as he leaves. Tomoyo went back to Eriol's grave. She put a handful of Sakura's bud (What? …He likes Sakura flower…you guys must be wondering…where did that Sakura buds came from…well I don't think England have Sakura trees…but they still sell the buds that they import from China or Japan…) on his grave. Tomoyo look at her Sun Saturn pendant (okay I know I called it locket before but I think pendant sounds more formal).

"This is what you want, right, Eriol? I've fulfilled it, so rest in peace…and please bless our child and look after them…Aishiteru…"

*****Owari*****

oops....that's not right....

*****Tsuzuku****

________________________________________________________________________

Review....................

Izyan Syazwani Mohamad @ Izy

28th April 2003


End file.
